Resistance: Equestria
by Evowizard25
Summary: One man held a device that he thought could turn the world in humanity's favor. But something went wrong. And now, an terrible war is brought into a new land.  EDITED! 12/05/11
1. Intro

1949

Until this time, only a few fragments of information leaked out of Russia.

Reports that did make it out revealed surprising results.

A new virus had emerged.

Villages would be destroyed overnight, and then whole cities.

It was believed Russia had concocted a new weapon of unbelievable power.

The truth was far worse.

Finally, a new threat went over the Russian's wall, which was designed to keep them in.

Of course, the Russians had no one left to do so.

In a matter of weeks, all of Europe fell to the new menace.

Millions died from the ensuing virus.

Those left alive were no longer human.

They became something terrible.

The Chimera!

These creatures could be thought up only in a nightmare and yet they leveled whole armies in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>1951<p>

The Chimera crossed the English Channel.

Within two months, England falls.

The U.S. deploys 12000 men to aid the British resistance.

Only one survives.

Through his efforts, England was freed.

And soon, most of Europe was too.

A glimmer of hope was on the horizon.

Until the Chimera revealed their ace of the whole.

Daedalus!

The former human escaped his confines and fled to rejoin the Chimera.

He soon used his knowledge of humanity to reorganize the Chimera horde and strike back at the humans.

* * *

><p>1953<p>

Daedalus' plan works and the invasion of America began.

The Americans fought on hard, but it was all for naught.

Daedalus had won.

That is, until one human, the lone American survivor, Nathan Hale, stopped him.

He gave his life doing so.

But even then, the Chimera plowed on through any and all human resistance, until they ruled supreme.

* * *

><p>1957<p>

Now, humanity has only one last chance.

One man has a new plan.

A way of defeating humanity's greatest threat.

Little did he know that his idea would take him to a new world and lead humanity to a new state of being.

Neither did a certain purple unicorn know either, but we'll get to her soon enough.

This is…

RESITANCE: EQUESTRIA

* * *

><p><strong>I own neither Resistance, or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. <strong>

**Resistance is owned by Insomniac.**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro studios.**

**I do hope you enjoy this crossover of mine and if you any ideas, suggestions, or tips, please don't be afraid to contact me.**


	2. One Fateful Machine

**(1953)**

The broken windows allowed light to shine inside. It fell upon the only living thing in the room. The sunshine warmed his cold body, but his soul remained as cold as ice. The man lay on a hard mattress, which provided no comfort. For all real comfort had long since gone. His eyes watched the ceiling, never closing for an instance. Long since had he given up sleep. It only brought the untimely pain of waking up. Of showcasing the dead world to him time and time again. Like an annoying mocking bird, calling out into his ear. Yet, it still claimed him now and again, if only to be awoken by some noise, such as this morning.

He raised a hand to his head and rested it on his forehead. Slowly, he moved his fingers through his long, black hair. He hadn't had a haircut since his barber was mowed down, about a year ago. _'A year? Two days? How long has it been? How long has it been since hell broke loose upon the world? That the old order was put to shambles. That humanity was forsaken by the gods, or god, or…whoever? How long has it been since Beverly…?' _Soft whimpers escaped his lips. A couple tears flowed down his cheeks His teeth grinding against each other in frustration. The word 'Coward' flashed inside his mind over and over again.

He took his hand off of his head and onto the mattress. He laid there for another moment before raising himself. He could hear a faint cracking noise as his bones ached. His thin, gangly body barely held him up. _'COWARD!'_

Slowly, he made his way to the restroom. The door lay on the ground, the hinges long since broken. A small bowl of water lay on top of the toilet. He stopped in front of a small, semi shattered mirror. The spider like cracks marred the top half, but the bottom lay almost totally unscathed. He leaned against the sink, placing his hands on the sides to steady himself. _'COWARD!'_

The man looked himself over. Long black hair, which went down to his shoulder, covered some of his face. The rest of his face was either covered with a small fuzzy coating, or was marred by cuts and bruises. _'COWARD!'_

He moved a hand over his lower jaw, feeling the fuzz tingle and prick at his skin. He looked down at a small razor. A small smile crossed his face and he snorted. Scars covered his face, because of that razor. His hand shook too much for his own good for him to properly shave himself. _'Not today.'_

He walked back into the main room, making his way to the only thing that kept him going these days. He took his seat next to the radio. He raised a hand over the switch, but stopped himself. _'COWARD!' _He shook his head, trying to drown out that voice. All he succeeded in doing was seeing Barbara, screaming out for him, face filled with terror. How he just stood there, watching. _'COWARD!' _His free hand clutched his head. "Stop it." He muttered, resisting the urge to yell, less he alert the Chimera. The voices died down, but he knew they'd be back.

He returned his attention back to the radio. He knew that he had to broadcast, to speak to the world. It was just so natural to him. To tell the world about everything he knew. To report about the situation. _'But who still lives to listen?' _He clicked the on switch. He made a few adjustments, to make sure his message would get through.

Finally, he got it right. He looked down at the speaker and began.

"It's been, gosh... I don't know how long it's been." He absentmindedly looked over to the outdated calendar, before looking over to the empty cans littered around the ground.

"The peas are gone.

The bread is gone.

I managed to crawl into the reception area, but... there was nothing there but a half a pack of smokes and some more… bourbon.

Well I guess there's two bits of good news.

And this morning... I awoke to what I thought could only be an earthquake.

It was so fierce!" Terror ebbed in his voice.

"Like Atlas himself had just... shaken the Earth!

Now I looked outside... and saw some kind of large tower had telescoped out of the ground.

Blotting out the sun as the ships stood guard.

Entire buildings were displaced.

And I knew Goliath cannot be defeated by rocks alone... we have already lost."

He looked through the window. He watched the streets as Chimera were walking everywhere. As usual, there were mostly Hybrids. Two legged, grey creatures, that stood as taller than a full grown human. They had long tooth lined snouts which reminisced of the dinosaurs of old, To make them even less comparable to the humans they once were, was their six golden eyes, three on each side of their skull. And this was just a Hybrid. It boggled his mind how there could be so many of these creatures in one place.

"And now as I stare out along what used to be 4th Street, I see hundreds of them... and somewhere... inside... I know the boy waits for me." An image of the boy popped in his mind. His dead, soulless eyes stared into his very soul. "He waits with my wife."

Suddenly, something leapt into his mind. An idea he kept putting off. The only solution he could think of to get out of this living hell. "You know, friend?" He too one last deep breath. His last one. He stood up out of his chair. A faint creaking noise resounded came from the chair as he moved from it.

"I think I'm just gonna take a walk.

This is Henry Stillman. Radio USA, Philadelphia."

Henry flipped a switch to put on a song. Then, he spied the doorway. Gently, he straightened out his shirt, fixing his fumbled tie. Finally, he started walking to his untimely fate.

* * *

><p><strong>(1957)<strong>

Outside, the world had entered hell. A lush, cold, green hell. That was a gross understatement. The world was overgrown with strange and violent wildlife and vegetation. It was so cold one could say they were entering another Ice Age. And they may have been right. They were right!

Humanity was nearing extinction. The war for Earth had been lost. No human nation still stood in the beast's way. The human population was small and scattered, fighting just to survive from their other worldly occupiers who sought to exterminate them like vermin. In one place in Britain was this rather evident. This small town was in shambles, as the last of the humans living there desperately fought off their horrendous foe. Every man, woman and child gave everything to save the human race and their own skins. One of them, a young boy, was fighting for his own chance of survival. His name is Paul.

Paul let out another burst from his Carbine. The Hybrid he was aiming at, ducked. The young boy scowled as he realized he missed again. He hadn't had much luck all day, even with wave after wave of the things coming at him. He normally had such accurate aim. The boy couldn't help but think that the Chimera were sending their whole army at them. He also wondered why General Cartwright ordered them to defend this worthless piece of land. _'Maybe it's because of those scientists.' _He thought. _I wonder what they're making that's so important.' _

An older soldier beside him, he didn't catch his name, stood up and fired. He scored a direct hit, sending the bullet straight into a hybrid's chest. Paul couldn't help but groan at being shown up. He knelt back down quickly. He smirked through his thick, grey beard. "Well, that makes twelve for me." He said, with a slight southern twang. _'An American.'_ He took out a marker and put a little black mark onto his gun. "How about you?"

"I'm not going over this." Paul said, looking away. His cheeks heated in indignation. "We're fighting to the death with an enemy who'd love to tear us limb from limb, and you're having fun."

"Awww, sore that I'm doin' better then you?" He said, chuckling. The old man took a swig from a small bottle he had on him. Paul could smell his semi-drunken breath, which made him sick. "I thought you youngin's loved games?"

"This isn't a game." Paul said, putting his carbine down for a second. He then grabbed his water canteen from his side and took a swig. His long, brown hair clung to his face. "You shouldn't be drinking that, especially now."

"Shoot, I was just tryin' to kill the tension." The elderly soldier said. Just then, one of their fellow soldiers tried to run across a small gap in the barricade. She fell when a burst from a Bullseye shredded through her. Paul yipped in fright, and quickly snatched his carbine back into his arms. "Maybe I should have worded that better." He scratched the back of his head, ruffling his long white hair.

"You think." Paul scowled, before grabbing a makeshift grenade from his belt and pulling the trigger with is teeth. He looked over the pile of debris and chucked it, ducking back down shortly afterwards. He could hear the Chimera scream as the grenade went off.

Suddenly, on the other side of their small barricade, a soldier screamed in pain as Auger rounds tore through his midsection. Paul quickly stood up. A large Steelhead was just closing in on them. _'Damn it.' _He thought. He raised his rifle and let out a burst from his gun. It caught the creature dead on and the Steelhead fell to the ground. He fist pumped. "Yes." He said, smiling through clenched teeth. He looked over at the American. "Why are you here anyway?"

The American looked at him inquisitively. "Because that General of ours ordered us to fight here." He said, before spitting on the ground. "Don't know why he did. Seems pretty stupid if you ask me."

"No, I mean, here in England." Paul asked. "I thought all ships were destroyed."

"Nah," The American said. "I've been here ever since that Yankee in the White House sent me over here to bail you Brits out. I decided I'd stay here."

"Why?" Paul asked, rather interested.

"Met me this gal, you see." The American said a soft smile on his face. "And let me tell you, she was mighty perty." He then laughed. "And I thought all you Brits were ugly and had bad teeth."

Paul frowned. "And I thought all Americans were big, fat, and extremely lazy." He countered.

"Well, can't help if two of those things are spot on." The American chuckled.

"So, where is she?" Paul asked him. The soldier remained silent, not saying a word. Paul's eyes widened a bit, when he pieced it together. "I'm so sorry."

"Think nothing of it." The American said, scowling. "Damn war."

"I never did catch your name." Paul said.

Before Paul could reply, a small group of soldiers huddled over to them. "We need to fall back." He yelled over the battlefield noise.

"But the general's orders," Paul started.

"There's too many of the Chimera here us to hold." Small bits of rubble fell on their heads from a nearby explosion. "He's ordered all remaining soldiers to fall back."

"What about the others?" The elderly soldier asked.

"They're either dead or were evacuated." The other soldier simply replied. "We need you two to go get the Doc. We'll hold out here." Paul and his comrade nodded before heading off.

* * *

><p>Far off in the battlefield, the Chimerean commander, an Advanced Chimera, stood upon a large piece of rubble. It gave him a good view of the battle so far. They had the human's right where they wanted them. The miserable creatures were fleeing for their pathetic lives. Trying in vain to live on. To survive.<p>

It let out a small chuckle. _'We shall not stop.' _The Advanced Hybrid thought. _'When will they learn?' _It was made for these moments. To crush all resistance and smash all hope the humans possessed. It was so ironic how its very body was made out of their flesh. To know that it was once human.

Though, the Chimera had to wonder why it was assigned here. Usually, Advanced Hybrids were just for defense or special operations. Nothing here seemed special at all. _'But, orders are orders. And we never question orders.' _They were going to take this town, whether the humans like it or not. Of course, they didn't, which added all the pleasure to the fight.

The Advanced Hybrid was normal for its kind. Seven feet high, grey skin, six beady, golden eyes. Its black suit revealed its muscular form. Two cooling packs were hooked to its back, to make sure it didn't overheat. The Chimera's healing factor made it where they needed these packs, or they'd overheat and die. _'I miss my northern station.' _It thought, trailing his tongue over its carnivorous teeth, making sure they were still sharp for the upcoming meal. Humans always made the best snack!

In its hands was a staple part of the Chimerean army, and a sign of its ingenuity, a Bullseye Mark 2. The weapon that it had since its spawning. The weapon was design for quick and precise fire. It also had another function. Whenever it came across a fast moving target all the Hybrid had to do was hit it with a tag. The next round of bullets would follow swiftly and hit the target, no matter where it ran to or how fast. It was the only thing the Advanced Hybrid held dear and it was always at his side. _'And it's not going anywhere anytime soon.'_

"We need some assistance over here." A Chimera cried out. The Advanced Hybrid was pulled out of its musings. It could make the order out from all the noise going on around him, thanks to his incredible hearing. "Human barricade."

The Advanced Hybrid was quick to respond. His fast movement allowed him to narrowly escape a few humans taking pot shots at him. He rushed up to a small group of Hybrids, huddling behind a demolished wall. "Where are they?" One hybrid motioned over the wall. A small barricade in front of them was giving them trouble. The Advanced Hybrid grit his large canine teeth. It had seen the human's position while running there. They were dug in. _'Where is that Ravager when you need it.' _It swore inside its head, thinking of that nuisance of a Chimera rummaging around as they were pinned down behind some rubble. _'Not for much longer.'_ It looked over and motioned for a few hybrids to follow. They nodded and did so. _'If I survive this, that Ravager is seriously going to get it.'_

They edged their way around. Their grey skin helped them blend with the nearby rubble. It wasn't foolproof though. Some of the Hybrids went down screaming, as they were shredded to pieces by enemy fire.

The Hybrid bent down, hiding from their line of site. It peered over the top and noticed a couple of humans using a small, standing, chunk of wall as some cover. It knew it didn't have much time. One good sprint could do it. It gripped its beloved gun. It slowed its breathing, reading itself for the charge. _'NOW!'_ It rushed towards the humans. Its crooked legs took it faster than any being its size. They didn't notice him, being too preoccupied with a large group of his kind. With a great strength, leaped over the barricade.

First of all, it fired off a whole clip into one of the humans. The creature fell to the ground, with a great, bloody hole in its chest. Then, the Advanced Hybrid turned around and smacked the other human in the side of the head with its Bullseye. The human fell to the ground by the sheer force of the impact.

However, the Hybrid underestimated the human's skills, as the human was back on its feet. With an elaborate one legged kick, the Hybrid was caught in the jaw. The Chimera staggered back, but regained composure. The human was reaching for its gun. The Advanced Hybrid quickly grasped the human's left arm. It wheeled around trying to punch, but the Chimera simply grabbed the fist with his free hand. It tried struggling, but to no avail. The Advanced Hybrid stared into the humans eyes, peering into the human's soul. It could see the fear and anguish. It could see it as plain as day and the Hybrid loved every second of it.

Finally, the hybrid bit right into its neck and tore out its esophagus. It swallowed, licking its lips, savoring the flavor of the human. The Chimera wished he could stay and feed, but the battle need to be finished first. It then signaled the others that it was okay. The Hybrid heard them growl in reply.

They regrouped and slowly made their way around to a small doorway on the side of a building. The Chimera cautiously made their way inside and through the hallways. Suddenly, a bullet streaked forth and caught one of the Hybrids in the shoulder. The Hybrid fell to the ground screaming, clutching the wound.

Quickly, the Advanced Hybrid moved around and spotted the human ducking behind a corner. It then picked a Hedgehog grenade off its belt and threw it. The grenade went off and the Advanced Hybrid could hear a short scream and then something falling to the floor. It then motioned for two Hybrids to check it out. The Hybrids rushed the hallway, just in case the human was still alive. They soon looked back at the commanding hybrid and nodded. The other Chimera walked forward. As the Chimera passed by the body, it couldn't help but feel a tad bit hungry. The hybrid fought the urge to devour the remains and continued on.

The Advanced Hybrid finally got to a window on the second floor. It gave the hybrid a clear sight of the human defenses all along the street. The Hybrid lined its Bullseye Mark 2 up and fired, killing two humans in a row. It fired off another clip, cutting right through a human's torso. The Advanced Hybrid saw its other comrade's deal with the rest.

Out of the corner of the Hybrid's eyes, it spied a couple of humans. The creatures were trying to run away. The Advanced Hybrid tagged the larger of the two with the Bullseye and let a stream of bullets fly. The bullets swerved over and shot the human.

The Hybrid smiled with pride, which was difficult on account of his muzzle. _'This was easier than I thought it would be.' _It thought. It then went to get the other human, but then noticed something through one of its six golden eyes. The Hybrid knew it should finish off the human, but he spied a couple of Longlegs running after them, so it let the human go. It looked up and saw a human on the roof a building on the opposing side of the street. Its weapon was firmly in its hand and aimed at him. The Hybrid knew he wouldn't make it out in time. This was its last day. All it could do was growl in failure.

* * *

><p>The two soldiers kept on running as fast as they could. It was easy for Paul. His father had taken him out to run many times, which came in handy in situations like this. He couldn't help but smile whenever he thought of his father. He missed him so, but he always felt comfort knowing the one fact his father told him. About reincarnation and how they'd meet each other again. <em>'I'll hold you to your word, dad.' <em>He thought.

"Stop lollygagging." The American shouted.

Paul looked to his side to see him sweating profusely. He smirked. "Out of breath, old timer."

He laughed. "Oh, don't go and say that." He said. "One day, you'll be my age."

"If I'm lucky." Paul said, still running as fast as he could.

"You will son," The American said. "You…" Suddenly, there was a loud smacking noise. Paul looked over to see him thrown to the ground, as his midsection was ripped open.

"NO!" Paul yelled, going to his side. He looked down to see a large bloody hole was.

The American held up an eye, coughing up blood. "Go." He said weakly. "Leave me here."

"I won't leave you." Paul said, tears welling inside his eyes.

The American wacked him upside the head. "Stupid boy." He said. "You have to get to those fancy smancy scientists, you hear."

"But you're more important." Paul said, grabbing a cloth from a small pack on his side. He placed it on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "I'll carry back with me. You'll see a doctor and he'll patch you up."

The American pushed him away. "I told you." He said. "Leave me be." Just then, they heard a screech. "Go!" He pulled out a pistol. Paul hesitated for a moment. "I never did tell you my name, did I?" Paul shook his head. "It's Chester and don't you forget it." Paul nodded before taking off.

Not soon afterwards, two Longlegs raced forward. These Chimera were named after their extremely long legs, which allowed them to jump and run extraordinary distances. The two cooling tanks on their backs could even flap like real wings.

As they jumped by, Chester raised his pistol and fired. It caught one of the Longlegs right in the neck, sending it falling to the ground. The other one stopped in its tracks and looked at him. It took a deep breath and roared at him. Chester raised his pistol and fired. The Longlegs sprinted out of the way. He tried firing again and again, but the Chimera easily dodged. Finally, the creature landed right next to him.

Chester raised his pistol one last time and fired point blank at it. 'Click'. That was the sound that he heard. All he could do was chuckle. "You win this round;" The Chimera raised its gun and snarled down at him. "But at least I don't look like shit." He said, before the Longlegs fired its Bullseye.

* * *

><p>Off in the distance, away from the battle, all seemed calm. Only, then did two figures materialize out of thin air. The two Sniper Hybrids had deactivated their cloaking devices. They knew they were in the right spot.<p>

One of the snipers looked at the other. "Is this the right spot?" He asked.

"I think so." The other said. "I can see the human's from here."

The first one smirked. "Easy pickings." It said, licking its lips. It looked over its Deadeye rifle. Even more precise then the previous Chimerean sniper rifle, this rifle could shoot targets miles away. Though, they didn't have that luxury here.

"You had too many humans last time." The second one said. "You got a stomach ache. I couldn't any sleep for a week."

The Hybrid chuckled. "No I didn't." The first one piped up. "You're just saying that, since I killed more than you."

The second one growled in anger. Yet, it felt none of that. The two Chimera always liked to bug each other and play games such as this. They'd always share, if one killed more prey. They were as close to friends you could get with Chimera, if you could call them that.

It sighed. "Just shut up and shoot already." it said, before going down onto the ground. It rested the rifle on the ground, looking through the scope. Once they got down to it, the two always took their job seriously, never faltering. Finally, he noticed a human on top of a building. One pull of the trigger and the human's brain covered the ground around it. _'One down.'_

* * *

><p>Inside the town hall, or what was left of it, another human frantically tried to save his skin. This time, not just from Chimera or anything like that, but from his superiors.<p>

A young man, no older then 20, ran around the room, as though he was on sugar rush. His short, spiky brown hair felt strange underneath the army helmet he wore for protection. His orders were to make sure everything crucial to the project were saved and he wasn't about to disappoint them.

'_They'll have my head if I'm late.' _Gregory thought. Just then, another few shells exploded outside, cracking the ceiling above. _'Priorities. They can't have my head if I'm already dead.' _He instinctively held a hand up to his throat. A sudden flash image of a Chimera tearing it out his throat sent him back into another packing spree, grabbing hold of everything not tied down.

He could hear the radio playing old newscasts. Though, he never cared for them, especially Henry Stillman's. He didn't need another doom sayer telling all was lost. He had an assistant for that. _'Had an assistant is the better term.' _He thought.

The message died away, once again fading into the cold and bloodied air that filled the room. Gregory took a look over to where the radio lied. John Hicks, the leader of the project, just stared at the radio as it finished playing. The soft crackle of static clung to the speakers. He sat there, by his old reliable desk, where so many ideas came to life. Now it just lay bare, mimicking himself. Nothing lay upon it, except for that little radio. Which played the same old transmissions, over and over again, and he sat there, just listening to them. His head lay on the table. One could almost mistake him for a corpse, if not for his raspy breathing. He often made jokes about it, but John's sense of humor seemed long since extinct.

Tears stung his eyes, as he gripped his coat pocket. A small, brown haired doll filled the space. Her doll! Her precious little friend. The young man always wondered why John kept that with him. It seemed to cause him so much pain.

Gregory shook his head, before continuing. The young scientist looked hastily through all of their work. His hands were filled with papers and files, as he ran about the place. He had to make sure they had everything with them. Absolutely everything. Even his little portrait of Napoleon. _'Hey, everyone's got their heroes.' _He thought. "Okay, we've got the documents." He said, putting the papers into a suitcase. "All the files, data, and such." He finished up packing and shut it tight. "Now to the machine." He looked over and saw John. He was just sitting next to the device, casually stroking it. He stared at it like it was the only thing that mattered. "Hicks." John didn't answer. "Hicks." Again he didn't answer. "John." He moved over and waved his hand up and down in front of his face. John didn't seem to see him. _'Not again.' _He snapped his fingers.

John shook his head and looked over at him. "What?" He said. He then looked around. "Are we leaving, or something?"

Gregory groaned and rubbed his forehead. _'This is going to be one of those rough days.' _He thought. "The Chimera are attacking!" He said, flailing his arms about. "Don't you remember?"

John was silent for a moment. "Oh yes," He said, his left eye started to twitch. "The Chimera."

"Yes," Gregory said. "And they're here. So, I suggest you get off your ass and move it." John stayed in his seat and sent a small glare towards Gregory. Other than that, he did nothing more. "Listen here, you son of a bitch. I'm going to get out of here alive and I'm taking that machine with me. You may not care about the human race anymore, but I sure the hell do."

Just then, a young soldier, no more than thirteen, came barging through the door. He was breathing in and out in an exasperated breath. His clothes were stained in fresh blood. "We have to get you out of here." He said. "They're closing in."

John immediately stood up, knocking his chair to the floor. "Now you're listening to reason." Gregory said, actually smiling for the first time that day. He went over and picked up a few suitcases. "Get the device and let's leave."

"No!" John said.

Gregory turned back to look at his mentor. The man was just standing there, hovering over the device. "Didn't you hear him?" He said, motioning to the young boy. "The Chimera are coming." _'That's it. He's finally lost it.'_

"As they always have." John said. Something in his voice sounded dead. More than usual. _'If that's even possible.'_ "They will always just keep coming. No matter what we do. No matter what we try, they will always keep coming." He placed his hand on the switch. "And you know what? I'm sick of it."

"Don't you dare touch the switch." Gregory said. "We don't know for sure if it will work."

"What better way to find out?" John said.

"You're going to get us all killed." Gregory said, starting to go for the door. He grabbed a couple of large suitcases and tried to run for the door. Sadly, he remained in place. The cases were too heavy for him to lift. He let go and turned around. He again gripped the handlebars as hard as he could. He pulled and pulled and pulled, until he couldn't hold on any longer. He let go, to which he lost his balance and fell right on his bum.

Just then, the young soldier opened the door, only to quickly close it again, as a stream of bullets came racing towards him. "Too late." He said. Bullets could be heard, smacking against the other side of the door.

Gregory scowled, balling his hands into fists. "Now what do we do?" He said.

"The only thing we can do." John said, tightening his grip on the switch. "Hope this works." He then lowered pressed down upon it. Just then, a bright light consumed them, before they passed out.

* * *

><p>Twilight jolted out of bed, panting as if she'd run a marathon. <em>'Maybe I did.' <em>She thought. Sleep walking was an option.

The frantic unicorn looked around her room, making sure she was really there and not in some sort of discordant realm. She sighed when she realized that she was, indeed, in her own home. "Okay, pull yourself together, Twilight." She said to herself. "It was all just a dream."

The morning sun shone on her and into her face. She raised hoof to shield her eyes. The light bounced off the beads of sweat that covered her body. She groaned. "Why couldn't Celestia wait another hour or two?" Twilight pulled a pillow over her head. She still felt tired.

"Hey Twilight," Spike called up to her. "Breakfast is ready."

Twilight sighed. There was no arguing with that dragon. He had made his duty to wake her up early in the morning these last few days. _'Karma can be a real…' _"TWILIGHT!" Spike yelled.

"Coming Spike." Twilight said, pushing the pillow off of herself. She got up from bed and made her way to the door. Although, not before stopping by a mirror to check out her mane. It was a mess. '_Rarity would freak out if she ever saw it.' _She thought. She quickly levitated a comb using her magic and brushed her hair.

A few brush strokes later, she was prim and ready to go. She smiled as she stared at her reflection. She still had a couple bags under her eyes, but she looked great anyways. Just like her normal self.

Suddenly, an image appeared in the mirror. One of those beasts from her dreams. Her eyes widened in terror, as the creature seemed to be lunging out it's clawed hands, trying to grab her. She screamed in front and walked backwards, before stumbling across some of her books. She fell flat on her back.

"Twilight," She heard Spike call up to her. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming."

"I'm fine." Twilight said. "I just fell is all." She looked back to the mirror. It was fine, as though the nothing happened. She shook her head, while standing up. These nightmares of late were getting worse and worse. Each one more frightening, more bizarre then the last and now she even saw them when she was awake. _'Maybe these nightmares were his doing.' _She mused in her mind._ 'Some sort of sick farewell present.'_

"Are you alright?" Spike called.

"Yeah," Twilight said, looking at the mirror one last time, telling herself that it the creature wasn't real. "I'll be done in a moment." She thought of telling Princess Celestia about this, but immediately cast that aside. Just like all the other times it popped up. "It's nothing. It's just the effect of some stress. That's it."

Finally, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Spike was there making breakfast. She didn't like to make him cook for her, but he had insisted. She couldn't help but smile in appreciation of her little assistant. She sat at a little table.

"So, feeling any better?" Spike asked. He brought over a couple plates of pancakes. "Any bad dreams?" Twilight nodded. "You should really tell somepony about them."

"No Spike," Twilight said. "They're just dreams. They'll go away, eventually."

"But…" Spike said.

Twilight raised a hoof to silence him. "No buts." She said. She then started to use her magic to bring the pancake to her mouth. Just then, she could hear her doorbell ringing. She put down her breakfast. "I'll get it." She walked to the door and opened it. "Why hello…" She stopped when she saw no one there. She closed it. "Funny, I could of sworn..." The moment she turned around, her eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie Pie and a mysterious yellow pony yelled, throwing confetti into the air.

Twilight screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped upwards, only to accidently ran her horn into the ceiling. "Oopsi," Pinkie Pie said, giggling. "Maybe we overdid."

"You think." Twilight said, with a dead pan expression. She idly swung back in forth. Her horn was lodged firmly in the bark of the tree.

"I'll help you." The new pony said. She stretched out her wings and quickly flew to her side. She grabbed Twilight and pulled her out from her predicament. She gently brought her to the ground and then landed herself. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Twilight said, feeling her own to make sure it was okay. "No harm done." She then looked at the new pony. She was light yellow with a yellow mane. She was Pegasus, which was stating the obvious. Her cutie mark was five purple balloons with pink strings. Still, something seemed familiar about her. "So, who are you?"

"Twilight," Pinkie Pie said. "Meet my cousin Surprise."

Twilight gasped. "You have a cousin?" She said.

"I never told you?" Pinkie Pie said, cocking her head to the side. Twilight shook her head.

"Well then," Surprise said, pulling Pinkie Pie to her side. "SURPRISE!" They both said in unison.

It was at that moment, Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic, the pony who defeated both Discord, Nightmare Moon, and several other monsters, shook in fear. For Surprise was exactly like Pinkie Pie, down to her infectious smile. "Well, I…I…" She stuttered.

"She's speechless." Surprise said.

"Funny, she usually has a lot to say." Pinkie Pie stated. She then waved a hoof in the air. "Nevermind that. Anyways, I came over to tell you," She held out and invitation. "That you're invited to my 'Welcome to Ponyville Surprise'," She pulled out another invitation. "And the 'Did I mention she's my cousin' celebration."

"Really?" Twilight said, looking at them inquisitively. "Don't you think that's unneccesary."

They both gasped. "A party is always necessary." Pinkie Pie said. "It's like a tradition."

"You lived on a rock farm." Twilight told her. Though, she still questioned if that was true, or just another one of Pinkie's sugar induced tales.

"It's more fun to make new ones." Surprise said. She looked over to Pinkie Pie. "And remember, I want it to be a surprise."

"You got it." Pinkie Pie answered.

"It's not a surprise if she knows where it is." Twilight pointed out.

"It's the thought that counts." Surprise said. "I always love to be surprised."

"Well, we best be off." Pinkie Pie said. "I have lot more invitation to give out." The duo proceeded to bounce out the door. Twilight stared on after them. _'Celestia help us!'_

* * *

><p><strong>I own neither Resistance, or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. <strong>

**Resistance is owned by Insomniac.**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro studios.**

**I do hope you enjoy this crossover of mine and if you any ideas, suggestions, or tips, please don't be afraid to contact me.**


	3. A New World A New Body!

The world came back into focus. His vision was blurry at first, but it cleared quickly. For some reason, only two of his eyes were working. The Advanced Hybrid shook his head. _'What happened?' _He thought, growling slightly, feeling a dull pain coursing through his body. His mind was foggy. He was having trouble piecing the previous events together.

But that wasn't the only thing. Something was missing. It then came to him. His eyes widened so much, that they looked like they'd pop out of his skull. _'The song!' _He couldn't hear the Chimera horde. It was silent. Deathly silent. This had never happened to him before. He could always hear it. But not now. It was almost like it didn't exist here. A feeling of abandonment and loneliness took him. He let out a small whine. _'But this planet is ours.' _

He tried to stand up, but his legs gave in. Something was off with them. They didn't feel right. Actually, nothing seemed to feel right. Especially, his arms. They just felt…He quickly brought his right arm up and stared at it. It wasn't an arm, it was a…a…He didn't know what to call it. It was just another leg. _'Impossible.'_ He shook it about, trying to see if it would come off. Eventually he stopped waving and tried standing up a few more times, before he got the hang of his new legs.

The Advanced Hybrid noticed a small pond. He licked his lips, ready to saturate his thirst. He slowly made his way over to it, careful not to trip over anything. When he got to the edge, he leaned down to take a sip. He then stopped dead still. Right there, in the pond, was some sort of horned creature. It a snout filled with flat teeth. Its black mane hung over its grey body. A pair of a golden eyes stared up at him. He snarled. His killer instinct flared up. He raised his front leg, but stopped. The creature in the pond did the same. He then looked at his hoof and then to the reflection. The Chimera moved his arm again, which the creature copied.

Suddenly, he realized something. This was his reflection. _'No! This cannot be me. I'm a Chimera. A Chimera. Not this…this…thing.' _He shook his head furiously. _'Something's wrong. So very wrong.' _He looked down at the reflection and growled deeply. "Stop it!" He yelled. But the reflection stayed the same. "Stop lying." But it continued showing him that same form. His left eye twitched, as his body shook. Something snapped inside. An emotion, something he never felt before, took him. Utter rage! He roared and struck the water furiously. Again and again, he struck it, wanting the image to go away. But it stayed, no matter how many times he tried. No matter how much he didn't want to accept it. After several minutes of this futile struggle, he gave up. He then sat down at the edge of the pond.

The former Chimera just stood there, watching his reflection. _'Why?'_ He asked himself. His mind racing with thoughts and ideas, which he never thought would happen to him. _'I've changed.' _He thought. _'Is this another part of my evolution? Is this a new strain? Or was it…' _He snarled, shaking in anger. _'The humans! They did this. I should have known. Those blasted pests have been plotting some new weapon to unleash on us. But it didn't work. I'm still here and I'm still fighting.' _

The last thing he could remember before waking up here, was seeing that human pointing its gun straight at him. He thought it fired. It seemed like the human did. He heard the blast, which was louder than expected, and his whole world went white. _'Maybe I'm dead.' _He thought. _'Maybe that human did strike me down.' _He growled, unable to stand the thought of being bested by a human. _'Or maybe I survived and they molded me into a new strain.' _He had to admit, he liked that idea better.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard something rustling behind him. _'Humans.'_ The Advanced Hybrid stayed completely still. His new ears swiveled on top of his head, towards the area. He had to admit, he liked this new feature. His hearing was much superior now. When the noises stopped, he pinpointed the exact spot the new comer was.

In the blink of an eye, he jumped to his feet, turned around, and pounced onto his foe. The creature yelped in pain as he landed on top of it. A deep throated growl escaped his lips, as he peered down at the individual underneath him. It snarled back at him, its teeth bore in defiance. It was the same type of being he was. A four legged creature of some sort. It had a grey coat, with a black mane, but lacked the horn he acquired. It even had a Hedgehog grenade like mark on its rump. But that wasn't what intrigued him. It was the two golden eyes that perked his interest. The same familiar eyes that he'd seen all his life. His own eyes.

Slowly, he calmed his mind and took in its appearance. When he did, he could actually feel something. Something from the being underneath his feet. It was a connection. That same old familiar connection. His eyes widened. _'He's one of my own.' _Quickly, he got off it. The moment he did, it got to its feet and took a fighting stance. It was ready to fight. Fight and kill.

"Report." He commanded. He knew that his own kind would listen to a direct order. _'If not,' _He thought. _'Dinner time.'_ The other Chimera just looked at him, not changing from his fighting stance. "I said report." It cautiously stepped down from its stance and looked at him. Studying him as if he was a threat. "I am your commander and I order you to report."

Immediately, its eyes widened. It stood at attention. "Infantry class of the Chimera horde, reporting." He said.

"What is our present location?" The Advanced Hybrid asked.

"No clue, commander." The Hybrid responded.

The Advanced Hybrid shook his head. "I didn't expect you too." He said. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something in the sky. He wasn't sure what it was, but they were heading straight towards them. He turned to face them, bearing his teeth. The other Chimera saw this and did the same. It wasn't long before he could make them out clearly, thanks to his keen eyes. _'Why do I have only two now?'_ They looked just like them, except these had feathery wings. He calmed down and motioned for the other one to do so as well.

The fliers soon touched down and bowed their heads. "Sniper division reporting." The lead one said.

The Advanced Hybrid noticed that they looked rather beaten and bloody. "What happened?" He said.

The winged Chimera looked away. "We had a little…confusion." He said.

One of the winged Chimera tried biting one of others wings. The other turned its head and hissed a warning. The Advanced Chimera growled. "We will have none of this." He scolded. They complied and looked at him. "Now, did you find any others?"

The lead one nodded. "Yes," He said. "We have a few more fliers, horned ones, and ground dwellers, coming this way."

"Good." The Advanced Hybrid said, nodding his head. _'It's already shaping up nicely.' _He thought. _'Now to find our command post.'_ "Now, we're getting somewhere."

"We also spied a few others." The winged Chimera said.

His ears perked up when he heard that. "What do you mean 'others'?" The Advanced Hybrid said.

The winged Chimera grinned. "Food." He simply replied.

The Advanced Hybrid grinned as well and looked at the avian ones. "Then prepare the troops." He said. "The prey won't catch itself." The avian Chimera nodded in acknowledgment. The other chimera growled and licked their jaws in hunger.

_'Things could get better.'_ Then, the Advanced Hybrid spotted his Bullseye sitting on the ground not far from his location. _'Okay, now they couldn't get any better.'_ He wondered for a second why it was here and not his armor. But those thoughts only lasted a second. He trotted over to it and reached over with one of his new limbs. He then noticed something odd. He had no fingers! He couldn't pick up his trusty weapon. His eye twitched, fiercely. He had that weapon with him his whole life. Every single day he would go out and practice with it. It was as dear a thing as a Chimera could have. And now, in this new form, brought on by humans, he couldn't use it. He growled deeply, a deadly glint in his eyes. _'THEY WILL PAY!' _"Have someone grab our weapons!" He yelled furiously, startling the Chimera around him. "We aren't leaving them behind." He then lowered his head and gripped his beloved gun in his teeth. Now way was he letting any of the others get their hands on it. _'Do any of them still have hands?'_

* * *

><p>A splitting headache was Gregory's morning wake up call. He groaned. His first thoughts, when he started to awaken were, <em>'Am I still alive?' <em>His continuously throbbing headache confirmed his existence. With that small tidbit, he could sigh in relief. He brought his hand to his head and rubbed it. "I'll be feeling this for a while." He said, out loud to himself. "Man, oh man. I must have guzzled down a whole six pack." But something was off. He continued rubbing, but rather slowly for another moment. _'Okay, why can't I feel my fingers?' _He thought. He then moved his hand in front of his head. What he saw was the most shocking thing that he'd ever lay his eyes on. His hand was a hoof! _'A hoof? Why a hoof? Wait.' _He then stood up and paced around in a circle, inspecting himself. After a moments study, he sat back down. _'I'm a pony…WHAT?' _Thousands of reasonable explanations resounded inside his skull. _'I'm dreaming. Yeah. That's it. This is just one big dream.' _He then raised his hoof to his head. _'But why do I ache? If this was a dream, I wouldn't feel a thing. Especially this horn on my head.' _He stopped right all movement. "I have a horn…and I'm a pony…Yeah, this all makes logical sense." He rolled his eyes, while gritting his teeth. "I mean, the machine was designed to…" His eyes flew open. "THE MACHINE!" He scrambled about, looking for the device. He kept stumbling over his new legs.

Gregory searched for what felt like half an hour, before he gave up. He huffed in exhaustion. "That's just great. The machine is gone. I'm alone. And now, I'm a pony. This is sounding like one of those fairy tale stories I read as a kid."

Just then, he heard something groan. His muscles tensed, ready to take him as far away from here as possible. _'Please don't be a Chimera. Though, if this is some crack pot fairy tale, it's probably a dragon…I don't give a damn which. I just want out of here.' _After a moments wait, his curiosity got the best of him. Slowly, and cautiously, he made his way over to the sound. Once he was close enough, he hid behind a tree. He closed his eyes and took a breath. _'Okay, just a small peek.' _He looked around.

What he saw was vastly different than what he had expected. A brown coated, black mane unicorn lay in the field. _'A unicorn.' _"Of course." He groaned. "It's a unicorn, just like me. It all makes sense. Like a bullfrog riding a tricycle." He walked over to the downed creature and looked down at it. As he did, he noticed a red test tube mark on its rear. _'Some type of brand.'_ "Hey, are you okay?" He then reeled back. "Wait! I'm talking to a unicorn…This shouldn't make any sense. The next thing you know, some Chimera ponies are going to show up."

"Don't move, or this will be more painful than it needs to be." A voice resounded behind him.

Gregory turned around. What he saw were a bunch of unicorns, Pegasus, and simple ponies, standing around him with menacing stares. But what really caught his eyes were their golden eyes. _'Aren't those the same as… ?' _"Me and my big mouth." He said facehooving.

One unicorn walked straight up to him. He was a little larger than him, so when he stopped, he looked down at Gregory, with a stern glare. "Before I kill you, tell me…whatever you are, how did you turn us?" He said.

Gregory was silent for a moment. "I don't know." He said, in a small voice. It was pierced by his evident fear.

"Don't know?" The Chimera unicorn said, growling. He bared his teeth in a menacing snarl. "Turn us back."

"I don't know how…Wait! You can talk?" Gregory said. His scientist part inside him was intrigued. If these Chimera could talk, he could learn so much. He could learn everything there is to know about them. The secrets of the Chimera would be at his fingertips, or hoof tips now. He could save Earth, he could…

He was cut off from this train of thought, when one of the Chimera ponies rammed right into his side. Shortly, he was pinned down, with those familiar hateful golden eyes staring down at him. Except, this one seemed different somehow. This Pegasus, as hard as it sounded, seemed feminine. "Now," The Chimera unicorn said, walking over to him. "I want you to turn us back now, or we'll just have to kill you now."

"But I told you already." Gregory said, hoping he could explain himself to them. "I don't know how this happened. The machine wasn't supposed to do this. It was just a prototype."

"Machine?" The unicorn ears perked at the word. "What type of machine?"

Gregory thought for a moment. _'I didn't know Chimera were curious.' _He thought. _'You learn something new every day.' _"Just a teleporter." He said. "That's all."

The Chimera unicorn looked around at the others. "Teleporter?" He said, as though the word was foreign to him. _'It probably was.'_ "I do not know what a teleporter is?" He then shook his head and growled. "This is pointless. Change us back."

"I can't." Gregory said.

"I'm tired of this foolishness, human." He said. The unicorn glared down at him. "You deprive us of our song."

Gregory was silent for a moment. "Uh, song?" He asked, but immediately cringed when the Chimera unicorn shoved its horn close to his face.

"The song that commands us. The song that unifies us. The song we have known and shall know all our lives." The unicorn stomped a hoof onto the ground. "I will hear it again. And no human is going to stop me from getting it." Just then, a low chuckle could be heard. The Chimera unicorn looked over at the downed unicorn. He strode over to him. The Chimera looked him over. Soon, the chuckle turned up a notch. Then, it went into straight up laughter. Hysterical laughter. The Chimera unicorn snarled. He turned to Gregory and pointed a hoof to the laughing pony. "What is this? What is he doing?"

"He's laughing." Gregory risked telling him. _'Well, he'll die happy.' _He thought, bitterly.

"I do not like this 'laughing'." The Chimera unicorn said, slurring the foreign word. "I demand you stop." But the unicorn didn't pay a single bit of attention to him. Instead, he kept on laughing. "I said stop." He continued on. The Chimera started kicking the unicorn's body, but he didn't seem to care, just reveling in his own mirth. "I command you to stop this, you inferior creature."

"How does it feel?" The unicorn finally spoke up. The Chimera stopped kicking. The unicorn turned to look at him. "How does it feel to have things out of your control? To have your world turned upside down."

"But I'm standing straight up." The Chimera said. He leaned his head to the side. "I am not upside down."

"Just answer the question." The unicorn demanded. Gregory gulped. This guy was just asking for it. Talking like that to a Chimera. That was just plain suicide. _'Though, something seems familiar about him. His voice sounds oddly familiar.'_

"I shall not take orders from you." The Chimera unicorn snapped. "I am bred to be the most efficient killer in the whole horde. You…You are just some plain, disgusting creature that dare not walk the world alongside us."

"You wouldn't let us." The unicorn said. _'Wouldn't let us?' _Gregory quirked an eyebrow, before studying the unicorn some more.

"I will have no more of this." The Chimera unicorn said. He turned back to his cohorts. "Kill them and spare me the leftovers."

Gregory gulped. "But you can't just do that." He said.

"I can and I will." The Chimera unicorn said, standing proud.

"But if we die, you will be stuck like this." The unicorn pointed out.

The Chimera unicorn stopped in his tracks. Slowly, it turned around. The piercing golden eyes studied them for a couple of moments, which felt like an eternity. "Then you will live until we are Chimera once more." He said. "Bring them with us." He walked off. The others gathered together around him.

The Pegasus flew off of him, letting Gregory up. He hurried over to the downed unicorn. "You have no idea who you just pissed off." He whispered.

"Oh, Gregory." The unicorn said. "You know me." He stood up, but fell down onto his front legs.

Gregory's eyes widened. "John?" He said. "Is that you?"

"Who else could it be?" John said.

Before Gregory could say another word, two ponies and a Pegasus came over to them. "Move it." The Pegasus said, snarling down at them. "We don't have all day."

Gregory looked away from the Chimera pony and then spied something familiar. Just a short distance away, Jessica's doll lay on the ground. _'Well, that's helpful.' _He thought, reminding himself of John's little episodes. He walked over and picked it up the toy. He then leant it to John.

John's eyes widened and he snatched up the little doll. He held it close to his body. "Thank you." He said.

Just then, one of the Chimera ponies growled, pushing Gregory forward roughly. "Get moving." He said.

"Yes, sir." Gregory whimpered out, before moving on.

* * *

><p>Bon-Bon huffed in agitated. <em>'One late book.' <em>She thought, heaving in and out from all the walking she had to do. _'I had to walk all the way from Ponyville, to that silly little shack, just because I returned one late book.' _Okay, she had failed to return several books in the past, but that didn't stop her from complaining. Though, Lyra would say differently.

Her muscles ached, as she carried the bag of supplies for Twilight. _'And might I add that that zebra was so creepy. This is the last time I check out anything from her library again.' _

After another moments trot, the Earth pony began to sweat. Not just from exhaustion, but from fear as well. She didn't know why, but something just wasn't right with this forest. _'Much more than usual.' _She thought. It felt like there was a pair of eyes watching her. Taking in her every movement. Bon-Bon wanted out of there at that very moment. Then, a strange and sickly smell caught her notice. It smelled like…like…death! _'Oh no, zombies.' _She started becoming hysterical. _'This is just like that movie I saw. Lone, beautiful girl goes out alone and gets eaten by zombies. Alright, calm down. It was just a movie. It was just a movie.' _

Then, she heard a small cricket chirp. Bon-Bon jumped several feet in the air. "I don't want to die a virgin." She yelled and started galloping off.

The mare ran and ran. She kept on running, until she stumbled onto some roots. The roots hooked her hooves and she went tumbling down and onto her face. She lay there, groaning. Finally, she got up and put a hoof to her head. "This is going to take one fine day at the spa to clear up." She wiped off the dirt from her face. But then, she heard something. It was the steady beat of some pony. She could tell the hoof steps were coming closer and closer. She started trembling, her knees shaking like small twigs.

Then, right in front of her, some distance away, came a large black, grey mane Earth pony. Its cutie mark looked like a hoof cracking open a skull, which creeped her out. He was the biggest pony she had ever seen, though Celestia could have been taller. His large golden eyes felt like they were piercing her soul. "Uh, hello there. I'm glad I found you." She smiled, wiping her brow. "You had me scared there for a minute." The stallion was silent. "Uh, like, I'm talking here." Again, no reply. "Are you like deaf or something? Cause we have a doctor who'd take care of that." She was only answered with a deathly silence. "Cha, then like, be that way."

Bon-Bon took a step away from him. The second she did, the stallion started pawing at the ground. Large amounts of air passed his nostrils, for which one could mistake for something like smoke. She could have sworn he looked like he was going to charge at her. _'But that would be so stupid, unless…' _Her thoughts were interrupted when the stallion roared. Something, she never thought she'd hear from a pony. It then started galloping right smack towards her. She wanted to run but her hooves were stuck in place out of sheer fear. It wasn't long before the stallions head collided with her side. This sent her sprawling to the ground. She tried to get up, but the stallion grabbed her tail. He then, with ease, swung her right into a tree. She cried out in pain. The stallion did this another couple of times, before letting her fall to the ground. Bon-Bon laid there, tears streaming down her face. Her body was racked in utter pain. The next thing she saw was the stallion rearing on its back hooves, ready to crush her skull with his fore legs. "Please don't." She desperately cried.

Before the fatal blow could be made, a small brown Earth pony head-butted the stallion, sending it teetering over to the ground. The new Earth pony, which was obviously younger and smaller then even her, stood defiantly in front of her. She noticed that he didn't have a cutie mark, which she thought was strange. Though, today was filled with a lot of strange twists. "If you want someone to fight, then how about you fight me." He said. The black stallion roared and charged at him. The brown Earth pony nimbly jumped to the side, easily dodging him.

The black stallion stopped and turned around to face the young fighter. "Show me your moves." The Colt said, smiling. The colossal Earth pony pawed the ground and charged again. The colt dodged him once more and bucked him in the side of the head. "Falcon buck." The black stallion raised a hoof to its face, rubbing the bruise. The colt smiled. "Yes." The giant stallion growled and again charged.

The brown colt stood his ground, with his back to a tree. Bon-Bon looked on in terror. _'He's going to get himself killed.' _She thought. But then, he surprised her. Right before the black stallion got to him, the colt jumped backwards. He cartwheeled in the air and landed on the side of the tree. The same second, the black stallion rammed its head into it. The colt then jumped onto the stallion's back and bucked him right in the back of the skull. "Falcon buck." The stallion roared before falling to the ground. The colt quickly got off, and smiled down in triumph, but it was short lived, as they heard a piercing shriek.

They looked up to see two grey, black mane Pegasi hovering over them. "Oh, that's just cheating." The colt whined. Bon-Bon just stared at him. _'Seriously!'_ The two fliers dove down, heading right straight towards him. The colt dodged them both on their first run. "You two couldn't hit the broadside of a barn." The Pegasi nimbly flew around the trees and tried again. Bon-Bon didn't know what to do. She doubted that the colt could take on both of them. So, she did the best she could. She looked around herself and grabbed the biggest rock she could and threw it at one. She got a lucky hit, as the rock smacked into the side of one of the Pegasus's face. It screeched in pain. In its pained state, it accidently slammed into the other Pegasus, sending them right dab into a tree.

The colt looked at her and smiled. "Thanks." He said. "Though, I could have taken them."

Bon-Bon smiled, rolling her eyes. "You welcome." She croaked out. Even talking hurt her dearly.

But there little moment of peace was short lived. The two Pegasi got back on to their feet. As well as the large stallion, who looked very peeved. They looked like they were going to go start the fight again, and the colt readied himself. "Round two. Fight!" He said.

"Stop!" Someone yelled. They all turned around to see a large group of grey, black mane ponies. _'Oh, great. More of them.' _She thought. Two of them were brown, however. Like the smaller pony before her. The grey ponies around them seemed to be keeping a close eye on those two. The lead unicorn came over to them. He looked over her and the colt. Then, he turned to the other three. "Kill them." He turned back to the others. They looked like they were only happy to.

"Wait!" An elderly brown unicorn said, stepping forth past the other grey ponies. He had a little doll on his back. "You can't just kill them."

"Why not?" The grey unicorn said, glaring at him. "I spared your lives. Isn't that enough?"

"If you so much as harm one single innocent life, I'll take the only chance you have of going back to the grave." The brown unicorn said, looking at him with an equal glare.

The grey unicorn sent him a fierce glare, baring its teeth, before finally shaking his head. "Fine." He said. "We won't kill them," He then turned and walked on. "For now."

The elderly unicorn then walked over to her. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Like no." Bon-Bon said. She coughed violently.

The elderly unicorn frowned. "I'll just have to carry you, until we find someone to look after you." He said. He moved his head under her, careful not to pierce her with his horn. Then, gently, he scooped her up and onto his back.

"There's a town not far from here." Bon-Bon said. She knew she was risking a lot, but she was in so much pain. "They can help."

* * *

><p>Back in Ponyville, another frantic struggle took place. An epic battle between good and evil, light and dark, life and death. A deciding moment in the history of Equestria, or rather, of all worlds. A mind blowing event with feats unimaginable by mere mortal minds. A place of extreme conflict that only the bravest or most foolish wanderer would ever venture forth into this…<p>

"Aren't you over doing this a bit?" Pinkie Pie said, stretching out her neck.

Hmmm, sorry about that. A writer and his musings and all. Can't help that.

"Okey, dokey, lokey." Pinkie Pie said, smiling.

Carrot Top came in through the front door. The moment she did, her mouth dropped open. "HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?" She yelled.

"SURPRISE!" Surprise said, jumping out behind her. Carrot Top shrieked. Surprise just giggled at her antic. "Is everyone here so jumpy wumpy?"

"Nah, I saw Rarity jump twice as high once." Pinkie Pie said. "I think she thought Prince Blueblood was behind her."

Surprise gagged. "That meany pants would scare me too." She said. "Did you know that he tried to ask me out once?"

Pinkie Pie gasped. "No way." She said. "Tell me all about it."

"GET OUT!" Carrot Top yelled. The two bubbly ponies hopped out, giggling. Carrot Top slammed the door behind them. "As if I don't already have enough to do deal with Ditzy." Just then, the doorbell rang. _'Speak of the devil.' _She turned around and opened it. And low and behold, that wall eyed friend of hers, Ditzy Doo, stood there. Her two daughters, Sparkler and Dinky, stood behind her. "Hi, Ditzy. What brings you over?" _'Other than to raid my fridge of course.'_

Ditzy smiled. "Oh, I'm working late and since there isn't any school today, I was hoping if you'd babysit." She said.

"I'm not a baby." Sparkler said. Ditzy just ignored her statement.

"Well, can't Sparkler look after Dinky herself?" Carrot Top said, hoping to avoid any more interaction with her friend. She liked her, really. But yesterday was hectic and she wanted a day to herself.

"No." Ditzy said, her face showing a slight tinge of fear. "I'm not leaving my muffins alone by themselves."

"Mom," Sparkler said, walking next to her. "I can take care of myself."

"The world is too dangerous." Ditzy said. "You could get hurt."

"In our own house?" Sparkler said.

"I read somewhere that most accidents happen in the home." Ditzy said. Carrot Top shook her head. Ditzy was overprotective of her daughter's. Well, considering what happened to their father…I think it was justified.

"But Ponyville is like the safest place in Equestria." Sparkler said. "Nothing ever happens here." Carrot Top and Ditzy Doo just stared at her for moment. Finally, she conceded defeat. "Alright."

Ditzy hugged her. "Don't worry." She said. "One day, you'll take on this world all on your own." She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She then hugged Dinky and kissed her forehead. "Now be good for auntie Top, okay?" They both nodded. "I'll be back this afternoon." She hugged them. "I love you two."

"We love you too mom." They both said, hugging back.

Carrot Top had to hold back tears. She always found it so touching when they did stuff like that. A real family. Oh, how she wished to a foal of her own and a stallion by her side. _'A big, strong stallion. Who's brave and true and so good in…' _"Carrot Top?"

Carrot Top shook her head to get rid of the small fantasy forming inside. _'Not in from of the fillies.' _She thought. She looked down to Dinky. "What is it sweetie."

"I'm hungry." Dinky Doo said.

Carrot Top smiled. "I know just the thing." She said, leading them inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I own neither Resistance, or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. <strong>

**Resistance is owned by Insomniac.**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro studios.**

**I do hope you enjoy this crossover of mine and if you any ideas, suggestions, or tips, please don't be afraid to contact me.**


	4. Events set in motion

The mismatched party moved in absolute silence through the forest. Not one made even the slightest sound. The forest did it for them, with sights and noises foreign to their senses. Gregory's eyes wondered every which way, never staying in one spot for more than a few seconds. Sweat peppered his body, as he fought the urge to run and escape his captors. His mind was still processing everything that had happened within the last twenty-four hours. _'Okay, I'm a pony. I can confirm that fact.' _He wiggled his tail, which really creeped him out immensely._ 'My colleagues are ponies and so is the Chimera. And we've gone to a land with talking ponies…Is there anything I've missed. Oh, I don't know. ANYTHING NOT PONY RELATED!' _He screamed the last bit inside his own skull.

"So," Bon-Bon said from on top of John's back. He had learned her name along the way. _'She just can't keep her mouth shut, can she?' _He thought. Her voice still was a little strained. "Where'd you ponies come from?"

Gregory's eye twitched. _'She had to say it. That foul, pathetic word.' _"We'd rather not talk about it." He answered, hoping she'd drop the issue.

"Oh, come on." Bon-Bon whined. "There isn't much else to do, until we get to Ponyville."

Gregory twitched again. _'Ponies!' _He thought, seething at the very word. "What a stupid name for a town." He sneered.

"Gregory," John snapped at him. "Don't be rude."

"Gregory?" Bon-Bon said, sniggering. "That's your name? That's, like, so funny."

"That's a very common name from where I come from." He said, defending himself.

"And where's that?" Bon-Bon said. "Weirdsville?" She giggled.

"Oh, ha-ha," Gregory said. "Make fun of the guys who saved your skin, why don't you." Bon-Bon just rolled her eyes. "Besides, I don't want to talk to a pony. It just creeps me out."

"Why?" Bon-Bon asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You're a pony too. What do you have some type of disorder? 'Cause I heard of this guy who couldn't stand being around other people for more than a few minutes before totally losing it. They, like, had to restrain him and all. They even sent him to the nuthouse, can you believe it?"

Gregory's mind raged inside. _'Why did this pony have to be a blabber mouth? WHY? Why couldn't she just be a normal, stupid pony? Is this world really just that cruel?' _He thought. "I don't have a disorder." He growled.

"Oh, but you totally act like you do." Bon-Bon said.

Gregory started shaking in rage. _'Calm yourself down. Don't let the po…I mean, mammal get to you.' _He thought, trying to slow his breathing. _'You're better than this.' _

"Let me guess," Bon-Bon said. "You're a virgin." He was silent, not wanting to answer. "I knew it. You so scream virgin."

"NO I DON"T!" Gregory yelled, having enough of her talking. "I don't scream virgin. It doesn't matter. I shouldn't even be here talking to a pony. Ponies don't talk. They shouldn't talk. It's not natural."

"You're not natural." Bon-Bon retorted.

"See," Gregory said to John, hoping he'd stop her. "See what she did. She did it again."

"Stop this childish behavior." John said.

"I'm not childish." Gregory said.

"You so are." Bon-Bon said, smirking at him.

"Am not." Gregory said, stomping a hoof to the ground.

"Are too." Bon-Bon said, in a sing song like voice.

"Am not." Gregory raised his voice.

"Are too." Bon-Bon said, unfazed.

"Oh, just shut up." Gregory said, stomping a hoof to the ground. "I've had it with and your infernal non-stop chit chat. I'd rather talk to a Chimera and I know that they'd just tear out my throat. You know why? Because they are a vile, sick, inhuman bunch of…"

Before he could finish his speech, he was talked to the ground by a Pegasus Chimera. He looked up to see it was the same one as before. "Be quiet." It yelled at him. He could tell it was feminine. _'But Chimera don't have any sort of gender.' _He thought, frantically. When she kept on staring at him, he gulped and nodded his head. He could feel himself blush. It sickened him a little. _'She's Chimera. Get a hold of yourself. Just because she feels so nice and warm…UGH!'_

She got off of him and flew off a few yards away. When she did so, he then tried to make sure his assumption was right. So, he stared over at her rear. _'For scientific curiosity of course.' _He told himself. He could see her body had womanly curves, especially her legs, where they went up smoothly. He then looked over her rather endearing bottom.

"Pervert." Bon-Bon said, watching his staring. She was frowning at him.

Gregory's cheeks went red, as he realized he had been staring for longer than meant too. He quickly looked away, wiping away a little drool on his chin. "I am not." He said. "I was just checking her gender, that's all."

"Ewww." Bon-Bon said.

"You wouldn't understand." Gregory said. _'I don't even understand.' _

"I understand that you're a pervert." Bon-Bon said, turning her head away with her snout slightly raised in the air.

Gregory just groaned and shook his head. _'I hate this world.' _He thought.

* * *

><p>The Advanced Hybrid scanned the environment with his keen eyes, while he dragged his Bullseye along, gripped firmly in his teeth. He searched every nook and cranny of the forest, looking for any signs of danger. He made due with only two eyes, but he missed his other four. <em>'This forest,' <em>He thought, perplexed. _'It reminds me of home. Yet, none of the sounds are familiar. Neither are the smells. What happened here? Did the humans turn the rest of the creatures too?' _

Just then, he heard a flutter of wing beats coming towards him. His ears swiveled about and he turned to the source, snarling. A winged Chimera met his gaze, landing on the ground beside him. "Commander." The Chimera said.

He spit the gun out of his mouth so he could talk. "Yes." The Advanced Hybrid said, calming himself down. "Anything to report?"

"No commander." The winged Chimera responded. "The surrounding area is secure."

"Good." The Advanced Hybrid said, nodding in appreciation. "Now, scout the area ahead. I want to know how long until we find this 'town'."

The winged Chimera bobbed his head. "Yes commander." He spread his wings, but continued walking beside him for a moment. "Commander."

"What is it?" The Advanced Hybrid asked, wondering why he hadn't taken off yet.

"Why haven't we killed the human's yet?" The winged Chimera said, his stomach growled. The Chimera unicorn stiffened up when he heard the question. He rubbed it slightly with a hoof. "I'm starving."

The Advanced Hybrid's eyes flew out wide, before turning into a full glare. "Did you just question an order?" He said, growling. He stared down the other Chimera with his deadly gaze.

The winged Chimera shrunk back, low to the ground, shaking in fear. He quickly shook his head. "No." He said, in a trembling voice.

"Good." The Advanced Hybrid said, snorting.

"Well, sir, there is one more thing I'd like to say." The winged Chimer said.

"And that is?" The Advanced Hybrid said, clearly annoyed by his very presence."

"Why do you drag the Bullseye along with you?" He asked, to which the Advanced Hybrid growled deeply and took a few steps towards him. His winged companion took off as fast as his wings could take him. He stared off at him for a while, watching him leave. _'A Chimera does not question orders.' _He thought. _'What has gotten into that soldier...Wait! Did I just call us Chimera? Only humans do that.' _He put a hoof to his head. "I need a break." He said, before hitting himself. "We don't get breaks. We kill all the time you idiot. Don't go thinking this new form changes anything." He growled, upset with himself.

* * *

><p>What neither of them noticed, were two sets of eyes watching them as they went by. Glee sparkled within their eyes as they spied the group. They quickly moved on, hoping they hadn't been spotted.<p>

"Ha," One of the brown unicorns said, once they had put some distance between them and the new comers. He smiled in utter triumph. His bright orange mane swung about. His rainbow glitter cutie mark sparkled in the shadows. "We did it. We finally did it."

"Yeah, we did." His brown companion said. His mane was a dark pink and he had a sandwich cutie mark. His eyes then scrunched up. "Uhh, did what?"

The first one stared at him for a moment. _'Why do I always get paired up with this guy?'_ "Did what?" He mimed him. "We found exactly what we're looking for, you idiot."

"Oh," The second one said. "I thought we were checking out the plants. They seem nice and green, perfect for a sandwich."

The first unicorn stopped in his tracks and smacked the second one upside his head. "Portobello, will you shut up and grow a brain?" He asked.

"Uh, but won't that take a long time, Spray-On?" Portobello said, rubbing his bruised head.

Spray-On groaned in frustration. "Just keep an eye on the group, will you?" He asked. Portobello saluted. Spray-On rolled his eyes. _'Why do I get the nagging feeling he's going to muck this up?' _He mentally asked himself. He then teleported himself away from his idiot friend.

The next instant he appeared in a large bright yellow room. A few pegasi were flying about, doing loop de loops, and mostly crashing into the walls or ceiling. Some Earth ponies were frantically holding up huge stacks paper, trying to not to drop it. A dull yellow, brown maned unicorn was dicing apples in the center of the room, throwing away everything but the apple cores. _'Must be a slow day.' _

One gray maned, purple bodied unicorn walked backwards towards him, until he got right beside him. He had a ripped up piece of paper for a cutie mark. "Goodbye." He said, bowing his head.

"Goodbye." Spray-On replied.

"Chief does not want to see you." The unicorn said, smiling at him.

"No thank you." Spray-On said, walking through the daily mayhem. The unicorn took him to the back of the room, all while walking backwards, until they came to a door. It read 'No Chief Here' and 'Daily Chaos Industries' underneath. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." A gruff voice called. Spray-On walked inside. There, behind a large wooden desk, sat a gruff light brown, black mane Earth Pony. He had a small, square moustache. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Spray-On looked at his boss for a moment, noting his intense stare. He looked over to see a picture of three ponies, which he recognized as the owners of Equestria Daily, Phoe, Cereal, and Seth. "Uh, is this a good time?" He asked.

"Arrogant blowhards." His boss, Chief, said, scowling. "Those blokes won't put my masterpiece in their fancy smancy paper of theirs. AGAIN! And it was such a brilliant piece of art." He stood up and grabbed a lone piece of paper. He walked over to him and shoved the paper into his face. "Read it."

Spray-On took the paper and did as he was told.

_/This is a story._

_Something happens in the beginning, affects the characters and they go on a grand adventure to stop some danger, eventually defeating the evil, and living happily ever after._

_The End. /_

He looked up to his boss. He gulped when he saw Chief's fierce look of determination. _'Just lie.'_ "I think it's brilliant, sir." He fibbed.

"See!" Chief said. "I knew it. Those people can't see something so marvelous and take it in consideration. They are just jealous of how I handle the plot."

"Uh, you're right on that regard, sir." Spray-On said, looking away.

"It also would help if Nonsense would stop being so into that Phoe filly. He creeps her out." Chief said, eyeing the purple unicorn. He was ogling the beautiful Pegasus in the picture, with his tongue hanging out. Chief shook his head in pity. Phoe had placed several restraining orders against him. "Boy, he needs a girlfriend or something...Of course, not with that Phoe filly." He growled, glaring at the picture again.

"Um, sir." Spray-On said, raising a hoof. "I have some news to report."

Suddenly, a black maned, red unicorn stallion popped his head out of an empty vase on the desk. "Does it concern my handsomeness?" He asked.

"No." Spray-On said, shaking his head.

"Then, I'm not interested." The stallion said. Right before leaving, he ripped off the piece of the poster, with Phoe on it, and disappearing inside with a burst of magic.

"Hey!" Nonsense said, diving into the vase. All he accomplished was getting his head stuck.

Chief just ignored them, as usual. "Now, what's this news you speak of?" He asked.

"Well, remember the..." Spray-On said, before Chief silenced him with a hoof to his mouth.

"Don't bring up that here." Chief said. "We might be being watched." He then moved his gaze, as though breaking the audience, and gave an 'I'm watching you' kind of look.

"Okay," Spray-On said, once Chief removed his hoof. "Well, I found the perfect people for it."

"YES!" Chief exclaimed. He then walked up to the picture of Seth. Behind him, Nonsense was still struggling with the vase on his head. "Take that, Sethy. Not so high and mighty now. I don't have a Kazoo cutie mark for nothing." He walked over and patted Spray-On's shoulder. "You did good, kid. Real good. You'd make him proud."

"Really?" Spray-On said, grinning from ear to ear. "That's so awesome, but what happens if they get to Ponyville?"

"Ponyville?" Chief said, before smiling. "I've got one of my top agents there, scoping the lay about, you know, since the incident."

"I miss him already." Spray-On said, looking a bit down.

"We all do." Chief said. He quickly brought his hoof back over his shoulder, hitting the vase on Nonsense's head. Cracks splintered all the way up, before it broke into pieces. Nonsense smiled, before falling backwards, unconscious. "But we must carry on in his name."

"A noble cause, sir." Spray-On said, nodding his head.

"Now…" Chief said, before stopping. "Is that all?"

"Uh, yes." Spray-On said.

"Good." Chief said, before walking back to his desk. "I have a 'How to act like a penguin' class coming up and I don't want to be late for it. You are dismissed."

Spray-On then walked out of the office. "Well, that went well." He said.

"Did it?" A green unicorn said, walking by his. His had a short, dark green mane. His cutie mark was a question mark. "Are you sure of that?"

"Yes." Spray-On said. "And I don't have time for this, Quizler."

"What time is there to lose if one has nothing to do?" Quizler said.

"I have a lot of important things to do." Spray-On said.

Quizler brought up the green cane he always carried with him and twirled it around. He then pointed it at him. "Like what?" He asked.

"Like spying for one." Spray-On said.

"On who?" Quizler inquired.

"None of your business." Spray-On said, getting irritated by his antics. "Why do you always have to ask questions and give out riddles?"

"It is my nature, dear boy." Quizler said. "Would the world spin if not for the light of the sun?"

"Well…" Spray-On said, before bringing a hoof to his chin. "Would it?"

"Answer that yourself." Quizler said.

"Oh, come on." Spray-On said. "If I tell you where the new comers are going, will you tell me the answer?"

"I might." Quizler said.

"They're heading towards Ponyville." Spray-On said. "They should arrive by the end of today."

Quizler's eyes widened. "Ponyville, you say?" He said, pointing his cane at Spray-On's chest. "You mean 'the Ponyville'?"

"Yeah," Spray-On said, as though it was no big deal. _'Which it isn't.' _He thought. "That's what I said." Quizler grinned. "Now, what's the answer?"

Quizler twirled his cane in the air, looking at though he was entranced by it. "What?" He said.

"What's the answer to the question?" Spray-On asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Quizler said, putting his cane to his side. "Good day." He walked off.

"WAIT!" Spray-On said, but Quizler ignored him. "Damn it." He said, under his breath so no one could hear. "What's so special about Ponyville, anyways?"

* * *

><p>The winged Chimera soared through the skies, looking over the forest below. He searched high and low in the proceeding area, but hadn't found any town. <em>'What is a town, anyways?' <em>He asked himself. He didn't know why he did it, he just did. He never asked questions before, but now, he was just full of them, not to mention a new sensation. A wonderful sensation he couldn't describe. Whenever he took to the air, he felt so alive, like nothing in the world could match him. He felt...he felt...He actually felt something for the first time in his life. No matter what his commander would say about it, he wouldn't stop asking questions, or stop this feeling. He loved it too much.

As he was musing again, he didn't see a grey Pegasus straight ahead, until he crashed into her. They both tumbled to the ground, and landed, with him on the bottom. He groaned as his eyes swirled in their sockets. The flier on top of him looked down, concerned. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." She said, getting off of him.

Once his head stopped spinning, he leapt to his hooves. He snarled at her. All she did was smile and giggle a bit. The Chimera was taken aback by this. Usually, humans found him threatening. _'Aren't I still terrifying?' _"Why are you doing that?" He asked.

"Cause you growled at me." She said, holding a hoof to her mouth. "It was so cute."

"Cute." The winged Chimera said. He didn't know what that word meant, but he knew he didn't like what it probably meant. His hooves dug into the ground. "I am not cute."

The Pegasus just kept giggling at him for a moment, before stopping. "Sorry, for laughing." She said. "I just couldn't resist."

The Chimera snorted. "Weakling." He said. He then noticed her eyes. They were a golden yellow, similar to his, but they were contorted in a weird fashion. _'Design flaw.' _

"Hey, I wasn't the one who slammed into me." She said, before tapping her chin. "Or did I slam into you, slamming into me, umm; I'll just go with my first statement."

The Chimera just looked at her for a moment, perplexed. Suddenly, something dawned in his brain. His first idea. "Is there a 'town' nearby?" He asked.

"Oh, yes." She nodded her head. She extended her wings. "I've just finished my rounds so I could show you." He did so too. "Hey, I didn't catch your name."

"Name?" The Chimera asked. "What's a name?"

The Pegasus just stared at him, or at least, he thought she did. _'It's so hard to tell with her eyes.' _"Everypony has a name." She said, before extending her hoof. "My name's Ditzy Doo, but you can call me Derpy if you want. I don't mind." The Chimera just stared at it, unsure of what to do. Ditzy giggled. "You're supposed to shake it."

The Chimera took her hoof in his. He noted how hers felt soft to the touch, rather pleasing. He gently shook it, before releasing. "Is that it?" He asked.

"Yup." Ditzy answered. "Now, what's your name?"

"I don't have one." The Chimera said. "I don't need this, 'name'."

Ditzy gasped. "Don't have a name?" She said. She stomped her hoof and gave him a determined stare. "Then I'll give you one." She then studied him over for a moment, taking in his appearance. Her eyes then lit up. "I have it. Golden-Eye."

"Golden-Eye!" The Chimera said. He looked down at the ground, again unsure of what to do. _'Should I accept it?' _He thought to himself.

Ditzy's ears drooped. "You don't like it." She said, sounding a bit disappointed.

The Chimera looked at her. He didn't know why, but he just hated seeing her look sad. "No!" He exclaimed. "I like it." He then puffed out his chest. "I am Golden-Eye."

Ditzy smiled proudly at him. "Great." She said, getting ready to take off. "I can't wait to show you Ponyville. I have some fresh muffins ready for a snack back at my place. You don't mind stopping a couple of times, do you?" Golden Eye shook his head. Ditzy grin went wider. "Great. I'm sure they'll like you." _'Who?' _He thought, but didn't bring it up.

They both took off. Golden-Eye thought over his new name, wondering what he'd do with it when he got back to his old body. On top of that, _'What's a muffin?'_

* * *

><p>Portobello continued watching the group of ponies, as they walked on through the Everfree Forest. He may not have any skills other than sandwich making, but he certainly knew how to stay hidden. <em>'Why did Spray-On think they were important?' <em>He asked himself. He admitted these ponies were intimidating. That was a severe understatement. They terrified him and he didn't know why. They just seemed so unnatural and out of place here. He wouldn't say any of this to Spray-On. He'd just hit him over the head again and call him and idiot. That hurt his feelings and his head. _Just cause I don't have a good brain, doesn't' mean he can hit me so much.' _He pouted, rubbing his head slightly. He tried to remember why they were here in the first place, but his memory failed him again. _'Just keep watching them, Porto.' _He reassured himself. _'That will get you somewhere.' _So, he did just that, making sure not to be seen by the new comers. He took a step closer to the group, trying to get a better look. He then accidently stepped on a large twig. With a loud 'snap', he ducked back down.

"Did you hear that?" One of the new ponies said.

"Yes." A louder voice said. "Keep your eyes out for anything."

"Me will." A very deep voice answered. "I crush and eat slinky creatures."

Portobello gulped, shaking in fear. _'They aren't serious, are they?' _He asked himself. He didn't want to find out the answer, so he slinked back into the shadows, hoping that he could stay hidden long enough for Spray-On to return. _'Please hurry back.'_

"So, what's up Port?" A voice said, behind him.

Portobello opened his mouth to scream, but a hoof silenced him. He was turned around to where he faced Spray-On. "Oh, it's you." He said, sighing with relief.

"Yeah, of course it's me." Spray-On said. "I said I'd be back."

"I know, I know." Portobello said. "It's just they keep talking about eating ponies." He shivered in fear. "I just don't want to be eaten."

"Oh, that's just big talk." Spray-On said, patting his friends shoulder. "They won't eat you."

"Me hungry!" A voice grumbled out.

"Where's a human when you need them?" Another said.

"I still don't know why we can't have one of those, what were they called, ponies?" A third said. The pair stiffened when they heard that. "At least we could take their legs. They're not using them."

"Orders are orders." One last voice said. "We will not eat them as long as the commander says we can't."

"I'm just saying is all." The third one said.

"Okay, whatever you do," Spray-On said, looking at his comrade. "Don't say a word."

"So, don't say 'a word'." Portobello said. Spray-On nodded. "Why? Do they have something against, 'a word'?" He asked.

Spray-On facehooved. _'This is going to be a long reconnaissance mission.' _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I own neither Resistance, or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.<strong>

**Resistance is owned by Insomniac.**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro studios.**

**I do hope you enjoy this crossover of mine and if you any ideas, suggestions, or tips, please don't be afraid to contact me.**


	5. Chapter 4

The forest was at peace. The wind filtered about, blowing the leaves slightly as it passed. The trees themselves stood tall and proud. Amongst them, a small squirrel fritted about, passing from branch to branch. Winter would be coming and it needed to store enough nuts for winter.

Usually, ponies did that, but not for the animals of the Everfree. They had to do it on their own. Sometimes, the squirrel envied his Ponyville cousins. Of course, as much as a squirrel could. Right now, the only thing that mattered was finding food for its family.

As the little guy jumped from branch to branch, he noticed something sparkling on the ground. They sparkled in the sunlight. He stopped and stared. There was a large pile of things on the ground. Curiosity got to the little squirrel, so he climbed down the tree and walked over to the pile. The little mammal tilted its head. All the things inside the pile were much larger than him. He sniffed them. It was strange. The squirrel had never smelt anything like it.

It was then when he remembered he had to store more food. The squirrel wondered if these strange objects, so it bit into one. Its eyes flew open and it reeled back. Its teeth hurt. Then, he thought it was like a nut, that there was food inside. Just one of these things could last them the whole winter. So, the squirrel gripped one in its mouth and tried to pull it along. The thing wouldn't budge. It was too heavy for him.

Suddenly, a distant sound could be heard. A certain soft swooshing sound. Its ears perked up and the squirrel stood up straight. It had to get away. Quickly, it scurried off, deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>Two grey Pegasi came flying through the canopy. The forest went silent as they approached. In their hooves were some Bullseye rifles. They hovered over the top of the pile and dropped the guns into it. Then, they landed. The two fliers had been ordered to search the forest and locate any and all items. Weapons, suits, little things like that. The two Pegasi had spent the last hour collecting as much as they could find.<p>

One of them wiped their brow. "Phew." He said. He could feel water spread on his forehead. _'Why am I leaking?' _He thought. He had never experienced sweating before. "I didn't know it'd be that hard."

"It would have been easier, if not for these." His compatriot said, holding up his hooves.

His friend had been changed too. _'Into what exactly?' _The Chimera Pegasus thought. He couldn't think of what to call himself now. He was in a new body, a new strain of sorts. He wasn't part of the whole anymore. He couldn't hear the song. This both scared and uplifted him at the same time. This was a confusing experience. Not to mention the appearance of a Deadeye rifle on their flanks.

The two Pegasi still had a couple of bruises from where they had attacked one another. Waking up in new bodies will do that. Of course, they would heal soon enough. The Chimera had a massive healing factor. Any injury he sustained would heal in minutes.

"What are those, anyways?" The first one said, looking at their hooves inquisitively. "Strange feet?"

"I don't care what they are." The second one said. "The commander said we'll be back in our old forms in no time." He snorted. "And when we do, I'm going to have a big helping of human flesh. Ooh, I'd love to just dig in to a big juicy thigh."

The first one's mouth started to water. "Don't bring that up," He said, rubbing a hoof on his stomach. "I'm starving."

The second snorted. "Not until we finish rounding up everything like the commander ordered." He said.

"Well, I think we did." The first one said.

"How can you tell?" The second one asked. He moved a hoof to encompass the forest "If you hadn't noticed, everything's scattered about, in a forest no less."

"But did you see anything in the last two rounds?" The first one pointed out.

The second Flier opened his mouth, before closing it shut. He put a hoof to his chin and remained silent for a moment. Then, he smiled deviously. "No." He said.

"And…" The first one said, rolling a hoof in the air for him to go on.

"We can hunt now." The second one said. His mouth started too droll as he thought of feasting on flesh once more.

"Exactly." The first one said. He went to grab his Deadeye rifle in his teeth. He pulled it out of the pile. He smiled down at it. When a Chimera is born, or rather transformed, they are given one weapon and one weapon only. They hold on to it for their entire lives. They become more than just weapons; they become something of treasured objects. Something you held onto for dear life. "Now, let's go hunting."

His partner grabbed his own Deadeye out of the pile "So," He said, looking from his weapon to his compatriot. "How are we supposed to hold it?"

The first one stayed still for a moment, bringing a hoof up to eye level. He stared at it for a moment, before hitting his forehead with it. He growled, saying something in unintelligible, Chimerean babble. He let out a roar and extended his wings. It hadn't taken long for them to master flight. He then took to the air. His fellow Pegasus followed.

* * *

><p>Back in Ponyville, Carrot Top walked through her garden. The soft aroma of the earth filled her nostrils. The light of the sun bounced off herself, making it appear she shined like an angel. <em>'Yet, no stallion has ever looked at me that way.' <em>She thought bitterly.

The Earth pony couldn't help but feel at home and safe here inside the garden. Her precious plants kept her company. It always lifted her spirit. It kept her calm and serene, which helped a lot since she had Ditzy Doo as a roommate.

She rolled her eye, as she thought of some of the things her friend had gotten herself into. Falling packages, ruined carpets, and she nearly burned the house down. Three times to be matter of fact. _'That pony just can't cook.' _Not that she resented her for any of those things. Annoyed, yes. Frustrated, of course, but never angered. Ditzy couldn't help her eye problems.

Anyways, she filtered through the maze of carrots, looking over them to make sure there weren't any pests or such ruining her precious crop. She had quite a few talks with Fluttershy about that set of problems.

As she was inspecting them, she noticed Sparkler, Ditzy's eldest daughter. She never understood why Ditzy preferred unicorns, but to each pony their own. _'All I ask for is one hot stud.' _She walked over to the unicorn. She was watering the veggies, but she could tell something was up. She was frowning and all. "Hey, Sparkler." She said, hoping to start a conversation with her. "How's the gardening going?"

"Fine." Sparkler said, in an emotionless voice. She didn't take her eyes off the carrots. She just continued to levitate the canteen and water each and every one of them.

The two remained in silence for a couple of moments, before Carrot Top broke it. "So, how's school going?" She asked.

Sparkler stiffened. "Fine." She replied.

Carrot Top raised an eyebrow. "Fine?" She said. "You don't seem fine. When you came here this morning, you were as chipper as ever. Now…"

Sparkler cut her off. "I've just been thinking." She answered.

"About?" Carrot Top pushed the issue.

"Stuff." Sparkler said.

"What kind of stuff?" Carrot Top asked.

"Just stuff." Sparkler said. "It's not very interesting."

"Sounds interesting to me." Carrot Top said, putting a hoof on her shoulder. "Come on. You can tell me. We're both mares here, right. Mares got to stick together."

Sparkler was silent for a moment, before looking at her. "Promise not to tell mom." She said.

"I promise." Carrot Top said, smiling sincerely at her.

Sparkler sighed. "There's a dance coming up at my school." She said.

"I love dances." Carrot Top said. She sighed, reminiscing about days of old. "Back in my days, they used to call me the dancing queen." _'Of course, I always danced alone.' _"If it's about dancing, I can teach you a few steps."

"It's not the dancing part that worries me." Sparkler said.

"Then what, dearie?" Carrot Top said.

"Stallions." Sparkler muttered, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Ah, that." Carrot Top said. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sparkler asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Sunset Bliss and Constelle already have dates. I don't have anyone." She lowered her head. "I'm doomed."

"Don't worry about it." Carrot Top said. "The same thing happened to me when I was your age." At that moment, Sparkler fell to the ground and started whimpering. "Oh, come on. I've had many stallions escort me to parties and such. You'll have same kind of luck I had."

Sparkler's whimpering got worse. She put her hooves over her eyes. "I know you're trying to cheer me up, but could you stop?" She said. "It's rather depressing."

Carrot Top frowned. "It's not that depressing." She said under her breath, so Sparkler couldn't hear. "But anyways, back to your stallion problem. Now listen." She pulled her in close. "All you have to do is go right up to a stallion and ask."

Sparkler blinked. "That's it." She said.

"Uh-huh." Carrot Top said, nodding. "Worked for me."

"I thought you never went to a dance." Sparkler said. "I thought you just stayed home and scarfed down a lot of chocolates, crying all night long."

Carrot Top stiffened. Her eyes widened a bit. "How did…Who told you that?" She said.

"Mom." Sparkler answered.

Carrot Top's eyes narrowed. _'Ditzy!' _She thought. _'Why'd you have to tell her about that?' _"You shouldn't believe everything your mother tells you."

"But…" Sparkler started.

"I mean, she can be wrong sometimes." Carrot Top said.

"But…" Sparkler said.

"I mean, really," Carrot Top said, fuming a little. "If she were to say, 'stallions fall out of the sky', it wouldn't be true."

"But…"

"I mean, stallions don't just fall from the sky." Carrot Top said.

Just then, a grey, black maned Pegasus crashed right on top of Sparkler. Carrot Top jumped back in fright. "Ugh," Sparkler said. The Pegasus stallion got off of her. Sparkler sat up. She rubbed her head. "Hey, watch where you…" She stopped talking the moment she laid eyes on the pony.

He was just smiling at her, as though nothing had happened. "Hi, I'm Golden-Eye." He said, lending out a hoof. Sparkler stared at it for a moment. "You're supposed to shake it." She blushed, taking his hoof. He shook it vigorously.

Sparkler pulled her hoof away. "Um, nice to meet you Golden-Eye." She said, looking at her hooves. "I'm Sparkler."

Golden-Eye cocked his head to the side. "Why aren't you looking at me when you speak?" He asked.

Sparkler's blush got larger. "N-n-no reason." She said.

Carrot Top watched as their little exchange went on. Her mouth was wide open. _'A stallion. A real stallion. Fell from the sky and he's cute.' _"Stallions don't just fall from the sky." She said, hoping for the instance to happen twice. She looked up to the sky. Not a thing in sight. "Darn it."

"Funny, that happened to me two times last week." Pinkie Pie said, standing right beside her.

Carrot Top eyes flew wide in surprise. "Why are you here?" She asked. That pink pony never stopped surprising her. _'Or scaring Celestia's daylight out of me.'_

"Oh, don't you remember?" Pinkie Pie said, before smacking her hoof to her forehead. "Duh, you didn't. You've been so distracted by all the super duper fun things that have been going on today, that you forgot. But don't worry, I still remember."

"And that is…?" Carrot Top said, raising an eyebrow.

"I ordered some carrots for the party." Pinkie Pie said. "Surprise just loves carrots and I knew you made the bestest ones in all of Ponyville."

"Pinkie, I'm the only carrot salespony in all of Ponyville." Carrot Top pointed out.

"Exactly." Pinkie Pie said, raising a hoof in the air. "You're that good."

Carrot Top sighed. "They're bundled up in my kitchen," She said. "With the words 'For Pinkie' on them." Before she said another word, Pinkie Pie ran into the house. _'I really regret sending her inside. Alone.' _She thought. She could reek as much havoc as Ditzy and then some.

Speaking of Ditzy, the Pegasus landed beside her daughter. "How's my little muffin doing?" She asked.

"Mom!" Sparkler said. "Not here." Her eyes darted to Golden-Eye, who was inspecting a carrot.

Ditzy just rolled her eyes. It was strange how they happened to swirl in different directions. "Oh, don't worry about me." She said, stroking her daughter's mane. "Tell me about…" She noticed Sparkler's eyes were puffy and that a couple of tears stained her cheeks. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Sparkler said, smiling. "I just heard a sad story, is all."

Carrot Top groaned. "It's not that sad." She said under her breath. She looked over to the stallion, who was right now, pulling a carrot out of the ground. "HEY!" She yelled running over to his side. He stopped what he was doing and stared at her. "You can't do that." She said. "They aren't ready."

Golden-Eye cocked his head to the side. "Ready?" He said.

Carrot Top nodded. "Yes, you need to let them grow to maturity." She said.

"Grow to maturity?" He asked.

Carrot Top stared at him for a moment. _'Is he disabled or something?' _"Yes." She told him, but he just didn't seem to understand.

Pinkie Pie chose that moment to walk up to her. "Thanks for the carrots, Miss Top." She said, handing over a couple of bits. "Surprise will love these." She hopped away.

"Do humans walk like that?" Golden-Eye asked.

"Humans?" Carrot Top said. "You haven't been spending anytime with Lyra, have you?" He shook his head. "We're ponies, not humans. Humans don't exist."

"But I've seen them." Golden-Eye said.

Carrot Top sighed. "Listen, kid." She said. "I know those human groups can be very persuasive, but let's be honest. If there were humans walking about, wouldn't the Princesses know about them?"

"The Princesses?" Golden-Eye asked, cocking his head to the side again.

Carrot Top groaned. "Just drop it," She said. "Okay."

"Drop what?" Golden-Eye asked. "I'm not holding anything."

"I didn't mean it literally." Carrot Top said.

"Oh," Golden-Eye said. "What does literally mean?"

Carrot Top groaned. "Mommy!" A little voice cried out. She looked over to see Dinky running over to her mother.

Ditzy smiled and hugged her close. "How's my little muffin doing today?" She said. Carrot Top could never guess why she nicknamed her daughter's little muffins. _'Well, it's her favorite food.' _She thought which was her only explanation.

"Good, mommy." Dinky said. "Aunty Top was really nice." She giggled. "Fru-Fru, stop it." A little chameleon suddenly appeared on her back. The lizard was such a hassle to find because it could camouflage itself. It climbed all the way onto Ditzy's head. Carrot Top couldn't help but laugh slightly as she saw their eyes. Both were splayed out, looking in opposite directions. She often wondered if she learned the trick was the lizard itself.

"Well, that's good to hear." Ditzy said, before looking at Carrot Top. "You wouldn't mind if we have dinner here, would you?"

"No, no I wouldn't." Carrot Top said. Ditzy ushered the other three inside. "So," She said, once they were alone. "How'd you find him?"

"Who?" Ditzy asked.

"You know," Carrot Top said. "That stallion."

"Oh, him." Ditzy said.

"Yes, him." Carrot Top said. "How long have you known him and why haven't I seen him before today?"

"I just met him today." Ditzy said. "He bumped into me as I just finished up my errands."

"And you just invited him over?" Carrot Top said, raising an eyebrow. "A complete stranger."

"Oh, come on." Ditzy said. "He's not going to hurt anyone. He's harmless."

"If you say so." Carrot Top said. For some reason, something was offsetting about their new arrival. "By the way, where's that husband of yours?"

Ditzy smiled. "He's off at work." She said.

* * *

><p>Back in the forest, Paul was hopping about in a Pinkie Pie fashion, with a wide smile on his face. He couldn't place it, but he just so happy. So alive. He could take on the world. <em>'Still, it sucks I can't flip through a comic book anymore.' <em>He thought, but he knew that sacrifices had been made. He didn't really look into it. Being a pony was just so cool.

And one thing kept running through his mind. One thing that kept him hyper and energetic. _'Boy, I can't wait to see the look on dad's face when he sees me.' _He thought. He couldn't wait to tell him all about his adventures.

As he was jumping around, he noticed the giant pony he had fought earlier. A little voice inside him told him not to go near him. To do anything to get away, but he never listened to that voice. Why should he stop now?

"Hey," Paul said, hopping beside him. "How are you doing?" The pony remained silent. "I know, I know. You're being all silent 'cause you got nothing to say." The stallion didn't respond. "Yeah, I'm awesome and you bloody well know it." The large pony again didn't respond. He frowned. _'Why doesn't he talk back? I'm so bored.' _Just then, an idea came to mind. The little colt laughed. "I kicked your butt. You were so slow and 'wham'. I beat you in no time at all."

The Earth pony growled. "Little human did not kick my butt." He said. "I crush you in instant, once leader say so."

"You talk funny." Paul said. "And I'm not a human. I'm a pony now. Just like you."

He scoffed. "Little pony not like me." He said, puffing out his chest. "Me big, strong. You tiny. Me beat you big time, next time we fight."

"Oh, so you're not going to lie down on the job, like last time." Paul said, laughing.

The stallion let out a deep guttural growl. He stomped a hoof to the ground. "Little pony shut up or you die." He said.

"Yeah, right." Paul said, rolling his eyes. _'Pushing this guy's buttons is so easy.' _He thought. "Why don't you go listen to that stupid song of yours?" He didn't know if that line would work. He had only overheard the other adults talking about it for a while.

But it did, for the stallion glared deeply into him, as if trying to pierce him with his gaze. "That it. You dead." He said. The next moment, he tried to grab him with his teeth.

Paul nimbly jumped to the side. He then kicked him right on the side of his snout. The massive Earth pony reeled his head back. Paul ran up the path. "Catch me if you can, slow poke." He cried back to him. The stallion roared and reared back on his hind legs, before stomping down on the ground. He struck it so hard; a small tremor went through the land. He galloped after the young colt.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on." Gregory complained. "You can tell me. I'm just curious."<p>

For the past few hours, Gregory had gotten over his fears, to the Advanced Hybrid's horror. Since then, he wouldn't let up in asking questions. Asking everything he could think of about the Chimera and how they worked. _'As if I would ever tell him about any of that.' _He thought, but the four legged human would never let up. He fought the continuous urge to rip off his head. If not for the elderly horned human, he would have, but he needed them alive, if he ever wanted to return to his old body. _'And I promise myself, the first thing I'll do is tear out his throat.' _He thought.

He turned to the human. "Do you humans always talk this much?" He asked. He had made one of his fellow Chimera ponies tie his Bullseye to his side, so he could still give out orders.

"Well, no." Gregory said. "And technically we're not humans. We're ponies," He seethed at the last word. "But just call me Gregory."

The Advanced Hybrid raised an eyebrow. It seemed that that word irritated the human greatly. "Well pony," He said, to which Gregory flinched. "You will not get any information from me. Besides, even if I did tell you, you'll be dead soon enough."

Gregory gulped. "W-well, I see we're making progress." He said.

"In what way?" The Advanced Hybrid said.

"You didn't kill us on the spot when we met." Gregory said. "You'd usually do something like that."

"And I will, when I once again hear the song." The Advanced Hybrid said.

"Ah, yes." Gregory said. "The ever important song."

Just then, Paul ran in between them. "Hi, guy." He said, before adding. "Bye, guys."

As they stared on after him, the ground underneath them shook. They looked back to see the Ravager turned pony steaming in anger and charging their way. Gregory squeaked in fright, unable to scream. He pushed past both of them, sending them flying.

The Advanced Hybrid shook his head, before looking at the rampaging Ravager. He growled. "That big oaf." He said to himself. "I knew he'd pull something like this." He turned to the Chimera behind him. "Follow him." He got back to his hooves and ran after his large soldier. _'I'm going to teach him a lesson for this.' _He thought bitterly, looking at his gun. _'He could have harmed my Bullseye.' _

* * *

><p>The sun shone down upon the peaceful town. Not a cloud was hung in the sky, well, except for one. Rainbow Dash lounged about on top of a fluffy cloud. She breathed in. "Ah," She said, breathing out. "This is the life." She had just finished up a hard day's work of riding the sky above Ponyville of clouds. Thanks to her, with the help of some of ponies, she had cleared the skies and brought upon the town this beautiful day.<p>

She needed this break. Not just because clearing the skies tired her. _'Which it didn't.' _She remarked to herself. But because of an upcoming event. And important step forward in her life. The Wonderbolts were coming to town!

Rainbow Dash was overjoyed. Her idols were coming to town, scouting for new recruits. She couldn't believe it at first. She thought she was dreaming. That is, until Rarity had stabbed her with a needle to break her out of her trance. _'I still need to get her back for that. Maybe dyeing her cat pink or something.' _

"SURPRISE!" A voice called out behind her. Rainbow Dash yelled in fright. Her hair stood on end. She then heard giggling behind her. She turned to see a yellow Pegasus, nearly identical to Pinkie Pie. _'Weird.' _She thought. "Wow. I got you good."

"Heh, you did." Rainbow Dash said, trying not to get angry by the scare. Still, she faced far worse from Pinkie. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry." Surprise said, giggling. "I'm Surprise. What's your name?"

"Rainbow Dash." She said, standing up and puffing out her chest. "Fastest pony alive."

Surprise gasped. "The Rainbow Dash." She said, as though she couldn't believe her own ears.

Pride swept through Dash. "The one and only." She said, smiling. "I see you've heard of me. Word of my awesomeness must be getting around."

"Yeah, Pinkie told me everything about you." Surprise said, nodding her head vigorously.

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked. She was saddened a bit when she heard that. "So, you didn't hear it going about Cloudsdale or somewhere like that."

"Well, you are the big thing back in Cloudsdale." Surprise said. "I mean a Sonic Rainboom. I couldn't believe it. You were all like 'whooo'" The Pegasus started moving frantically about. "And then whoosh. And then boom. And then you save the day."

Dash smiled proudly. "All in a day's work." She said.

Just then, two pegasi went speeding past, knocking Surprise off of the cloud. It also left Rainbow Dash's hair a mess. She quickly smoothed it down, before glaring at the two fliers. "Hey!" She called to them, shaking a hoof in the air. "Watch it. I was talking to somepony here." She pointed a hoof to where Surprise was a moment before.

The moment she started speaking the pegasi stopped in mid-flight. The two looked at her and then back to themselves. They smiled. Rainbow Dash couldn't quite place it, but those smiles of theirs really creeped her out. They turned back to her. One of them licked their lips. "Uh, are you guys alright?"

They didn't answer. Instead, they took off as fast as they could towards her. Rainbow Dash jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding a collision with them. "Hey, what do you bozzos think you're doing?" She yelled at them.

"Lunch." One said, as they dive bombed her.

"Lunch?" Dash said to herself, before noticing the hungry look on their faces. "Oh, lunch…." It took a moment for her to realize what they meant. Her eyes widened. "Lunch!" She went to take off, but not before bucking one of the closest of the pair.

She could hear the other say something to her, but it was all guttural. She couldn't make it out. Nor did she care really. Staying alive was all that mattered right now. _'Cannibal ponies? Who would ever think that ponies could eat meat?' _She wondered. She wasn't about to ask her pursuers about it any time soon though.

* * *

><p>He snorted in pure anger, as he sped after the young colt. The Ravager couldn't believe that he would dare insult him or the song. <em>'Little pony die today.' <em>He thought. His large muscles made up for his mass, so he could keep up with the youngster. Within a couple of moments, he would be on top of that little pony.

The Ravager was thinking of different ways of killing him. His favorite was simple crushing him into a pulp_ 'Commander get angry, but no matter.' _He thought, remarking on his orders about not killing anyone. _'Me give him heart.' _He knew that his commander always loved eating that part.

As he closed in on his prey, he couldn't help but notice they had entered a town of some sorts. _'No matter.' _He continued on with the chase, until he felt something fall onto his back. He looked back to see a yellow flier.

She was smiling at him. "Go faster." She said.

He couldn't help but look at her. He kept thinking of how she got on him, and where she came from. To which, he didn't notice the building in front of him. He smacked into it, charging at full force. His eyes swirled in their sockets. "Are you okay?" The pony asked. The Ravager fell unconscious. "I'll take that as a no."

The pony on top of said building was an Earth pony painter. The building shook from the impact, causing the painter to accidently throw the bucket out of his hand. He grasped the chimney to make sure he didn't fall.

The paint bucket flew in the air, until it hit a Pegasus who was pulling through the air a cart full of flowers. The impact threw her back some ways, causing the cart to ninety degrees in the air.

Rainbow Dash happened to be speeding by, with one of the Pegasus still on her tail. While the cart fell to that degree, it hit the cannibal pony, throwing him into the side of a building, leaving a pony shaped hole. Just afterwards, a mare could be heard screaming and then the sound of somepony bucking someone.

The Chimera flier was thrown out the window onto the side of a cart. The said cart happened to belong to a knife salespony. The knives flew out, into the air.

* * *

><p>Paul had heard all the commotion going on behind him. At first he wasn't willing to look. The Ravager was probably still behind him. Still, he was curious. He turned his head to look. He stopped in his tracks the moment he did. The whole town was in panic it seemed and even worse, he saw a Pegasus fall on to the side of a knife salespony's cart, throwing all the knives into the air.<p>

He gasped as he saw where they would land. Another filly, about his age, a pink girl with a tiara mark on her rump, was strolling around. She didn't even see the knives coming towards her. He sprang into action. He rammed into her, forcing her away from the impending death volley.

"Hey, what was that for?" The pony said.

"I'm sorry," Paul started, getting off of her. "I just saved your life is all." He pointed to the large pile of knives, sticking out of the ground.

"What?" She said, not believing what she saw. "I almost died?"

"Eyup." Paul said, nodding.

"And you saved me?" The pony said, looking back at him.

"All in a day's work." Paul said, smiling down at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you." She said. "So, what's your name?"

"Paul." He answered, bowing before her. His father did teach him how to treat girls.

"Paul, huh?" She said. "Strange name." She stuck out a hoof, as a proper woman would lend out their hand. "I am Diamond Tiara."

"Nice to meet you, Diamond." Paul said, taking her hoof and shaking it vigorously.

Diamond Tiara pulled her hoof back. "You can call me Tiara, thank you." She said, smiling at him.

"Tiara?" Paul said. "I like it."

He noticed her cheeks went red as he said that. "Well," Diamond Tiara started to say, but was silent for a moment. "I'll be going now."

"Okay," Paul said, as he watched her go. He waved at her. "See you later."

* * *

><p>Diamond Tiara was just getting back from her friend, Silver Spoon's house. She sighed. Sometimes it was tough dealing with her. Yes, they were friends, but Silver Spoon was a yes pony. She always agreed with her on everything. Of course, Diamond Tiara loved that about her, but sometimes she wished she had somepony who she could really talk to.<p>

Her list of possible friends was few.

Apple Bloom: _'Blank flank.'_

Scootaloo: _'Blank flank and a show off.'_

Sweetie Bell: _'Blank flank and an idiot.'_

Twist: _'NERD!'_

Diamond Tiara sighed again. _'So, I'm the only smart pony in class.' _She thought. She tried cheering herself up. _'Well, that does make you better than them. Not to mention you have lots of bits.'_

Just then, something collided into her, sending her flying. She looked up to see a brown earth pony colt on top of her. She glared at him. "What was that for?" She barked at him.

"I'm sorry," The colt said, getting off of her. "I just saved your life is all." He then pointed to a bunch of knives, sticking out of the ground.

"What?" She said. Diamond Tiara couldn't believe it. Right there…That spot could have been her final resting place. Stabbed to death by falling knives. _'That's an unusual way to go.' _She thought. "I almost died?"

"Eyup." The colt said.

"And you saved me." Diamond Tiara said, looking back at him. She couldn't help but notice a slight halo around him, as the sunlight went around his head.

"All in a day's work." The colt said, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back. Something about it was infectious and she liked it.

"Thank you." She said. The two words seemed foreign to her mouth. "So, what's your name?" Diamond Tiara asked, rather curious about her savior.

"Paul." He answered. He then bowed.

'_Well, he does have manners.' _Diamond Tiara thought. "Paul, huh." She said. "Strange name." _'But I like it.' _She leant out her hoof, hoping he would kiss it. _'He is obviously a gentlecolt.'_

Instead, he grabbed it in his hooves and shook it hard. "Nice to meet you, Diamond." Paul said.

She pulled her hoof back, hoping it hadn't been unscrewed somehow. He had a firm shake. "You can call me Tiara." She said. Not many ponies called her that. Actually, none, but for some reason, she wanted him to call her that.

"Tiara?" Paul said. "I like it."

She blushed. She really, really like him calling her that. "Well," She started to say, but was lost in a train of thought. Should she invite him over? Her parents were rather strict about such things and she doubted they would even let him in the door. "I'll be going now."

"Okay." Paul said, smiling at him. She regretted walking away from him, but she had to get home. She caught him waving at her and smiled. _'I'll be seeing you around.'_

* * *

><p>While all that was happening outside, Pinkie Pie was busy checking the inventory of Sugarcube Corner. The Cakes had left on vacation, so they had entrusted the shop to her. This was the first time they had done so and she wasn't about to let them down. "And there." She said, pulling out a box of party balloons. "Surprise is going to love these."<p>

She was about to open it, when she heard someone knocking on the door. It sounded frantic. She skipped along and opened the door. Rainbow Dash flew in the second she opened up. Pinkie turned to her. "Hey, what's the hurry?" She said, closing the door behind her. "Are you playing a game? Is it hide and seek? I love hide and seek."

"No!" Rainbow Dash yelled, before covering her mouth with her hooves. "Keep quiet." She whispered the last part.

"Why?" Pinkie said, tilting her head. _'Why is Dashy acting so strange? If she says she's not playing hide and seek, then why is she hiding?' _She asked herself.

"There are these psycho pegasi outside looking for me." Rainbow Dash said, looking around for a place to hid herself.

"What did you do?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Did you cheat in a card game? I told you cheating is mean."

"No." Rainbow Dash said, opening up a cupboard. "And I didn't cheat. I just had a couple of aces stuck in my wings is all." She shook her head. "But that doesn't matter now. What matters is I'm being hunted."

"Hunted?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said, while getting things out of the cupboard. "There are two pegasi out there who want to eat me."

Pinkie giggled. "Silly Dashy." She said. "Ponies don't eat ponies."

Rainbow Dash looked back at her. "Try telling that to them." She said.

"I will." Pinkie Pie said, smiling. That moment, someone knocked at the door. Rainbow Dash screamed in terror and hid inside the now empty cupboard. "I'll get it." She walked over and opened it. Two grey, black maned, pegasi stood there. They had rich, golden eyes. They had peculiar cutie marks. It was some sort of long cylinder or something. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. You must be new here."

One of them growled, while the other licked his lips. "Oooh, you must be hungry." She said. One of them nodded. "I'll get you something right away." She moved into the back of the bakery. The two pegasi looked at each, puzzled. She soon came out with a couple of cupcakes. "First ones are on the house."

The pegasi looked from the cupcakes, to Pinkie, then to themselves. "Are we going to eat her?" He asked.

The other was silent for a moment. "I…I don't know." He said.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Why would you want to eat me?" She said. "I'd taste all icky," She then put a hoof to her chin. "Or maybe I'd taste like bubblegum. Oooh, that sounds exciting." She then bit her hoof. "Tastes like cake."

The two pegasi just stared at her puzzled, as if they didn't know what to do. _'I can fix that.' _Pinkie thought. She waved the cupcakes under their noses. 'You know you want it." She teased.

Their mouths started to water, before they gobbled the treats whole. They chewed for a moment and then swallowed. "So," Pinkie Pie said, with a hopeful expression. "How was it?" She always liked asking new customers about her treats. It helped her improve.

The two pegasi smiled brightly, their wings popping out. "We like it!" They said in unison.

"Hooray." Pinkie said, jumping into the air with glee.

Rainbow Dash poked her head out of her hiding place. "That's it?" She said. "That's all you had to do to calm them down? Cupcakes?"

"Cupcakes make everyone happy." Pinkie Pie said. "That's why I eat them all the time."

"We want more of these 'cupcakes'." One of them said. The other nodded his head vigorously.

"Be back in a jiffy." Pinkie Pie said, rushing into the kitchen. _'It's cupcake time.' _

Rainbow Dash walked over to the two pegasi. "I got my eye on you." She said, trying to sound imposing.

"Funny, I always liked eating the eyes first." The second one said, as though it as a common occurrence. All the color drained from her face.

"I prefer going for the liver first." The other said. Rainbow Dash flew out the door in no time at all.

* * *

><p><strong>I own neither Resistance, or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. <strong>

**Resistance is owned by Insomniac.**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro studios.**

**I do hope you enjoy this crossover of mine and if you any ideas, suggestions, or tips, please don't be afraid to contact me.**


	6. Chapter 5

Diamond Tiara walked back to her home. She was still flustered about the events that took place a few moments before. _'That colt.'_She thought, blushing at the memory of his touch. _'He was so dashing, like one of those stallions in fairy tales.' _She didn't notice the small skip in her step. Nor the blissful smile that lit her face. Never before had she felt this giddy.

The little Earth pony wondered for a while why she did not go back home and cower in fear of death, which had almost claimed her not previously. Whenever they appeared, the image of her savior came into mind. _'Because he saved me.'_She thought to herself. A little melody escaped her mouth as she trotted along.

Finally, she reached her house on the outskirts of Ponyville. It was rather large, and certainly expensive. Her father had said it cost a fortune to build it. Diamond Tiara had also asked why he built it so far away from everypony. His answer was as follows; 'Why should we interact with such common rifraf. We are ponies of Canterlot.' Yet he sent her to public school. Sometimes, she could never figure out her parent's logic.

The little Earth pony made her way to the door and knocked. While she waited outside, she could hear some sort of commotion going on inside her home. _'Sounds like mom and dad are yelling at somepony.' _She thought. She tried to make out the pony they were talking to, but that ponies voice was drowned out by her parents ranting.

The door finally opened to reveal a white unicorn butler. "Madam Diamond," He adressed her. "Come inside." Diamond Tiara did as he asked and walked inside her luxurious home. Already, she felt cooler and refreshed. Her father had paid no expense when furnishing the place. "I would suggest staying out of the kitchen, madam. You're parents are having a discussion."

"Who are they talking too?" Diamond Tiara asked.

The butler was silent for a moment. He tried avoiding eye contact with her. "It does not matter." He responded. "Your parents specifically instructed me too..."

Diamond Tiara held up a hoof. "I don't need you to tell me what to do." She scolded him. "You work for me. So, why don't you go clean the bathroom or something. You know, your job." The butler bowed and hesitantly trotted off. Diamond Tiara shook her head. _'Help. They are just so hard to deal with.'_

The little Earth pony walked into the living room. It was large and housed an extensive library, as well as many pictures of her anscestors. But those were old and she never paid any heed to them. What caught her attention was the pony her parents were glaring at.

Her father was a light brown with a greying brown mane. His cutie mark was three money bags. Her mother was frost blue mare with a purple mane. Her cutie mark was Sapphire encrusted brush. The mare they were talking to was a light pink with a purple and white mane. Her cutie mark was a screw and a ball and her eyes were swirled. The mare was obviously sad, sniffling with tears running down her cheeks.

Diamond Tiara gasped when she saw her. 'Could it be?' She asked herself. 'Is it really her?' Excitement rushed up within her when the mare looked at her. The moment she did, her depression seemed to have left her in an instant. Her smile was goofy but sweet. "Diti!"

"Screwball!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed in joy. She rushed over and jumped into her sister. She gave her a big hug to which her sister followed suit. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Screwball said, stroking her little sister's mane.

Diamond Tiara pulled back to look at her. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" She asked.

Screwball's face scrunched up. "Well…it was kind of a spur of the moment decision." She said.

"I don't care." Diamond Tiara smiled. "You're here and we're together again." She went back to full on hugging her big sis.

"Yes," Her father, Filthy Rich, said glaring at Screwball. "Just like old times."

"Screwball," Her mother, Charlotte, started. "How long do you plan on staying with us?"

Screwball looked up to her parents. "Oh, as long as possible." She answered.

Her parents immediately looked to each, both with worried expressions. Diamond Tiara paid them no heed. She just hugged her sister and squeeled in delight. She finally let go. "Oh, I have so much to show you the town." She said. "A lot has happened since you left to go to summer camp."

Screwball looked pained when she mentioned 'summer camp'. "Yes, a lot has happened since then." She mumbled.

The little filly noticed her sister's sad demeanor. "Are you okay, sis?" She asked concerned.

Screwball brightened up. "Of course, Diti." She used her little nickname for her. She didn't mind it. "How could I not be? I'm going to spend time with the world's greatest little sis."

Diamond Tiara jumped in the air with glee. She wasn't usually this hyper. Actually, she never was this hyper, but her sister came back. _'This is a dream come true.'_ She thought. _'It'll be just like old times.'_ "Oh, let's go now." An image of her savior popped up again. 'NO! I'm spending time with my sister. No colts. No matter how cute he was.'

Screwball raised a hoof. "Not now, Diti." She said. "I need a little time to rest. It was a long trip."

Diamond Tiara's enthusiasm deflated a little. "Oh," She said, looking away. She felt a little embarrassed for going all 'loco' as she defined it.

"Hey," Screwball trotted over to her and brushed her mane. "I bet you have a few stories you can tell me. I'm curious about what you've been doing. I mean, you've finally got your cutie mark. That's quite an accomplishment."

Diamond Tiara smiled up at her. "Yeah, it was a lot of work." She flipped her mane with her hoof, rather proud of herself. "But I managed."

"That's the way." Screwball smirked at her sister's confidence.

"Screwball." Their mother piped up. "Since you'll be…staying here," Her voice seemed calm and attentive, but her face showed a hint of disgust. "I think you'd best sleep here." She nodded towards the sofa. "It's quite comfy."

"NO!" Diamond Tiara shouted, gripping her sister's side. "She can stay in my room."

"But deary," Her father took a step forward. "There simply isn't enough room in there."

"Yes there is." Diamond Tiara said. "We used to sleep in the same room all the time when we were younger."

"But you were both just foals." Filthy Rich told her, his voice getting edgier by the second. "She's a mare now."

"I don't care." Diamond Tiara shot at them, with more ferocity then she intended. She never once had talked back to her father. Not once. She respected them, but she knew they would probably punish her for this._ 'My sister's worth it.'_

Her father sighed. "Fine." He said. "We'll bring up your old bed."

Screwball smiled. "Thank you, father." She said.

Filthy Rich cringed a smidge when she called him 'father'. "Yes," He replied, but said no more. He motioned for his wife to leave. She obliged and soon they were both out of the room. Leaving the two sister's to talk.

"Screwy," Diamond Tiara used her childhood nickname for her. When she was but a foal, a really young one, she couldn't say all of her Screwball's name, nor could she of anyone's. "What were you and our parents yelling about?"

"What do you mean?" Screwball smiled, nervously.

"I heard you guys yelling when I got home."

"Oh, mom and dad were just surprised I came along. I spooked them a little."

Diamond Tiara giggled. "Yeah, they are high strung." She smiled broadly. "Unlike me."

"Of course." Screwball rolled her eyes. Or at least, Diamond Tiara thought she did. It was kind of hard to tell since her eyes were so…well, screwy.

"Now," Diamond Tiara started, really anxious to hear about her sister's travels. "What happened? Where did you go? Did you find interesting people in far exotic places. You must tell me."

Screwball looked away for a moment, before sighing. "Oh, just here and there." She told her. "Nothing special."

Diamond Tiara frowned. When she was younger, Screwball always wanted to go to far away places and do all sorts of things. Although, most of them did sound weird. Like flying through the air, without any wings. '_Like that will ever happen.'_ She thought. She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Screwball said.

Daimond Tiara began to realize something she hadn't at first. Her sister was speaking much more clearly than normal. "Are you hiding something from me?" She asked. "You remember you promised you'd never lie."

"I'm not lying." Screwball flinched. "I…I just don't want to talk about it."

"Oh," The little filly noticed her sister's discomfort. "Well then, why don't we try something else."

"What about hide and seek?" Screwball asked.

Diamond Tiara shook her head. "That's a game for little foals."

"I forgot." Screwball smiled, pulling her into a big hug. "My little sis isn't so little anymore."

Screwball hadn't realized that she was squeezing too tight. The little Earth pony in her grasp gasped for air. "Can't…breath."

"Oh," Screwball immediately let go of her. "Sorry."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle was busy as usual reading inside her library. Yet, these weren't the sort of books she normally read. A huge stack of books, which were all about dreams, stood beside her. She sighed as she reached the last page of the book she was reading. "Darn it." She closed it with her hoof. "There's nothing in here to help me."<p>

Suddenly a loud noise like something large crashing in a cart, or building, caught her attention. "What could that be?" She said, before walking over to the door. The moment she opened the door, she caught sight of several ponies rushing this way and that. She walked out into the street. "Hey excuse me." She said to a passing pony, Daisy. She ignored her. She turned to see Lily passing her. "Um, could you explain…" She didn't say anything either. The mare just ran on by.

She lastly turned to see Rosebud running past. Quickly, she used her magic to stop the Earth pony. Rosebud started kicking frantically about, trying to get away. "Rosebud!" She yelled to get her attention. The mare immediately stopped and turned to look at her. This allowed Twilight to stop using her spell. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea." Rosebud told her. "It happened so quickly. One thing led to another. It was a just a disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster. We're lucky nopony was hurt."

"But what happened." Twilight asked.

Just then, a pink foreleg wrapped around her shoulders. "Oh, you should have seen it." Pinkie Pie said, spooking Twilight a little. "It was like a big complicated domino game. You know, the one where you stack up all the dominos in patterns and…"

"Get to the point, Pinkie." Twilight wasn't in the mood to deal with her hyperactive friend.

"Oh, right." Pinkie Pie said. "You see there were these two grumpy pegasuses chasing after Rainbow Dash and they were going…" Pinkie ran a distance away in the blink of an eye and back again. "And then they crashed…" Pinkie moved a hoof to the ground , making a falling noise. "One of the pegasuses got hit by a cart, which was held by another pegasus, who got hit by a flying paint can, because a large stallion hit the building, while chasing a small colt."

Twilight had stopped listening at this moment, as her mind drifted off. She kept thinking about those dreams. The ones she was having lately, full of strange, intimidating monsters. _'What are they?' _She asked herself. _'And why do I dream about them?'_

"And the pegasus that got hit by the cart flew into a building," Pinkie made a crashing noise. "And then there was a scream." She screamed, which frightened Rosebud, who took off. "And then the pegasus flew out onto a cart of knives. Can you believe it? The knives flew threw the air, until they had almost hit Diamond Tiara and I was like 'Oh, no', but the little colt from earlier came and saved her and…Twilight are you listening?"

The pink Earth pony finally noticed her friend's far away stare. Twilight shook her head, gathering herself. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Pinkie looked at her, concerned for her friend. "You've been acting weird lately." She said.

Twilight just chuckled. "What ever do you mean?"

"I mean, you seem to wonder about everywhere, but aren't really there." Pinkie Pie tried to explain.

Twilight smiled nervously. "Oh, I've just been having some bad dreams."

"Well then," Pinkie Pie smiled. "If that's all, why not buy a dream catcher?"

"A dream catcher?" Twilight asked, not ever hearing of such a device.

"Yeah," Pinkie nodded. "You put it near you when you sleep and it makes all the bad dreams go away."

Twilight thought it over for a moment. "Well, that does sound nice." She yawned. "And I would love to get a good night's sleep."

"Don't worry about a thing, Twilight." Pinkie told her. "I'm sure nothing could possibly…"

"SURPRISE!" A voice called out from behind Twilight. Twilight screamed and jumped into the air. "That's excellent."

"What's excellent?" Twilight asked.

"Your screaming." Surprise told her. "You're the best screamer I ever heard and I've heard a lot of screams."

"Uh, thank you." Twilight was unsure if that was a good thing, which showed up plainly on her face.

"You're welcome." Surprise smiled.

"Hey, do you have anymore dream catchers?" Pinkie asked her cousin.

Surprise shook her head. "Nopey dopey." She responded. "I gave my last to this old mare."

"Drat." Pinkie Pie said.

"Why do you need one?" Surprise asked. "Are you having dreams about rock farming again?"

"No." Pinkie said quickly. "Twilight is having a lot of bad dreams."

"Has she tried screaming them out?" Surprise asked.

"Screaming them out?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah," Surprise nodded. "Sometimes, when I get scared, I just scream and then I don't feel scared anymore."

"Makes sense." Pinkie nodded.

"That makes sense?" Twilight asked, but shook her head. _'Pinkie, Twilight. Remember that she's Pinkie Pie.' _She told herself. "So, that works."

Surprise nodded. "Uh-huh. And be sure to make it a loud one. As loud as you can."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." Twilight closed her eyes. _'Okay, all I have to do is use a amplyfing spell on my voice and then that's it.' _Her horn started to glow as she worked her magic. _'Wait! That sounds stupid. Maybe my sleep deprived mind isn't working as well as it ought to.'_

Before she could undo the spell, Pinkie Pie spoke up. "Oh, look new ponies." She said, rather excited.

'_New ponies?' _Twilight opened her eyes, only to be met with a pair of golden eyes. She remained still for a moment, before realizing something. _'I remember those eyes. Those are the same eyes as those monster in my dream. The ones trying to reach out and…and…' _She did the first thing that came to mind. She opened her mouth and screamed. But this was no ordinary scream. Thanks to her amplification spell, her scream carried a higher, louder pitch.

Everyone in town tried to cover their ears. The pegasus couldn't keep flying, so they plummeted to the ground. Twilight kept screaming for another moment, before darkness overtook her.

* * *

><p>Far off in the distance, John continued to carry Bon-Bon. She had fallen asleep on the trip to her town. The pony on his back intrigued him greatly. Just as his new body did as well. <em>'How can ponies talk? Didn't humans evolve in this world? And why aren't I a human?' <em>These questions and more ran throughout his mind. Though, another thought came about as well. _'When I do make another machine and it works, what shall I do?' _He asked himself. He knew he couldn't leave Gregory and that boy stuck in these bodies, but the Chimera...He had to stop the Chimera. He had brought them here and he had to stop them from destroying this world like they did his own.

He watched one of the Chimera pegasi pass over head, making sure he didn't run off. _'No. I can't let them win. Not again. Even if they can talk and understand, they will go back to killing the moment I turn them back. That's all they're good for. That's all they'll ever do.' _

His inner ramblings were interrupted by a loud screaching noise. As if someone was screaming, but no one could scream that loud. Bon-Bon jolted up and immediatly covered her ears. "What in hay is that?" She asked.

John had no idea. Whatever it was, it was affecting the Chimera ponies even worse then them. They were wreathing in pain, shaking their head, rustling about. The pegasus dropped out of the sky, using their hooves to block out the noise. His curiousity got to him, so he edged forth, until he got the end of the path and the forest. A small, colorful town lay ahead. He couldn't help but smile as he saw it.

Just as soon as the sound had started, it stopped. The Chimera ponies started to get back to their feet, or rather hooves. He used this time to run into town, hoping to escape his captors. "Hey," Bon-Bon groaned as she was jostled about on his back. "What gives?"

He didn't pay her any attention. _'I have to get away.' _He told himself. _'I have to escape.' _He continued running, until he got into town. He smiled. "I made it."

"Yes, you did." A familiar voice said, right next to him.

John turned his face and scowled at the unicorn beside him. The Advanced Hybrid pony just turned his head to the side, in confusion. John then looked down a their feet, to where a purple unicorn lied. "Didnt' you listen to a word I say?" He asked, looking at the creature before him with contempt. "Or are you too thick headed to think about anything other then killing?"

"I did nothing to this human." The Advanced Hybrid said.

"Pony." Gregory corrected him.

"Whatever." The unicorn scoffed.

"I don't believe you." John said, eyeing him with suspicion. _'Never trust a Chimera...I never thought I had to tell myself that.'_

"He's telling the truth mister." A pink pony said. "She past out after seeing Mr. Gray here."

John stared at her for a moment, before nodding. "I believe you." He turned his attention back the Chimera pony. "But you have to make sure that there aren't anymore of these incidents."

"I shall make sure my fighters do no such thing." The unicorn said.

John eyed him for a moment, before a soft green unicorn mare ran up to them. "Bon-Bon." She called over, rushing to his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm peachy." Bon-Bon said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't have to use sarcasm." The pony said. She then looked over to him. "Thank you." She smiled. "The name's Lyra. Lyra Heartstrings."

"John." He answered. "Is there a hospital nearby?"

"Oh, yes." Lyra looked to her friend. "Is she okay?"

"She's bruised but overall fine." John said.

"Overall fine?" Bon-Bon raised her voice. "A freaking mammoth pony flings me against a tree and tries to crush my head in and you say I'm 'Overall fine'?"

"WHAT?" Lyra said, rather confused and upset by that piece of information.

"Could you just lead the way to the hospital." John said. Lyra nodded her head and started off. He followed.

* * *

><p>The Advanced Hybrid stared off as the human creature walked on. <em>'I will not tolerate this human giving me orders for long.' <em>He thought. _'Soon, I will have the devine pleasure of killing them. And once I have, I shall conquer this world for the greater good.' _

"Hi, mistery pony." The pink pony beside him said. "I'm Pinkie Pie." She stuck out a hoof.

He stared at it for a moment. "Do you plan on shooting me with that?" He asked.

The pink pony laughed. "No silly." She said. "I"m not a weapon."

_'That's true.' _The Advanced Hybrid thought. _'These creatures don't seem capable of fighting...Good.' _"Then why are you pointing at me?"

"I want to shake your hoof." Pinkie Pie said.

"Why?"

"Because that's how somepony greets another pony." She giggled.

"That sounds highly unneccesary." The Advanced Hybrid said. "Why can't you humans just interract using words?"

"We do." Pinkie Pie said. "What's a human?"

"You're a human." The Chimera unicorn said.

"She's a pony." Gregory corrected him.

"Whatever." The unicorn snapped at him, causing the former human to cringe and walk back a few paces.

Pinkie just giggled. "You're wierd." She told him. "But I like that." She turned to a yellow flyer, who laid on her back. "Isn't that right?...Are you okay?"

The flyer just smiled, before jumping up into the air. "That was awesome." She yelled. "Let's do it again."

"We are not doing that again." The Advanced Hybrid growled. "My fighters and I can't stand this human's..."

"Pony's." Gregory cut in.

"Whatever." The Chimera unicorn snapped. "This pony's screams. It hurst us."

"It was kind of loud, wasn't it." Pinkie Pie just smiled.

The Advanced Hybrid nodded. "Tell this human..."

"Pony." Gregory said.

"If you say it one more time, I will kill you." The Advanced Hybrid unicorn growled. Gregory closed his mouth tight. "Tell this pony that if it screams again, I will end her."

Pinkie giggled. "Yeah, sure."

The Chimera unicorn nodded, not taking in her disbelief. "It's good to know you understand."

Just then, two of his flyers camed out of a building. They quickly flew to Pinkie Pie. "We must have more cupcakes."

"Yes, more." The other said, licking his lips greedily.

"ATTENTION!" The Chimera unicorn barked. The two flyer looked at him. "What are you two doing?"

"Eating cupcakes." One of them said.

"A chimera...eating cupcakes." Gregory said, before laughing. "That's got to be the silliest thing I've ever heard."

The two flyers became angered by this. Pinkie Pie spoke up. "There is nothing silly about eating cupcakes."

"Cupakes?" The Advanced Hybrid asked. "You have been eating these cupcakes instead of reporting back to me."

"Actually, we finished our task." One of the flyers said.

"Yeah, we got all of our weapons and things and put them all into one big pile." The second flyer said.

"Then why didn't you report back to me." The Chimera unicorn asked.

"We got hungry." They said in unison.

The Advanced Hybrid groaned. Hungry Chimera were difficult, to nearly impossible to command. "That leaves you no excuse...Did you see a Ravager run by?" He remembered the big oaf, ramming him to the side of the path. He growled in anger.

They nodded. "We saw him, but only for a moment." One of them said.

"We got into some problems during our fly by." The second one reported.

"Then, in future engagement, don't get into problems during fly bys." The Advanced Hybrid scolded them. They hung their heads.

"Hey, don't be mean to them." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, it wasn't there fault." They yellow pony said. "This big stallion came running into town chasing this smal colt." She smiled. "It was fun riding him."

"Riding who?" Gregory asked.

"That stallion," The yellow pony told him. "Until he hit the house."

The Advanced Hybrid smiled, something he rarely ever did. "Well, it's good to here that he's fine."

The yellow pony shook her head. "No." She said. "They took him to the hospital."

"Hospital?" The Chimera unicorn raised an eyebrow. "What is this 'hospital' you speak of?"

The two creatures before him looked to one another and then back to him. "That's where they make ponies better." The yellow pony said.

"Duh." Pinkie Pie added. He gave thema blank look. "Surprise, I think this pony isn't from around here."

"Really?" Surprise asked. "I would never would have guessed." She meant it.

"Yeah, me too." Pinkie Pie said. She meant it too.

"I wouldn't have guessed, either." Gregory put in. He didn't mean it.

The Advanced Hybrid unicorn scowled at him. "Shut up." He turned back to the creatures before him. "Now, humans..."

"Ponies." Pinkie Pie said.

_'Will they stop that?' _"Take us to this 'hospital'."

"Sure thing." Pinkie Pie said, smiling brightly.

"Good." The Advanced Hybrid said. "Now, lead the way human."

"Pony." Surprise said.

The unicorn remained silent for a moment. "WHATEVER!" He screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to upload another chapter. Things have been hectic lately. Hopefully, I'll get chapter 6 out soon enough. But, we can only hope.<strong>

**On a side note, I'm looking for artists to draw a few scenes and characters for this story. It doesn't have to be too fancy. Maybe just a cover page or something. Send me a message or something to tell me where to find it. I would really appreciate it.**

**Until next time, be strong, kind hearted, and remember to watch lots of humans.**

**"PONIES!"**

**"WHATEVER!"**


	7. Chapter 6

The hospital ward was silent. Deathly silent. Nurse Redheart had never seen the place more calm then today. This is saying something, since she worked in the most accident prone town in all of Equestria. Not that she hated working there. Just the opposite in fact. She loved Ponyville. It was so calm and peaceful, for the most part. The town certainly did give her new ways to heal ponies, which was her job after all.

But certain ponies were rather…how should she put it…aggravating. Aggravating was putting it mildly. Now, she didn't hate these ponies, or specifically one pink mare, but she found her job extremely difficult when she had to deal with them. _ 'I can't believe she uses so much confetti and deserts…Oh, that just complicates things.' _She thought. Sometimes, a patient would get too high on the sweets and cause some damage. _'Pinkie Pie namely.' _It wasn't much and no one got hurt. _'Most of the time.' _But still, Redheart did not like being around the local party mare.

But of course, she had no need to worry about the pink menace. Instead, she was looking for her assistant, Nurse Tenderheart. She knew where she was, so it wouldn't take long. She herself visited that area often.

"…And they lived happily ever after." She heard Tenderheart finish off another one of the children's stories. "The end."

Redheart walked into the nursery room, to find all the toddlers asleep. They looked so peaceful and calm. _'If only they were always like that.' _ Tenderheart was tucking in a small Pegasus colt. "So, I see you've got them to lie still for a moment. I'm impressed."

Tenderheart smiled. "Well, how could they resist a good, old, nap time story?"

"I thought they'd fight to the last foal before they let anything like this happen."

Tenderheart chuckled slightly, casting a fleeting glance to the colt. The small colts and fillies had been dropped here, since Cheerilee couldn't look after them. The mare had a day-care set up on the weekends, but this week, she had a little too much on her hooves, with exams and all. Redheart wondered how the mare could manage, with so little free time. _'She must really love these little ponies.' _The little colt let out a yawn, before fiddling around in his sheets. The two nurses had to fight the urge to 'awww'.

"So," Tenderheart asked. "Where's Dr. Muffin Top? I haven't seen him all day. He's usually here with the foals."

"Oh," Nurse Redheart shook a hoof in the air. "He just went out for a little respite. He was up all last night, engrossed in a new book on foals."

Tenderheart sighed. "So, it's just you and me?"

"As always." Redheart smiled, trying to comfort her friend.

"You'd think they'd hire a few more nurses and Doctors." Tenderheart complained. "I mean, look at this place, this is way too big for just a couple of nurses and a foal doctor."

"We manage." Redheart set a hoof on her shoulder. Tenderheart just raised an eyebrow. "Besides," She turned her friend's head to look at the sleeping colt. "He's happy, isn't he?"

Tenderheart couldn't help but smile at the child. The little moment was interrupted when they heard the soft ring of a bell. Redheart turned around. "I'll get it." She walked through the hallway, making sure to be quiet as she left. Finally, she went to the front door and opened it. In front of her, was a rather tired, blue stallion. "Umm, can I help you?"

"Yes…this guy over here knocked himself out cold." The stallion said, trying to catch his breath. "So, me and a few others dragged him over to the hospital."

"Was it that serious?" Nurse Redheart tilted her head to the side. "You could have simply taken him home. A little rest and a couple pain tablets and he'd be as right as rain."

The stallion looked at her for a moment. "Right, you weren't in town when it happened."

"When it happened?" Redheart raised an eyebrow. "Was Pinkie Pie involved?"

The stallion shook his head. "No, but her cousin was." He scratched his chin. "Was she her cousin?" He asked himself. He then turned his head around. "Hey, was that white Pegasus Pinkie's cousin." There were a few huffy 'yeses' in reply.

Nurse Redheart looked over his shoulder to spy three other exhausted stallions. At their feet was a massive, black Earth Pony. Her eyes widened as she took him all in. He was the biggest pony she had ever seen. Even larger then Macintosh. _'My word, what has that pony been eating?' _"What happened?"

"Well, one thing led to another and he smashed right into the side of a building." The stallion she was originally talking to said.

Redheart walked over to the stallion. She trotted around him once. The white nurse stopped when she spied his cutie mark. _'How peculiar.' _She thought, as she made out what appeared to be a hoof smashing some sort of simian's skull. She made a mental note to ask him what it meant. "He seems fine. No outward bruising, but let's take him in, just to be sure." The stallions groaned, but complied, as they once again tried to heave the giant Earth pony.

* * *

><p>Back in town, the Advanced Hybrid stood outside the Sugar Cube Corner. He tapped his hoof impatiently, unbeknownst to himself. The two creatures that he had ordered to take him to this so called 'hospital' were busy moving items all around their living space. "Why are you not doing what I ordered you to do?" He growled at them.<p>

"Ordered?" Pinkie Pie said, balancing a tray of cupcakes on her head. The two sniper pegasi stared at it, with mouths agape. "You didn't order me to do anything."

"I think he means about us taking him to the hospital." Surprise said, carrying a large bag of flour.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Oh, yeah." She then turned to look at him. "Sorry, we're kind of busy. What with so many new ponies in town, we have to make this party grand."

The Advanced Hybrid fought the urge to seriously maim the two mares. _'How dare they just ignore my request like that. Don't they know who I am? If it wasn't for that stupid human, I'd have killed them for such disobedience.' _"I do not care about this 'party'. I just want you to take me to my lesser pawn."

Pinkie Pie stopped and looked at him. She raised an eyebrow. "Lesser pawn?" She said, not sure that she heard him right. "That's not a very nice thing to say about your friend."

"Friend?" The Advanced Hybrid tilted his head in confusion. _'What is this 'friend' thing she's talking?' _

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie smiled. "He kind of look like you guys and you know him, so you must be friends."

"What is a 'friend'?" One of the other Chimera Earth ponies asked.

The Advanced Hybrid quickly turned to that individual and glared at him. "Only speak when spoken too." He growled. All of Chimera ponies shrunk back in fear.

Pinkie Pie gasped. "You don't know what a friend is?" The Chimera ponies shook their heads. Her gaze became very stern. "Well, I'm going to change that." She jumped up in front of the sniper duo and held up a hoof. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie and I want to be your first friend."

The duo looked at her hoof for a moment, then to each other. Finally, they turned their attention to Pinkie. They gulped, casting a fearful glance towards the Advanced Unicorn. One of them extended his hoof and grasped onto hers. Pinkie's smile grew even brighter when he did. After a gentle shake, she let go. "Was that it?" The Chimera Pegasus said.

"Yep." Pinkie said. "We're friends now."

The other Chimera, who could be mistaken for a twin of the first, bumped the other one aside. "Hey, I want to be your friend too."

The first Pegasus growled. "No. She's my friend."

"Hey, she isn't one of your kills, you know."

"Oh, no." The first one raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you trying to take her away from me? You did the same thing when we were back in our old bodies." The two pressed their foreheads against one another, snarling.

Pinkie got in between them. "Hey," She said. "You two don't have to fight over me. You can both be my friends."

"Really?" They both asked.

"Sure," Pinkie said. "There's no such thing as enough friends." The two pegasi smiled.

"But what is a friend?" The Advanced Hybrid asked, advancing on them. _'I will not have my pawns growing soft on me.' _He thought, remarking on the scene that had just unfolded before him.

"Oh, a friend is somepony who you hang out with, and do fun things together." Pinkie explained. "They help you out when you're in need and cheer you up when you feel sad."

The Advanced Hybrid scoffed. "Sounds like something a fool would do."

The pegasi duo looked at each. "Did he just call us fools?"

"I think he did."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

What Pinkie did next, shocked them all. She bounced right in front of him and poked him in the chest, with a little glare of her own. "That's not a very nice thing to say to your friends. Apologize."

The Advanced Hybrid stood there in shock. Never, in his whole life, had he been told to apologize. And the courage that she possessed, far exceeded any human he had encountered. Finally, he awoke from his little daze._ 'How dare she? Only the song can tell what I can or cannot do.' _He wacked her hoof off him and snarled. Pinkie Pie didn't back down.

Surprise stopped what she was doing the moment he swiped her Pinkie's hoof away. She flew in between them, spreading out her wings in an attempt to look threatening. "Stop it. Both of you."

The white Pegasus had done that so quickly, that the Advanced Hybrid had little time to register it. When he did, it filled him with pure rage. _'Stop telling me what to do.' _And without a second thought, he grabbed hold of one of Surprise's wings in his mouth and threw her to the ground. She gave out a startled cry as he did so.

Meanwhile, Gregory was cowering in the corner, next to an unconscious Twilight, watching the scene unfold. "Come on." He shook her. "Wake up. Scream. Do something."

The purple unicorn didn't stir, as The Advanced Hybrid stood over Surprise with a deathly glare. "No one tells me what to do."

"You can't do that." Pinkie Pie said. The moment she had, the unicorn swung his hoof right across her face, knocking her down.

"I am your superior." He growled. "You do not speak to me like that."

"John said that…" Gregory started, finding a little courage within himself.

"To the eternal abyss with John's orders." The Advanced Hybrid snarled, driving away Gregory's newfound courage. "I will not stand these ponies ordering me around. I am the superior creature here. Me and I shall not allow them to make lesser of myself."

Gregroy shrunk back, cowering next to Twilight. "Well, she just wanted to throw a party."

"I do not know what a party is," The Chimera unicorn started. "But I will not have any of it."

"But," Pinkie whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes, both of pain and sadness. "Parties make everypony happy."

"I don't want to be happy, you inferior creature." The Advanced Hybrid hovered over her. "I just want to get back to my old body. Once that human does so, I shall take great pleasure in killing him and his companions." He smiled wickedly. Images of their deaths playing in his mind. _'Oh, I can't wait.' _Gregory was shaking in fear, just by looking at the once- Chimera. "You on the other hand, are to be dealt with now."

Just then, the sniper pegasi duo jumped in front of Pinkie. The Chimera unicorn took a couple of steps back in shock. They were glaring at him fiercely. Their bodies were prone and ready to pounce. The Advanced Hybrid knew that look. They were ready to kill. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We won't let you kill her." One of them said.

"Yeah, we won't." The other nodded.

"Why not?" The Advanced Hybrid asked. _'Wait! These must be those two bumbling snipers from back in my world. I should have recognized them earlier.' _"If this is about that little contest of yours, then be my guest."

"No," The Chimera pegasi said. "It's not about that."

"Then, what is this about?" The Advanced Hybrid said, snorting in agitation. _'These two are interrupting my kill.' _His stomach grumbled, reminding him of his hunger.

"We won't let you hurt our friend." They said in unison.

The unicorn's eyes widened. Never before had any of his pawns stood up to him like this or at all. "What?" He growled.

"We said, we won't let you hurt our friend." They said.

"Friend?" The Advanced Hybrid said. "We don't have these 'friends'." The word still felt so foreign to his lips.

"Yes we do." They said, looking back at Pinkie Pie.

"This is treachery."

"No, it is not." One of them said, turning his attention back to him. "She was nice to us, unlike you."

"Yeah, she even gave us cupcakes." The other said, to which the duo started to water at the mouth.

"Cupcakes don't give you the right to disobey me." The Advanced Hybrid said.

"But she's our friend." One of them said. "And friends help each other." He turned to Pinkie. "That's what friends do, right?"

Pinkie nodded, smiling, wiping away her tears. Surprise was huddled up next to her. "Uh-huh."

The scene made the Chimera Unicorn's blood boil. _'No! They can't do this. They're supposed to listen to me. The song commands it. Why won't they listen? Why won't the song play? WHY?' _He wanted nothing more then to tear them to shreds. To claw out their eyes, and rip out their throats. He still had the Bullseye rifle beside him. Since he lacked hands, he couldn't fire it. _'WHY?' _ He'd have to rely on his own teeth. He was outnumbered by the snipers, but he was far stronger than them and the others still listened to them. _'But how long will it be before they too go mad?' _

Before he could strike, a voice called out. "What is going on here?" He turned to look as a light tan, white haired, pony came over to him. She had a pair of spectacles on her face.

"He hit us." Surprise said, pointing at him. He snarled in response.

"Is this true?" The mare said.

"What of it?" The Advanced Hybrid responded.

"I will have you know, that I am the mayor of this town." The mare said. "And I will not have ponies in my town hurting others."

"Your town?" The Advanced Hybrid had a flicker of interest in this pony. "Are you the Supreme Commander of this 'town'."

"Supreme Commander?" The Mayor raised an eyebrow. "If you mean I run this town, then yes."

'_Finally, a pony of my caliber.' _He smiled. He looked to the others. *Grab her.* He cackled in the Chimera language. Two Earth pony Chimera nodded. One of them charged into Mayor Mare's side, knocking her down, while the other ran around her and held her down. "Then I relieve you of your command."

"Relieve of my…" The Mayor was speechless.

"You're lucky I haven't decided to devour you." The Advanced Hybrid growled, bringing his face next to hers. He licked her cheek, savoring the flavor of flesh once more. "Which is a shame. You're rather tasty." The Mayor's cheeks were red, not getting the real meaning behind those words. He turned his attention back to the others. "Secure those two traitor's and their 'friends' here." They nodded. "Bring the human and the pony supreme Commander with us." He walked out of the door. "And no killing." The other Chimera groaned. He knew he was being a hypocrite, as he was about to kill himself, but he wouldn't have his pawns running around in a blood crazed state. He needed to keep order here. He would have to do as the new Supreme Commander.

**I'm sorry for both the delay and on how short this chapter is. I just felt I should end here. Don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

Twilight groaned as light filled her eyes. She rubbed her head as she sat up. "Ugh, what happened?" She said. "I feel as though I've been dragged about.

"Because you were, silly." Surprise said, popping up behind her.

Twilight held back the cry of surprise in her throat. "Don't do you that." She said, visibly shaken.

Surprise giggled. "I can't help it." She told her honestly. "It's my nature. I just have this urge to surprise ponies." She put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "But don't worry, I'll tone it down." She trotted off. "Maybe." She started giggling again.

Twilight groaned. _'She's too much like Pinkie for her own good.' _Speaking about that pony, she was hopping about with a plate of fresh cupcakes on her head. "Hey, Twilight." She put the plate onto the table and zoomed over to Twilight's side. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing swell, Pinkie." Twilight said. "Albeit a small headache."

"Oh, then have this." Pinkie said, pulling out a bottle of pain killers seemingly out of nowhere.

"Uh, thanks." Twilight said, taking the bottle. It still astounded her that Pinkie could do things that seemed impossible. _'Well Pinkie's Pinkie, so don't try to figure her out.'_She had learned that the hard way.

"No problem." Pinkie said, before going back to work.

"So, you're still planning the party for Surprise." Twilight asked.

Pinkie rushed over to her and put her hoof over her lips. "Shh, I want it to be a surprise." Twilight nodded. Even though Surprise probably already knew about the party, Pinkie still wanted to go through her own little scheme. _'Sometimes, I think she's a filly in a mare's body.' _"And don't tell the new ponies, not even that big meanie, blow your house down, pants unicorn."

Twilight pushed the pink mare's hoof away. "Who?"

Before Pinkie could answer, Twilight saw two of the ponies she had feared, come skip along. _'Wait. They're hopping around like Pinkie Pie. Aren't they supposed to be, I don't know, TRYING TO KILL US?' _Then another thought came to mind. _'Maybe I'm overreacting. I mean, what are the possibilities of another creature, from another world even, turning into a pony.' _

One of them hopped over to Pinkie. "Any more cupcakes."

"Sorry," Pinkie told him. "We have to save them for the party."

"Save cupcakes." Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow. Pinkie Pie plus deserts always led to one conclusion; gone. That's why the Cakes always doubled their stock whenever catering for another pony. The pink mare was the nightmare of sweets.

"Yep." Pinkie nodded. "It has to be big. I mean, real big." Pinkie threw her arms out wide to emphasis. "There's a lot of new ponies in town. I have to make sure they all enjoy themselves and feel my new friends." She nudged the Pegasus stallion.

He smiled. The other trotted over and looked at Twilight, to which she saw his eyes. The same, deadly set of eyes she had seen from her dreams. "Who's she?"

"She's Twilight." Pinkie beamed. "She's one of my bestest friends. Isn't that right Twilight?" She didn't respond. "Uh Twilight, are you okay?"

The unicorn felt like she was going to have a panic attack. _'Oh, no nonono. They can't be here. They're just nightmares. NIGHTMARES! REAL NIGHTMARES!'_She opened her mouth to scream.

The two Pegasi's eyes widened as they jumped over and hid behind the counter. "Please don't make that sound."

"It hurts." The other commented.

"Twilight," Pinkie scolded her. "Don't scare them."

"Don't scare them?" Twilight looked at her friend incredulously. "Pinkie, they're going to kill us."

"That's not true." Pinkie said. "They're just nervous because they've got new bodies."

"New bodies?" Twilight said. She lifted a hoof into the air. "Ah-ha, I was right. They're not really ponies."

"Well, they are now." Pinkie pointed out.

"That's not the point." Twilight said, standing up. "The point is that we have to find out why they're here and stop them."

"Stop us?" One of the pegasi said. "From doing what?"

"I think she wants to stop us from getting our old bodies back." The other commented.

The first one growled. "The fiend."The two pegasi tensed up.

"Hey," Surprise walked over to them. "What's going on here?"

"The horned one is trying to keep us as ponies." One of the pegasi said.

"Is that a bad thing?" The other asked.

"Well, no." The first one said, tapping a hoof to his chin. "I do like cupcakes." The other one nodded.

"This is crazy." Twilight said, looking away. _'Can't they see they're dangerous.' _She started trotting towards the door. "If you need me, I'll be at home, writing a letter to Celestia."

"Um Twilight," Pinkie started. "You can't leave."

Twilight stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look at her. "What do you mean by 'I can't leave'?"

"She means, that big meanie unicorn ordered some ponies to stand guard outside." Surprise explained.

"Which gives us a lot of time on our hooves since we can't go outside." Pinkie said.

"The party will be so great." Surprise said, cheerfully. The two mares hopped off. The pegasi followed suit.

Twilight sighed. "How am I supposed to alert the Princess now?" She was silent for a moment, before an idea struck. "I'll just teleport over to the library." She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. A couple of minutes passed by, and all she accomplished was giving herself a huge headache. She put a hoof to the side of her head. "Maybe later."

* * *

><p>Inside her house, a certain orange mare was preparing a meal. She had to take into account the new arrival. <em>'Well, I hope he enjoys a good old fashioned salad,' <em>She rolled her eyes in frustration. _'Since Ditzy emptied the fridge…AGAIN!'_

As she lifted a large, glass bowl onto her head and tried to walk to the table, Dinky, with Fru-Fru the lizard on top of her head. "Eek," She giggled. "He's trying to eat me."

"Who is what?" Carrot Top asked, rather confused by what she meant.

Just then, Golden-Eye came rushing inside, trying to catch her. "Give me that snack."

"He's not a snack, silly." Dinky said, running around the table. "He's my pet."

"Well, give me your pet." Golden-Eye said.

"No way."

Golden-Eye growled. "Then I'll take it myself." He said, with much determination. Carrot Top couldn't help but giggle at the scene. Though, she had to watch them closely. She didn't want Dinky to get hurt, or the glass bowl on her head to shatter.

Golden-Eye growled again, which Carrot Top found odd. _'Ponies don't growl. Not like that.' _She noted. His growling sounded too animalistic. "Give me that pet, little one. I'm hungry."

Dinky giggled again. "You don't eat pets, silly." She ducked underneath the table.

"I'm not silly." Golden-Eye looked under the table. "I'm Golden-Eye." He then lifted his head and stared at Carrot Top. "Or am I Silly now?"

'_Okay, is this stallion for real?' _She asked herself, looking into his eyes. She knew then he was serious. He seemed so strange. He barely even acted like a civilized pony. _'He wants to eat a chameleon…That's just sick.' _She shook her head. She knew she shouldn't think ill of anypony and he seemed nice. "No, you're Golden-Eye." Carrot Top finally answered him. "And stop trying to eat her pet."

"But I'm hungry." Golden-Eye whined, giving her a pleading look.

"Dinner is almost ready." Carrot Top told him.

Golden-Eye cocked his head to the side. "Di-nner." He said, unsure of the word. "What is that?"

Carrot Top sighed. "You'll be able to eat soon." She said. "Now stop trying to eat her chameleon."

"What's a chameleon?"

Carrot Top's eye twitched. She hated the fact that she had to explain every little detail to him. _'It's like Ditzy all over again.' _But she was saved when the other two mares of the house trotted into the room. "Ah, now we can eat." She placed the bowl onto the table and grabbed a pair spoons in her hooves and started scooping up the salad into individual bowls.

Meanwhile, the other ponies took their seats, except for Golden-Eye, who was watching her hooves intently. "How are you doing that with your hands?"

"Hooves." Carrot Top corrected him. "These are hooves." She continued dishing out the meal. "And to answer your question, you just need to concentrate."

"Like when I fire my Bullseye?"

"Uhh," Carrot Top raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure. Like…like…just like that." She looked to Ditzy who just shrugged.

"Oh please, take a seat." Ditzy said, smiling at him.

Golden-Eye looked at the chair for a few seconds, before awkwardly sitting down into it. "Like this?" Ditzy nodded, to which he puffed out his chest in pride.

Sparkler was sitting next to him, let out a girlish giggle. Automatically, Carrot Top could hear the subtle hint in it. She looked over and saw the way she was looking at the new Pegasus. She knew it from experience. _'Do I really look like that around stallions?' _Putting that aside, she made a mental note about the two. "So," Sparkler started. "Come to Ponyville often."

"You mean this town?" Golden-Eye asked himself. "No. I've never been here before."

"So, where do you come from?" Carrot Top asked.

Golden-Eye shrugged. "Some human just made the whole world bright and I ended up here, in this body." He flexed his wings out. One of them brushed gently along Sparkler's neck, who shivered in pleasure and blushed redder then a tomato. He didn't notice it though. He was too busy looking at his wings. "I didn't have wings before that."

'_Didn't have…Okay, screw it. Nothing he says makes any sense.' _Carrot Top thought.

"So, do you plan on staying here long?" Sparkler said, looking at him with a bright smile.

"Well, my commander ordered me to scout the area." Golden-Eye started.

Sparkler gasped. "You're in the National Guard."

"National Guard?" Golden-Eye said. "Is that what we're called? My commander just calls me a pawn."

Ditzy rolled her eyes…in exact opposite directions. "Oh, those guard ponies are just silly like that."

"Huh," Golden-Eye looked down at the table. "I'm a guard. What do guards do?"

Carrot Top looked at him. "Didn't they teach you anything?"

"No, my commander has always told me what to do, ever since the day I was made." Golden-Eye responded.

"Well, that's mean of him." Ditzy commented. "He should be more lenient. Like my boss."

Carrot Top sighed. Ditzy was a hazard onto herself. It wasn't her fault, well from a certain point of view, but she kept breaking things. She was only allowed to keep her job as a mailpony because her boss took a certain shine to her. Something similar to a father and daughter kind of relationship. Of course, she occasionally worked other jobs, but those managers had fired her shortly after hiring. Such as that incident with the town hall.

"Oh, my commander isn't mean." Golden-Eye shook his head. "He knows what he's doing. I don't know any Chimera that knows the song better than him."

"Song?" Carrot Top asked.

"Oooh, he's a musician." Ditzy smiled, getting excited. "It's been too long since we've had a musician in Ponyville."

"What about Lyra and that D-J?" Carrot Top asked, while handing out the plates.

"I'm not into that kind of music." Ditzy said.

"I know, but you kind of implied that we don't have musician in town." Carrot Top explained.

Ditzy blinked. "Uh, you're talking a lot again."

Carrot Top huffed in frustration. "Let's just eat."

The ponies started eating the salad. Golden-Eye just eyed it. "Is there something wrong?" Ditzy mumbled, her mouth full of lettuce.

Golden-Eye nudged his food with his hoof. "Why are you eating green ground things?"

"You mean plants?" Carrot Top said.

"Oh, plants." Golden-Eye said. "That's what they're called." He was silent for a moment. "So, what do you do with them?"

"You eat them." Sparkler told him.

"Why not eat meat?" Golden-Eye said.

The ponies looked at him in shock. "You can't be serious." Carrot Top said.

"Ponies don't eat meat, deary." Ditzy tried to explain.

"Ponies don't eat meat?" Golden-Eye asked, looking as if he was going to be sick.

Ditzy nodded. "That'd be gross."

"Not to mention plain wrong." Carrot Top added.

Golden-Eye started whimpering. He looked over to a bottle of salad dressing. "What's that?"

"That's salad dressing." Carrot Top said. "You put it on your salad to add extra flavor. Although, I prefer mine plain. You can't really enjoy it unless…" Golden-Eye had already stopped listening to her and was pouring a bunch of dressing onto the salad. "You're not supposed to drown it in dressing." He ignored her to which she groaned. _'Why doesn't anypony ever listen to me?' _

After he had emptied the bottle, he threw it to the side and started going at his food like a wild animal. Bit of lettuce and other vegetables flew every which way and globs of dressing…well, dressed the table. The Pegasus lifted his head. He was grinning as he wiped away the remains off his face with his tongue. "I liked it."

"Well, that was…an interesting." Carrot Top said.

"I thought it looked like fun." Ditzy said.

Golden-Eye looked over to Sparkler. He saw that she had some sauce on her face. So, he leaned over and started licking it off. The young mare stiffened at the touch and blushed heavily. The young stallion didn't seem to notice as he kept on licking it off, rather slowly.

Ditzy grinned at the display. "Ahh, isn't that sweet."

Carrot Top grumbled. "Lucky."

Dinky hid her face behind her hooves. "Ewww."

Finally, Golden-Eye finished his rather strange and intimate act. He flashed Sparkler a bright smile. "There. Now you look good again."

Sparkler turned to look at him, her mouth agape. Carrot Top could tell she had a lot of questions, comments, and probably the small urge to smack him. _'Been there, done that.' _She commented.

Golden-Eye tilted his head. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Sparkler said, in a soft voice. "Nothing wrong."

"I should have brought a camera." Ditzy giggled. "You two look so cute together."

"MOM!" Sparkler turned on her mother. "Not now." Ditzy just ignored her, as she kept smirking.

"Well…Dinner's over." Carrot Top said, trying to change the subject. "What now?"

"Ooh, ooh," Dinky jumped out of her chair. "We can open my present."

"Your present." Carrot Top asked.

"Yeah, mommy brought me a present." Dinky smiled. Ditzy stiffened, her eyes went wide. "It's in her bag."

"Oh, no." Ditzy gulped. "I must have forgotten to deliver it." Quickly she kissed her young daughter's head. "I'm sorry, Dinky, but that's not for you, but I'll be sure to bring back a little gift for you when I get back." She then turned to Sparkler. "And you two behave. I'm a little too young to have grandkids." She flew off.

"MOM!" Sparkler called out to her.

Golden-Eye was confused. "What are grandkids?"

Carrot Top face hooved. _'Really?' _"Just drop it."

"Okay." Golden-Eye picked up his plate and dropped it on the ground. The plate shattered into several pieces. Carrot Top removed her hoof from her face and replaced it with the table, which she smashed it into.

* * *

><p>Nurse Redheart looked over their new patient's diagnosis on the small clipboard near his bed, as she stood next to him. Because of his size, they had to find a bed big and strong enough to hold him. <em>'Not the easiest thing to do.' <em>She let out an exhausted breath as she recalled how she and Nurse Tenderheart had dragged the bed all the way from storage. To which Dr. Pulse came by and said good work. _'Good work, my flank.' _She frowned. _'Unicorns. Honestly.' _Turning her attention back to the clipboard, she read his afflictions for probably the twelfth time. _'As if there's anything else I can do around here.' _She remarked to herself, as, to her relief, some of the other nurses and doctors finally showed up to work.

She stole a glance to the new stallion. His cutie mark still fascinated her. _'Crushing an ape's skull. What could that mean?' _Her best guess so far was that it meant he was a poacher or some other kind of hunter. That sent shivers running down her spine. Killing something felt so foreign and wrong to her.

His strong, large build reminded her of Big Macintosh, which brought a small blush to her cheeks. The large stallion was rather fetching, in that burly farmer kind of sense. She would be lying if she found him attractive, but he wasn't her type. _'I'd prefer an intellectual. Somepony to talk to and understand me. Somepony who wouldn't be STARING AT MY FLANK THROUGH THE WHOLE DATE!' _She snarled. One too many dates had gone on like that.

She shook her head. _'Pull yourself together. You're a professional.' _The Nurse finished looking over the papers. _'Nothing serious. The stallion just winded himself.' _

It was then that a light yellow unicorn stallion with a brown mane came trotting into the room. He looked at her through his small glasses with his usual smile. "And how's the patient doing?"

Nurse Redheart smiled back. "He's doing fine." She said. "He'll be up and running in no time."

Dr. Pulse nodded his head. He walked over to the side of the bed opposite her. "That's good to hear." He turned his head to the giant stallion. "My, he's a big fella."

"Yes he is," Redheart remarked. "But he sleeps as soundly as a foal." Said stallion proceeded to burp. The two physicians tried to swat the foul away from their nostrils with their hooves. "That's disgusting." The stench was probably the most horrid smell she had ever…well smelled. She tried to fight the urge to throw up.

"Smells like something decaying if you ask me." Dr. Pulse said, putting a hoof over his nose.

Redheart's eyes widened as she stole another glance towards the strange cutie mark. _'Crushed skull. The smell of decay on his breath…Nah, you're looking too much into this.' _

"Well that aside," Dr. Pulse said. "Have him ready to leave when he wakes up."

Nurse Redheart raised an eyebrow. "But he just got here."

"Ah," Dr. Pulse frowned. "You know of the upcoming event."

"The Wonderbolts are going to perform," Nurse Redheart said, sighing. She was never a fan of sports. "And there will be all sorts of other ponies rushing into town to watch them."

"Right." Dr. Pulse said, walking over to the window. "And we both know that where athletes go, injuries are sure to follow."

Nurse Redheart had to admit, that was one reason she didn't care for them. Too many times had she been forced to work on some little colt or filly that tried to pull off some kind of stunt. She couldn't count how many times that Scootaloo had checked in. _'Poor thing.' _She thought. _'It's a good thing she had some good friends to keep her company.' _She had half a mind to confront Rainbow Dash about Scootaloo. She didn't want the filly to keep hurting herself like that."Yes, doctor."

"So, we are going to need all the space we can get." Dr. Pulse said. "And a winded pony isn't a concern."

"Yes doctor." Nurse Redheart nodded her head.

"Hmm," Dr. Pulse said, looking outside. "It seems we might have to rent out another bed."

"Why's that?" Redheart asked.

"There are some ponies coming up the front door." Dr. Pulse said.

"The usual sort."

"Bon-Bon is one of them." Dr. Pulse said.

"Ugh," Nurse Redheart facehooved. "Again."

"Afraid so." Dr. Pulse turned around and headed out of the room. "I'll go deal with them. You keep an eye on the patient. Be sure to contact me the moment he awakens."

Redheart nodded. "I will."

* * *

><p>With each step, Lyra would cast a glance to her friend. She couldn't believe anypony would do such things to her. Bon-Bon was bruised, batter, completely beaten. <em>'I'd be devastated if that ever happen to me.' <em>She thought. But Bon-Bon wasn't. She looked more annoyed about the whole situation then angry. Her face screamed it, other than the occasional wince out of pain. Whenever she saw her wince, Lyra winced herself. The two mares were close, very close. Ever since they were little fillies back in school, they had been friends. The unicorn didn't know what she'd do without Bon-Bon. "So," The elderly unicorn that was carrying her friend said. Lyra blushed, as she had forgotten all about him. "How much further until we arrive at this hospital?"

"Not much farther." Lyra responded.

He didn't say another word. John, that was his name, wasn't talkative. That question had been the only time he had spoken up through the entire trip. She was curious about him. _'Why is he acting so strange? I mean, most ponies I've met are so open. Well, not counting those Canterlot snobs anyways.' _"So, are you from around here?"

"No." John said.

"Are you from Canterlot?"

"No."

"Are you from Trottingham?"

"No."

"Are you from Equestria?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me where you're from?"

"No."

Lyra groaned in frustration. "You're impossible."

"I'm not impossible, young mare." John told her. "I'm just not that open about my past."

The two ponies continued their walk in silence. "This is so boring." Bon-Bon groaned out.

"We're almost there." Lyra tried to reassure her.

"You said that ten minutes ago." Bon-Bon crossed her forelegs.

Just then, they walked past a patch of dense trees and caught sight of the hospital. Lyra smiled. "There it is." She jumped up in the air with glee.

"Hmm," John eyed it as they walked up closer. "It's been too long since I've seen a functional hospital."

"Why?" Lyra asked.

"Oh, just stop asking the old coot questions, will you?" Bon-Bon said. "You're driving me crazy."

Lyra lowered her head. "Sorry." She said, in a barely audible voice.

The trio finally made it to the door. Before John could knock, a unicorn doctor opened the door for them. "Good morning. I'm Dr. Pulse."

"Hi, Pulse." Lyra jumped in front of him.

"Oh, dear." Dr. Pulse raised an eyebrow. "What seems to be the matter this time? Another one of Bon-Bon's failed revenge schemes, I presume."

"No," Lyra shook her head. "She was beaten to a pulp by this strange stallion."

"Good heavens," Dr. Pulse's eyes went wide. "Let me see her." Before she could say another word, he went out and stepped over to John's side. He looked her over. "My, my, Bon-Bon. You have the worst of luck."

"Tell me about it." Bon-Bon grumbled.

"Get her inside quickly." Dr. Pulse said.

"Thank you." Lyra said, smiling. Just as they entered, a loud, high pitched scream could be heard. "What was that?" Lyra started shaking in fear.

"I do believe that was Nurse Tenderheart." Dr. Pulse answered. Lyra noted he seemed quite calm. Just then, there was another scream, albeit, not as high pitched or loud. "And that was Nurse Redheart." They then heard the sound of barking. "And that would be Loose Screw."

"Take care of her while I'm gone." John said, shoving Bon-Bon onto Lyra.

"Hey." Bon-Bon said, a little shocked by the sudden motion.

"I don't think that's necessary." Dr. Pulse said, as John headed off towards the source of the screaming. "I'm sure those two mares can handle themselves."

* * *

><p>The Ravager's world came back to him, as he regained consciousness. He could hear faint voices. His ears perked up as he tried to listen in on them.<p>

"How's he doing?" One voice said.

"Good, but he's still sore." The other said.

"After the kind of thing I heard he went through, he must be in a lot of pain. To poor dear."

'_Poor, pain.' _He thought, with much scorn. True, he didn't know what the other one meant, but he knew pain all too well, and those other word reminded him of it. _'Only weak creatures feel pain. Me not weak. Me toughest creature ever. These creatures will pay for saying things like that.' _He opened his eyes a smidge. He noticed to ponies, one white and another light blue. They reminded him of the one he had tried to kill back in the forest. _'There aren't any little ponies to stop me this time.' _The Ravager remembered his commander's orders, but he wasn't here. The two were chatting away with each other, their backs turned to him. They didn't notice that he was getting out of bed, until he stood right behind him.

He expected fear, but what he got was a slight smiled from the white mare. "Well, I see your doing better."

The Ravager was taken aback by this. _'Why she not scared?' _He asked himself.

"Yes, he is." The other pony said.

The Chimera stallion snorted in rage. These two ponies should be afraid of him. He was the strongest. The best of the Chimera. He was stronger than anything alive and he would kill anything for the song. These two ponies should know that. _'Why don't they?' _"Why you two no run?" He asked.

"Run?" The white one said, raising an eyebrow. "From what?"

"From me." The massive Earth pony stated.

The two ponies looked at each other and giggled. The stallion's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. They laughed off his threat. Something inside him snapped when they did that. "Why would we?" The white one asked.

"Because me kill you." The Ravager growled. A deep scowl formed on his face.

"Really?" The light blue one said, eyeing him. "I think you need a little more sleep." She moved a hoof to help him.

'_Me no sleep. Me kill.' _He swung his massive head downwards, knocking it against the light blue pony's side. She screamed as she was flown through the air and hit the wall. The massive Earth Pony turned his gaze to the white pony who was looking at her fallen comrade. She glared at him. "How dare you?" She said. "She was only trying to help."

He answered her by snapping at her with his mouth. She screamed, as she backed away. She seemed to know that he'd crush her in his grip. _'Good.' _

As he advanced, something unexpected happened. A pony ran in front of him and started barking. He took a step back. "Why pony bark like furry human?" He asked, but the pony just growled in response. She took a fighting stance. He smiled. "Good. This be fun." He pawed at the ground before charging. The pony jumped to the side, narrowly missing his attack. He quickly turned around and charged again. The pony tried to jump out of the way again. He almost got her, but he missed his mark, instead smashing into the best. The bed cracked in two and was pushed through the wall. He shook his head.

"Little ponies top moving." He growled, angry that he had fallen for the same trick barking pony just growled in response and bared her teeth. He turned his head to see the other two ponies were dragging her out. Before he knew it, they closed the door and locked it.

"No." The Ravager said desperately. "Ponies will not get away." Just then, the barking pony bit his ear. He growled in anger as she tugged on it. The Earth pony swung his hoof and swatted her away.

The Chimera pony pawed the ground. _'Nopony escapes me.'_ He charged and smashed through the door and the wall around it. He then spied the three ponies, who were all shocked to see him accomplish that. He smiled. _'They die now.' _

The Ravager pony screamed in pain, as a sudden sharp object pierced his left thigh. He turned to see the old human. He was glared at him. The human's horn was covered in his blood. _'No human stab me and get away with it.' _He roared and tried to turn, but instead stumbled as his rear leg gave out for a second. He roared again, this time in pain, as he fell to his side. He tried to stand up, but the human pointed his horn at his head. "Don't move."

"Do it, human." The Ravager snarled. "Or I kill you later."

The old pony smiled. "Gladly." He prepared himself to stab his forehead. The Ravager closed his eyes. Death did not frighten him. He knew that the song would take him away and ease him into nothingness.

"Stop!" A voice cried out. The Ravager opened his eyes to see the white pony standing in front of him. "I won't let you kill him."

"Are you daft, woman?" The human pony said. "He was trying to kill you."

"He's just confused is all." The white pony defended him.

"That creature isn't confused." The old pony said, pointing at him. "He's a murdering, vile, monstrous creature that only lives so that it can kill everything that's not of its own kind." The tone of his voice carried much hatred and scorn, though already evident in his words of choice.

"This creature is a pony like you." The white pony said.

The human scoffed. "He's as much a pony as he is a frog."

"I could say the same of you." The white pony turned her back to him.

The human pony glared at her. "Fine," He turned around and started walking away. "Be that way, but don't say I didn't warn you."

The pony turned her attention to him. "Are you okay?"

The Ravager didn't know what to say. No one had ever defended him from danger. He knew he should feel hatred, but…he didn't. It confused him so. "Why you help me?"

She smiled. "Because it was the right thing to do." She then went to his side and tried to help him stand.

The light blue pony took a step towards them. "Do you need my help?"

"No," The white pony told her. "Take care of Loose Screw. I've got this one." The other pony nodded and guided the barking pony away. "Now, let's get you back to bed."

"Me no need 'bed'." The giant Earth pony responded. "Me good." He finally got back to his feet, but stumbled. The white pony helped keep him steady.

"I can see that." She said. She stayed at his side, as he limped over to the broken bed. "I'm sorry, but it might take some time before we get a new bed for you. You seem to have demolished this one."

He smiled with pride. "Me strong."

"Yes, yes you are." She giggled.

Finally, he was able to get himself back onto the bed. The white pony went over to the corner and picked up a case of some kind. She walked back to him and placed it on the bed. "It's a good thing I brought this along. That wound looks really nasty. We don't want it to get infected."

"Infected not sound good." The Ravager said.

"No, does not sound good at all." She smiled. She grabbed some kind of patches. "Now, this may hurt a bit, but remember, it's for your own good. Do you understand?"

He nodded. She then started wiping off his wound. He cringed. _'No. Don't show pain. You strong. Stronger then pain.' _He kept telling himself, as the white pony cleaned his wound. She then wrapped it with a cloth.

"There, all better." She said. She then patted him on the cheek. "Now, that wasn't so bad."

"Wasn't bad." He tried his best to smile. Inside, he was waging a war with himself. His instict kept telling him to kill her, but he couldn't. She had saved him from death and healed him. _'Why pony nice?' _

She chuckled. "Now, what's your name?"

"Name?" He cocked his head to the side. _'What she talk about?'_

"You do have a name, don't you?" The white pony said. He shook his head. "Well, I'm Nurse Redheart. Though, you can just call me Redheart, if you like?"

"Redheart." He said her name. It seemed weird coming out of his own mouth, but for some reason, he liked it. He liked her name. A thought then occurred to him. He remember something that had been played on the song. A name. A name that his supreme commander had called him."Me Ravager."

"Well Ravager," Redheart smiled at him. "Welcome to Ponyville."

* * *

><p>Dr. Pulse and Lyra stood at the foot of the stairs. Bon-Bon had been taken off and was being treated by a couple of other nurse. They had heard the whole fight upstairs, and to tell the truth, both were anxious to know what happened. Lyra was sweating profusely in worry and fear, while Dr. Pulse had a small concerned looked on his face. "So, how've you been?" Lyra asked, trying to kill the silence.<p>

"Good, good." Dr. Pulse answered. "And you?"

"Good." Lyra said. An awkward pause followed. "So, anything new?"

Dr. Pulse shook his head. "No, just a couple of strange patients, that's all."

"Ah, yes." Lyra said.

"Any performances coming up?"

Lyra shook her head. "No."

"Shame. I think you have much talent."

Lyra smiled. "Thank you."

"No need." Dr. Pulse waved a hoof in the air.

Just then, they noticed John coming down the stairs. Their eyes widened as they saw his horn covered in blood. Little droplets splattered on the floor as he walked by. He had a fierce scowl on his face. "I'm going back into town." He announced and left out the door without another word.

The other two ponies looked at each. "You know that stallion?"

"No, he was just carrying Bon-Bon, since she can't walk." Lyra explained. "Other than the fact that he's so secretive, I don't know a thing."

"That could be a problem." Dr. Pulse rubbed his chin. He then looked up the stairs. "I need to go make sure nothing seriously bad happened up there."

"Yeah, and I need to check up on Bon-Bon." Lyra said.

"See you next time." Dr. Pulse walked along his path.

"Yeah, see you later." Lyra waved, before walking towards Bon-Bon's room.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>I own neither Resistance, or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.<strong>

**Resistance is owned by Insomniac.**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro studios.**

**I do hope you enjoy this crossover of mine and if you any ideas, suggestions, or tips, please don't be afraid to contact me.**


	9. Chapter 8

The two chaos agents watched on through their binoculars as the strange new Unicorn escorted the mare away. He was trailed by a large group of his followers. They knew what they were looking at. There was no way they could deny it. "Those new ponies just took over Ponyville." Spray-On said, not believing what he said.

"Eyup." Portobello responded, lowering his pair of binoculars.

"Chief is going to have a fit when he hears this."

"Why?"

Spray-On's binoculars fell to the ground, before he rubbed his forehead. _'This pony is giving me a migraine.'_ "Because, these guys look like trouble and not the kind of trouble the boss likes."

"But I thought Chief loves all sorts of trouble." Portobello stated, not getting his point.

"Yeah, the 'I don't know what is going on, but seems fun' kind of trouble," Spray-On tried to explain. "Not the 'I'm going to kill ponies and cause destruction' kind of trouble."

"Oh," Portobello said, finally realizing it. "That sounds bad."

"Of course it sounds bad, you dolt." Spray-On's voice grew a couple octaves higher. "They might kill somepony, namely us. And we don't want that, now do we?"

Portobello started to sweat. "Wait, I can answer that?" He closed his eyes and looked visibly strained. Spray-On facehooved. _'Unbelievable.' _He thought. "No." The obese unicorn finally answered.

"Exactly." Spray-On sighed. "So, that means…" He held out, hoping his partner would answer it correctly. _'For once.'_

"We go get snow cones?" Portobello said. His mouth starting to water at the thought the icy treats.

Spray-On's left eye twitched. "NO!" He yelled, before covering his mouth. _'Nopony needs to know we're here. Especially those freaks down there.'_ He took them off and whispered. "We go tell the boss."

"Oh, yeah." Portobello nodded.

Spray-On groaned in frustration. _'Let's get this over with.' _He thought. Both of the unicorns focused on a transportation spell and poofed away. The next moment, they appeared at their headquarters.

The moment they appeared, Nonsense was in front of them. They both screamed, as he just smiled at the two. "Goodbye."

"Don't do that?" Spray-On growled. "You dolt, don't you at least try to have the least bit of curtsy." Nonsense just continued to smile, like he hadn't said anything. Spray-On's eye twitched again. He hated this place. He hated everyone in it. They were all lunatics, some bordering on complete and utter madness that even the great god of chaos himself, Discord, would envy.

"Yes." Nonsense nodded his head.

Spray-On groaned. _'Nothing this guy says makes sense, well, hence his name. But why must he speak in opposite?' _"Just take me to Chief."

"Oh, but there's not a pony who does not want to see you?" Nonsense said.

"What?" Spray-On said, trying to decipher what he meant. Nonsense rolled his eyes and pointed over to where a brown Earth pony stallion stood. He was wearing a fine grey suit, with a red fez on top. He could make out his cutie mark, which was an hourglass. He looked over to Portobello. "Stay here." The plump pony tried to salute, but ended up hitting himself in the eye. _'Idiot.' _He shook his head before trotting over to the new pony.

"Oh, you must be that scout I've been hearing about." The new pony said, lending out a hoof to shake.

Spray-On took it and shook. "Well, it's nice to know someone's appreciating my hard work."

"Yes, it's brilliant." The Earth Pony smiled.

Spray-On smirked. "Thank you, thank you. I am awesome...I haven't seen you around here before. Why's that?"

"Oh, the name's John Smith," He pulled out a wallet and opened it. "I'm a member of the CIA. A.K.A. Chaos Inspection Agency, ph." Spray-On looked at it. _'Seems legit. Though, he's got a strange name.' _"So, have you seen anything strange or out of the ordinary?"

Spray-On just stared at him for a moment. _'CIA guy huh. He's got to know some high up members of the organization. This is my chance. I'll just astound him with my intellect and he'll recommend me to his superiors. Goodbye goons, hello hot mares.' _"You're standing in the headquarters of 'Chaos Industries. Of course it's strange and out of the ordinary."

John Smith chuckled. "Yes, of course. But anyways, I'm just trying to make sure that your establishment is up to snuff."

"Well, it's as snuff a place as there ever can be." Spray-On chuckled as well.

"That's true." John Smith took a quick look around. "It does hold up. No health hazards or such to be seen." He then turned his attention back to him. "May I ask where you've been?"

"Oh, just a routine scouting mission." Spray-On said.

"Sounds dangerous."

"Oh, yes." Spray-On nodded. "You won't believe how many creatures live in the Everfree Forest." He puffed his chest out. "But I've dealt with my share of them."

"I'm sure you have a lot of stories of heroism and such, but I'm not here to listen to them." John Smith told him.

"Right, yes." Spray-On rubbed the back of his head. "Anyways, would you like a tour?"

"Uh, no thanks." John Smith shook his head. "Already got one."

Two mares zebra mares, one on each side walked past rubbing his sides. "Mr. Smith, it was our pleasure. For your trip must be at leisure." _'Aren't those Quizler's mares? Oh, John, you're going to get it.' _

Smith gulped, looking very nervous around them. "Th-thank you for that."

"HEY!" A voice called out. They turned to see a green stallion walk up to them. His trademark cane close at hoof. _'It took him long enough.'_ "Get your hooves off of my mares."

"Your mares?" John Smith said, his eyes darting between them. "Look here. I didn't do anything to anymare. They were just taking me on a tour of your facility."

Quizler eyed the two blond mares. "Foxxy, Moxxy, is that true?"

"Of course, Quizzy Wizzy." They said, nuzzling his neck.

Quizler blushed. "Not in front of the new guy."

"Ah, but we love to see you blush," Foxxy smiled.

"But we'll stop and keep all of this hush hush." Moxxy ended.

Spray-On rolled his eyes. He didn't know why they let those two zebras in here in the first place. Chaos Industries was a pony only organization. No other species were allowed. The only reason these two were let in were because they were chummy with Quizler. _'They wouldn't bother me so much, if they just quit with the rhyming. What, are all zebras incapable of normal speech?'_

Quizler took his gaze from his marefriends, to John. "If they say you weren't fooling around, then I believe you." He extended a hoof. "The name's Quizler; Stallion of many questions."

The inspector took his hoof in his own. "John Smith, Chaos inspector extraordinaire."

"Really?" Quizler rubbed his chin. "Haven't heard of you."

"Oh, I get that a lot." John Smith swiped a hoof in the air and chuckled. "The life of an inspector isn't that interesting."

"I can imagine." Quizler smiled. "Say, have we met before."

"No, I don't think so."

"I could have sworn…" Quizler shook his head. "Nah, my mistake. You just remind of this one fella I've run into a couple of times."

"I get that a lot too." John Smith looked over to Spray-On. "Sorry, Quizler, I need to finish a few things before I can delve into idle chit-chat."

"Ah, yes." Quizler nodded. "Work before pleasure, as they always say."

'_Buzz off.' _Spray-On thought. _'Can't you see I'm trying to get my rightful place with the other big shots.' _"Now, I must know, where were you before you managed to teleport here. It is of utmost importance you tell me everything."

"Sure thing." Spray-On said. "I was just outside Ponyville, when…"

"Wow, wow, wow," Quizler cutting him off, while eyeing John Smith. "That's classified intel."

"I'm a member of the CIA." John Smith shot back. "I can do whatever I want."

"Well, let me see your papers." Quizler demanded.

"What?"

"Your papers." Quizler raised an eyebrow. "I want to see you identification."

John Smith hesitated. Spray-On growled. _'He's ruining it. My one chance to get into the big leagues and this dolt is pushing it away. Well, I'll show him.' _"When, we saw Ponyville overrun by these strange ponies."

Both stallions and mares looked at him. "What?" They all said.

Spray-On nodded, beaming with pride. "The town's been occupied by these grey, black ponies. They had these strange golden eyes….Did I mention they talked about eating ponies." He laughed. "Can you imagine that? Eating ponies. That's just ridiculous."

Looks of horror swept across the other two stallions. John Smith left without a word, other then 'Ditzy'. _'Whoever that is.' _Quizler took off in another direction. Spray-On just stood there looking proud of himself. _'He'll certainly mention me now.' _

* * *

><p>Quizler briskly walked to Chief's office, with Foxxy and Moxxy right behind him. He always had a thing for the strange and unknown, and well, you don't get much stranger than the mares behind him. <em>'Yes, I'm in love with a couple of zebras, but can you really blame me? The answer to that is no and if you say differently, I"LL KNOCK YOUR BUCKING TEETH IN!' <em>Still, he had to deal with hearing snide comments about them from the fellows at work. Chaos Industries wasn't friendly towards other races outside ponydom. _'They're lucky I need I need this job.' _Still, it represented a challenge to him as well, but hey, he always loved a challenge.

But he was getting off topic. He didn't have time to do that. He had to get to Chief and warn him. He wouldn't let Ponyville fester under some iron hoof. _'Hopefully Surprise and Pinkie can keep their shenanigans on the down low. Those ponies don't sound like the type to take much standing.' _Yes, he knew he may be worrying too much, but he couldn't let anything happen to them. EVER!

"Quizler, what's wrong?" Foxxy asked.

"Is it about this morning, when we hit you with a gong?" Moxxy asked as well.

"We didn't mean too."

"But you just came out of the blue."

Quizler sighed. "No, it's not that." He told them. He was a bit reluctant to tell them the truth. "I just have to see the Chief is all."

"Then, please tell us."

"And stop all of this fuss."

Quizler felt guilty for not telling them, but he couldn't. _'It wouldn't look good if the organization found out about my relatives.' _It was only a moment later that they arrived at the door. He kissed their cheeks. "I'll see you two later."

They smiled. "Be careful with Chief." Foxxy stated.

"Lest he give you much grief." Moxxy agreed.

"I will." Quizler said, before opening the door. When he looked inside, he saw Chief sitting at his desk, with a pencil in his mouth. He was obviously busy writing something. _'Probably another story.' _Chief was adamant about getting a story published on Equestria Daily, even though he spent most of his time ranting about how much he hated it. "Uh, sir."

Chief spat out his pencil. "Come in and close the door behind you." Quizler did as he was told. "Now, what is it that you wanted? I'm very busy."

"It's about the new ponies." Quizler started. "The ones you wanted to keep an eye on."

Chief nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, they seem like the perfect candidates for our needs."

"Well, they've seem to have taken over Ponyville."

Chief gave him a 'what' face. "They took over Ponyville." Quizler nodded. "Well, that was unexpected, but in a good way."

"What?" Quizler wasn't expecting that.

"Well, now we just need to stir them up." Chief said, rubbing his chin. "Get them frustrated or something like that. There's nothing more chaotic then angry barbarians."

"But what about the Ponyvillians? Surely we have to think about their safety."

"Oh, don't you go fretting about them." Chief told him. "They won't be harmed. I mean, that's not what we're about. No. We'll just sit back and look over this situation for now. Let it play out. Who knows. Maybe they'll free our master."

'_Doubt it.' _Quizler rolled his eyes. "At least let me go into town."

"And risk someone recognizing you." Chief raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Look, I know you have relatives in Ponyville, but relax. Our agent will report in if anything bad happens."

"Sir, she's not one of stable mind, if you know what I mean."

"That's why she's perfect for this job." Chief pounded a hoof on his desk. "No one will suspect her." His gaze became a full on glare. "And for future refrences, don't you dare call her that. She's as clever as any pony I've met."

Quizler put his hooves up in front of him. "I didn't mean anything by that. I care about her just as much as you. I'm just concerned for her safety."

"As am I." Chief looked down crested, sighing. "But she's a big pony. She can take care of herself."

"So…" Quizler started.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait." Chief said. "Maybe you can visit them during the celebration that's coming up. You know, those Wonderbolts are coming to town in a few days. You'll be less conspicuous then."

Quizler nodded. "Fine," He said, going to leave. "But if I hear they've hurt my family, this little plan of yours is finished."

"Boy, I'd rather shoot myself in the head with one of those fancy hand cannons those griffons got then let anything bad happen to anypony." Chief growled.

"Flintlocks." Quizler said.

"What?"

"They're called flintlocks." Quizler tried to explain.

"I don't care what they're called," Chief turned his back to him. "Just go do your job."

Quizler sighed. _'Can't teach an old dog new tricks. I guess it applies to old ponies too." _He closed the door on his way out.

* * *

><p>Ditzy flew as fast as her wings could take her. She couldn't believe she forgot to deliver a package. She never did that before. She kept kicking herself mentally for it. <em>'Stupid, stupid, stupid. Oh, the boss isn't going to like this. He's going to yell at me, again. And he'll be all mean and in my face. And he'll make me cry. But what if he fires me? How can I support my family then? Well, my husband could get a job, but he's always off on some adventure. He'd never be happy staying in one place for that long.' <em>

Finally, after what seemed like hours, which was only a few moments, she started to grow tired. Her wings were growing stiff. She knew that she needed to land, or else she would crash into the ground. _'Again.' _

She came down and landed onto of a large building. Ditzy wiped her brow. "Whew, that took a lot out of me." As she rested, she didn't notice the roof underneath her started to crack.

* * *

><p>Mayor Mare was shaking like a leaf in the wind as she trotted beside the strange unicorn beside her, with his lackeys all over Ponyville. She didn't know what to think of him. He had singlehoofedly taken over the town. Her town to precise. And to top it all off, he licked her cheek and talked about how tasty she was. <em>'The nerve. If he dares try and touch me like that again, I'll hit him with the biggest restraining order Equestria has ever seen.'<em> She wasn't about to let some perverted, headstrong, macho, military stallion come and boss her around. She was going to stand up for herself.

Once they came upon the town hall, they stopped. "This is your spire?" The grey unicorn asked. "How disappointing."

"Dissapointing?" Mayor Mare said, glaring at him. "I'm sorry, if this didn't live up to your expectations, but this is my town. So, I can make my 'spire'," She rolled her eyes. _'What is a spire anyway?' _"Look anyway I want it to."

"That does not make sense." The unicorn said. "All spires should be one and the same. A supreme commander should know better."

"Well, I know what I like, and this is it." Mayor Mare said, going over to the door. Before she could turn the nob, a muscular grey Earth pony shoved her to the side, as he charged headfirst into the door. The door went flying off its hinges. "WHAT THE BUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?" The Mayor yelled, not caring about the fact that she had cursed in public.

"Secure the building." The commanding unicorn told his subordinates, ignoring her. Another four ponies surged inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mayor Mare scowled. "I demand that you tell me. You can't just go knocking down doors and scaring ponies. This is my town."

The unicorn sighed. "Since you are the previous supreme commander, I will oblige you this once. After that, I shall no longer do so." He told her. He turned to the others. "You heard her. No knocking down doors."

"But how are supposed to open them?" One of his subordinates, a pegasus, asked.

The unicorn eyed him. "Didn't I order I give out the order to never question my…orders." The Pegasus ducked his head underneath his wing, in sheer fright. "We shall find another way."

"You could try knocking." Mayor Mare suggested. The unicorn just stared at her. She sighed. "Or I'll just open them for you." She walked over and opened up another few sets of doors. _'For all their bravado, they sure lack brains.' _Finally, after walking up a few stairs, they came into her reception area. A white, dark grey maned, mare sat behind her desk. Mare recognized her secretary, Sarah Tailin, easily. "Sarah, we have guests."

Sarah Tailin looked up. "Do they have an appointment?" She looked through her papers, visible frustration was plain on her face. "I don't see any papers…Did I lose them?" She looked up apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mayor. Things have been hectic."

Mayor Mare held up a hoof. "No need." She said, nodding to the stallion beside her. "He sort of imposed this meeting."

"Imposed?" Sarah quirked an eyebrow.

The unicorn stallion growled. "Enough! Let me into your command center, or I shall break that door down."

"What did I tell you about breaking down doors?"

The stallion grumbled. "Not to." He looked away, not wanting to make eye contact.

Mayor sighed. _'You know. I think I've figured him out…He's an overgrown colt, that's what he is.' _She walked over to the door and opened it for him.

The stallion looked over to the brown colt they had taken along as well and then to a female Pegasus who was standing beside him. "You, take him to a separate room and keep him there."

The Pegasus mare nodded. "Yes, sir." As she turned, the Mayor noticed that her cutie mark was a pair of bright blue wings. She thought it odd, in the sense that most of the others had weird objects, such as the stallion beside her. His cutie mark was some sort of blue flintlock.

"Move it." The mare nudged the brown stallion.

"I heard him." The stallion said, looking rather scared of her. "You don't need to repeat." The two moved on back the way they came.

The Mayor started on through the door, before the unicorn commander put a hoof in front of her. "I shall go in first." He looked over to one of the other grey stallions, who brought him a device exactly like his cutie mark. He held it awkwardly in his mouth.

"Haven't you heard the expression, ladies first?" Sarah stated.

The unicorn put his flintlock onto the ground and looked at her inquisitively. "No, I haven't." He looked around. "I don't see any ladies here."

Both mares stared at him with mouths agape. The Mayor glared at him. "Take that back."

"What?" The unicorn asked. "I didn't take anything."

The Mayor put a hoof to her face. _'Calm down. Overgrown colt. He's an overgrown colt.' _

The grey stallion picked his flintlock back up and walked through the doorway. Once inside, he placed his gun on top of her desk. He looked over to her. "Now, that we are here, I can take complete control of your lessers."

"Lessers." The Mayor asked.

"Yes," The unicorn started looking around, as if he was trying to find something. "Lessers. The beings who you command."

"You mean the citizens."

"Yes, whatever you call them." He kept on looking. "Where is your power core?"

"Power core?" Mayor Mare raised an eyebrow. "If you mean the generator, it's in the basement."

"Basement?" The grey stallion said, as he stopped moving. He just shook his head. "Ugh, I've had enough of these strange new words." He looked over to her. "Just tell your 'citizens' that I am now in charge."

"I think I would have to call a town meeting for that," The Mayor explained. "And that will take time…But really, this is just unnecessary. Ponyville is a calm and peaceful town and we have a big celebration coming up next week. The Wonderbolts are coming."

"Wonderbolts? Ponyville? Celebration?" The unicorn growled. "No more new words." He turned to her. "Make this 'town meeting' happen and do it quickly."

The Mayor knew she didn't have much say in this. They didn't have any form of defense and these newcomers were armed and deadly. She'd just have to comply. _'With a murderous psychopath? What could go wrong?'_

Just then, the roof collapsed on top of desk, smashing part of it and sending the other side over, which caused the fancy flintlock to go flying out the hole in the roof. The unicorn's mouth fell open. The Mayor didn't need to guess what happened, when she saw Ditzy Doo on top of the rubble. "Sorry," She said, offering apologetic smile. "I just don't know my own weight."

"It's no problem, Ditzy." The Mayor said.

"Yeah, we'll just get some ponies to repair it." Sarah Tailin said.

"Oh, I have something for you, miss Mayor." Ditzy said, grabbing a package out of her mail bag. It was a small brown package. She flew off the pile of rubble and landed in front of her. "Here you go."

Mayor Mare took it. "Thank you very much."

Ditzy then looked over to the stallion, who was still gawking at the hole with his mouth agape. "Oh, another new pony." She trotted over to him. "Hi, my name's Ditzy Doo, but you can call me Derpy if you want. A lot of ponies do. What's your name?"

"My…My…Bullseye." He mumbled, not paying her the least bit of attention."

"Well, hello Bullseye." Ditzy said, smiling. "It's so nice to meet you, but I have to get home. I have make sure my little muffins are behaving themselves." She flew off.

The Mayor trotted over and giggled. She lightly nudged his shoulder. "So, Bullseye I take it."

Bullseye's face contorted into one of pure rage. "After her!" He yelled, startling everyone. He looked over to some flyers. "Capture the one name Ditzy Doo or Derpy If You Want and bring her to me. And bring me my bullseye."

The Pegasus nodded and flew out. They others ran. The mayor just stared at him. "Aren't blowing this out of proportion?"

"I want my bullseye." Bullseye growled. He stomped his hooves. "I want it. I want it. I want it."

The Mayor sighed. _'I certainly hit the nail on the head with him, didn't I.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if this chapter is too short or if it has some problems. I wrote most of this while I was sick. I was going to include some other characters and scenes, but I decided to save them for the next chapter. <strong>

**I own neither Resistance, or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.**

**Resistance is owned by Insomniac.**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro studios.**

**I do hope you enjoy this crossover of mine and if you any ideas, suggestions, or tips, please don't be afraid to contact me.**


	10. Chapter 9

A sense of dread and unease swept its way through Gregory's spine as he walked about the town hall. The Chimera mare walked closely behind him. Never before had he been so intimidated by a woman…well, except for his mother, but let's be honest. Mothers are quite intimidating. "Where exactly are we going again?"

"To an empty space." The mare replied.

"You mean vacant room." Gregory tried to correct her.

She growled and bared her teeth. "Silence." She said. "I will not be back-talked by some human."

Gregory opened his mouth to correct her again, but shut it when he saw her scowl. _'Jeez, even in this world, women are edgy.' _Now that he thought about it, being a pony wasn't much different from being a human. Yes, he missed having fingers and such, but it wasn't so bad. _'This isn't so bad? You're being held against your will by the chimera, who want you to turn them back to their old selves, just so they can eat you. What part of that 'isn't so bad'?' _Sometimes, he hated it when he remembered such things.

"Stop!" The Chimera Pegasus ordered. He did what he was told. She walked over and pointed to a door on the side of the hall. "Go in."

Gregory nodded, not wishing to upset his captor. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find a small broom closet. "It's just a broom closet."

"Get in."

"But there's barely enough room for the both of us." Gregory tried to explain, not wanting to be pressed so tightly against her. _'Wow, I never thought I'd try and avoid that.'_

"Get in!" She flared her teeth in a menacing manor, while glaring at him. As always, he lacked the backbone to stick up for himself, so he slunk into the closet. She walked in after him and did her best to close it behind them.

The two had to squirm about for a few seconds, before they could get a comfortable position. Well, comfortable as to say, the most room. Neither of them had such, since they were pressed tightly to one another. "Tight fit." He remarked.

"But I got you in." The mare replied. "And that's what counts."

The two sat in silence. Where Gregory was just grinning nervously, his eyes darting about, the Chimera mare just stared at him, with a creepy determination. _'How can she be that focused in a situation like this? In fact, how did I get in this situation? This is all just ludicrous. Ludicrous I say.' _As he thought on that, he couldn't help but notice her stare. She never blinked. "Could you stop looking at me? It's kind of creepy."

"But I have to make sure you don't escape." She told him.

"How can I escape?" Gregory said. "We're in a broom closet that can barely fit the both of us."

"My supreme commander ordered me to watch you in an empty room and that is what I will do." She growled. "Now keep quiet."

Gregory gulped. _'I'm not going to be able to reason with this mare, am I?' _Her glare answered his question. _'Thought not.'_

* * *

><p>Outside the Sugar Cube Corner, two pegasi Chimera stood guard outside the door. They were ever alert, waiting for the chance to pounce on an escapee. They hadn't moved a muscle for the last ten minutes, which is quite a feat for them. Just then, a Chimera Earth pony ran up to them. "The Supreme commander wants you to aid in his search of his bullseye."<p>

"What about the prisoners?" One of them asked.

"We can watch them." One of the Chimera snipers popped their heads out of the doorway.

"Yeah," His twin said, poking his head too. "We're excellent watchers. Just ask all those humans we sniped."

"Aren't they dead?" The other cocked his head to the side.

"Exactly." The second smiled, proud of his past doings.

"But you're prisoners?" One of the guards told them.

Pinkie popped her head out. "But who better to watch the prisoners then the prisoners."

Surprise joined in. "She's got a point." One of the guards put a hoof to his chin, before nodding. The two took off and in their place, stood the ever faithful sniper duo.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pokey Pierce trotted along the streets of Ponyville. He made his way over to the Sugar Cube Corner, as he usually did every other day of the week. The Cakes made the best pastries and he always like to have some fresh in stock at his house. That was the reason he was going. Well, that and a certain pink mare.<p>

As he trotted through the town, he noted how quiet it was. Nopony was outside and the streets were bear. _'What's their problem? Is that zebra in town again? I thought everypony had just accepted her.' _Not soon after this thought accord, four stallions, a unicorn and three earth ponies, came racing by. They went by so fast; it caused him to spin around a few times. "Hey," He said, as his body wobbled about from the spinning motion. "Watch were you're going."

The stallions paid him no heed, as they ran off. Pokey glared in their direction. _'Jerks.' _He continued on his way to the sweet shop, when he noticed two grey pegasi stallions guarding the doorway. _'When did the cakes hire guards? I know their pastries are mouth-watering, but I don't think anyone's going to steal them.'_

Once he made his way over to the door, the two pegasi extended their wings to stop him from entering. "Stop moving." One said.

"Unless you have to, but you can't move beyond us." The other said.

"And by beyond us, we mean not through this door."

The second one pointed to the door behind them. "This door. This is the door you cannot get through, because we are guarding it. And because we're guarding, no one can get through, unless they are ordered to or we have to go inside to do something that is ordered..."

The other put a hoof to his head. "Guarding a door is complicated."

"I thought we were guarding the prisoners."

"Aren't we prisoners?"

"So, then who's guarding us?"

"I thought we agreed we were guarding each other."

"Oh," The second one nodded. "That makes sense."

Pokey Pierce didn't understand a word they were talking about, which was evident on his face. "Yeah, so can I go in? I have to see Pinkie about something."

"Well, you can't."

"Can't go in, or see Pinkie?" Pokey asked.

The two pegasi looked at each other. They blinked and looked back at him. "Just go in." They said, with annoyed expressions.

Pokey couldn't help but chuckle. _'Those guys seem to be as random as Pinkie…And that's a good thing, right?' _He walked inside and noticed Pinkie carrying a set of cookies over to a table. "Hi, Pinkie.

"Oh, hi Pokey." Pinkie said. He always did find her voice so soothing. It was like an angel had lent her a voice. The mare was putting the tray next to the other dishes displayed on the table. "I was just reading 'the party to welcome all the new ponies, even though some are just meanies' party." She scratched her head. "Now that I think about it, I could totally come up with a better name then that." She shrugged. "Oh, well." She trotted over to him. "So, what brings you over?"

"Oh, I'm just here to collect my weekly batch of your cupcakes." He smiled. "You know I can't have enough of them."

Pinkie frowned. Her ears flopped downwards. "I'm sorry, but I haven't had the time to make your cupcakes. It's been so busy, since I have to throw one of Ponyville's biggest parties ever."

"Well, I can live with that." Pokey said. "Anyways, it's a prefer seeing you." She smiled at him.

"Hey, Pinkie." The two twins came in. "Who are we supposed to guard?"

"Why us, silly." Pinkie answered.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" One said. He looked to his other. "Do I guard him, while he guards the door, or does he guard the building, while I guard the door?"

"Or," The other started. "Do I watch you three, while he watches my back while rotating about to watch the door as well?"

Pokey groaned. "Why don't you two just hang out with Pinkie and me…Did he say three?"

"SURPRISE!" A white pegasus's face appeared right in front of him. He jumped back in fright. "Got you." She giggled.

"Yeah," Pokey said, not sure about how he should take this mare. _'She looks just like Pinkie.' _"You got me." He laughed awkwardly.

Pinkie laughed. "Surprise, you got him good."

The two Chimera snipers looked at them strangely. "Why are you making strange noises?" One of them asked.

"We were laughing." Pinkie told them.

"Laughing?" They both asked.

"Yeah, haven't you laughed before?" Surprise asked. The two grey pegasi shook their heads. She gasped. "How can this be?"

"This is terrible." Pinkie's eyes grew wide with worry. "We have to fix this right now." She looked over to Surprise. "You know what to do."

"Right." Surprise smirked. _'Now, I remember who she is.' _Pokey thought. _'She must be Pinkie's cousin…Equestria's doomed isn't it?' _The white Pegasus pulls out a feather out of nowhere. Pinkie did the same.

The two stallion pegasi looked at them worriedly. "What are you doing?" They asked, but the mares said nothing. They just had wicked smiles on their faces. Then, they attacked. Each mare pinned down a stallion and started tickling them. The stallions struggled to get out of their grasps, all the while, they laughing their heads off.

Pokey laughed at their expense. _'Good ol' Pinkie.' _He thought.

* * *

><p>Diamond Tiara was looking around, hoping Silver Spoon wouldn't see her big sister. Not that she didn't love her sister, she did, but she had a reputation to uphold. And in the last several minutes, she was reminded of her sister's antics. <em>'It's a good thing the streets are empty today.'<em>

"So, where are we going?" Screwball asked her, smiling.

Diamond Tiara mentally kicked herself for thinking ill of her. _'Who cares what Silver Spoon thinks or anypony in that manner? She's my sister.' _"Oh, just around town. I wanted to show you a few sights."

"Splendid." Screwball said, spinning the little propeller hat on her head. She frowned when nothing happened. "So, where to first."

"Oh, there's this great restaurant up ahead." Diamond Tiara said. "I forget its name. I haven't been there in a while, but I remember it's really good."

"Sounds super." Screwball said, looking up at the sky. "Ponyville's clouds are much bigger then I remember."

"They're clouds." Diamond Tiara said. "They come in all shapes and sizes."

"I'm just saying, is all."

Diamond Tiara sighed. Just then, as they passed by an orange stand, she heard something rustling in one of the barrels. _'What could that be?' _She thought. No sooner had she wondered, than the head of her savior pop out. He looked around, with shifty eyes. "Hi Paul." She waved at him.

Paul smiled and waved at her. "Hi, Tiara." He called back, before placing a hoof over his mouth and diving back down.

"Paul?" Screwball asked. "Who's he?"

"Oh, he's a colt I met an earlier today." Diamond Tiara sighed, smiling.

"Ooh, looks like somepony has a crush." Screwball nudged her sister.

Diamond Tiara blushed. "No. He just saved my life is all."

"What?" Screwball looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay? Did somepony hurt you? Did a cart come to life and demand that you give it pineapples?"

"No. No. And what?" Diamond Tiara said, before shaking her head. "He pushed me out of the way when a volley of knives came over head…Don't ask. Long story."

"Then I have to go thank him." Screwball said, walking over to the barrel.

"No." Diamond Tiara grabbed one of her hind legs. "We can't just walk up to him like that."

"Oh, you're just shy is all." Screwball said, dragging her sister along. Once there, she knocked on the barrel. "Anypony home?"

Paul came up. "Hi, my name's Paul." He said, with a smile. "Who're you?"

"I'm Screwball." She answered.

Paul chuckled. "That's a silly name."

"Well, I'm a silly pony." Screwball twirled her propeller hat again. "So it fits." She looked down to her sister, who was hiding behind her. "And this is my sister, Diamond Tiara."

"Hi, Tiara."

"Hi." Diamond Tiara said, in a meek voice. Here she was, the most popular pony in all of Ponyville, hiding behind her sister. _'Thank Celestia nopony's outside.' _

"Well, I wanted to thank you for saving my little sister." Screwball said, nuzzling her.

"Screwball." Diamond Tiara pushed her away.

"You have a sister?" Paul said. "I didn't…" He dived back down. A couple of grey Earth ponies walked by. Diamond Tiara thought them a bit odd. They had a certain, aura about them that brought fear. They passed by quickly, not paying them the least bit of attention. Paul came back up. "Good. They didn't see me."

"Why are you hiding?" Diamond Tiara asked. She got out from behind her sister.

"Because those are the bad guys," Paul said. "And I'm going to stop them."

"How?" Diamond Tiara raised an eyebrow.

"With my awesome fighting moves, of course." Paul said, before trying to perform a couple of tricks. All that he accomplished, was knocking the barrel over, spilling him. He slid until he was right in front of her. "That could have gone better." As he stood up, his touched hers and their eyes were aligned. Diamond Tiara blushed and she could see a small blush on his face as well. _'Oh my stars, our snouts are touching. This is so scandalous…And why are his eyes so mesmerizing?' _

The two were broken out of their trances, when Screwball coughed. They tore their faces away from one another, looking around awkwardly. "So…" Diamond Tiara said.

"So…" Paul said as well.

Screwball rolled her eyes. "Paul, how about you come along with us. Diamond Tiara is giving me a tour of the town."

Paul smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

Diamond Tiara gulped. _'He's coming along. So, for the next few hours, he's going to be right at my side...YES…Don't screw this up!'_

* * *

><p>"And this," Sparkler said, opening a door. "Is my room." She trotted inside, with Golden-Eye right behind her. She had spent the last half hour showing him around the house. All the way, Golden-Eye stopped her and asked questions. <em>'Where did this stallion grow up? It's like they just didn't teach him anything.' <em>She felt a little sad for him because of that, but he didn't seem to mind. He actually enjoyed learning about new things. _'Hopefully, he'll use the toilet correctly.' _

"So," The Pegasus started. "This is your station."

"You could say that." Sparkler said.

"What do you do here?" Golden-Eye asked, as he surveyed her domain. "Do you plan out strategies to conquer your foes?"

Sparkler couldn't help but giggle. "Conquer my foes?" She shook her head. "Golden-Eye you say the strangest things."

Golden-Eye's ear went back. He looked away, sadly. "I do."

"Not that that's a bad thing." Sparkler walked over to him. "I rather enjoy it."

"You do." He looked up at her. His ears perked up. Sparkler nodded. He smiled. Sparkler couldn't help but find his smile adorable. The Pegasus seemed so innocent and full of energy. Odd, yes, but he had a good heart. He then trotted past her and stood by the bed. "What's this?"

"That's a bed." Sparkler sighed. She had a lot of work cut out for her. "You sleep on it."

"Oh," Golden-Eye said. He looked over at her. "Do I get to sleep with you?"

'_I wish.' _She thought. Sparkler shook her head. "No. We're letting you sleep in our guest room."

"Okay then." Golden-Eye sighed. He seemed disappointed. _'How does he think I feel?' _

Carrot Top walked into the room. "So, having fun on your little tour."

"I think so." Golden-Eye scratched his head, looking unsure of himself.

"Well, that's nice to hear." Carrot Top smiled. "Anyways, I came by to ask if you've seen Dinky around anywhere."

Sparkler shook her head. "No, why?"

"She seems to be playing a game of hide and seek." Carrot Top told her.

"Well, we'll be sure to tell you if we find her." Carrot Top nodded and then walked out of the room. Once she left, a faint giggle could be heard. Sparkler and Golden-Eye both heard it. They looked under the bed to find little Dinky hiding there.

"Dinky," Sparkler said. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Shhh," Dinky said, with her arms over her face. "I'm not here." She giggled. "You can't see me."

Sparkler laughed. Her little sister was just so adorable sometimes. Golden-Eye just looked at them oddly. "But I can see her, so isn't she there?"

"She's playing hide and seek." Sparkler explained. "She hides and Carrot Top is seeking."

Golden-Eye rubbed his chin. "I remember playing games like that with the humans." His eyes widened, before they narrowed. He growled. _'What's up with him?' _

Carrot Top walked on by again. "Did I hear…?"

"You will not harm the little one." Golden-Eye cut her off, standing in front of the bed.

"Harm who?" Carrot Top raised an eyebrow. "Golden-Eye, what are you talking about?"

"You are seeking the little one." He answered. "I will not let you find her."

"Are you talking about Dinky?" Carrot Top said.

"Yes, the little one." Golden-Eye glared at her.

"Golden-Eye," Sparkler said. "It's just a game."

"Yeah, a fun game." Dinky said out loud. "Ooops."

Carrot Top smirked. "Found you." She walked over to the bed. Golden-Eye still blocked her path.

"I will not…" He started.

Dinky got out from underneath the bed. "I fooled you didn't I aunty Top?"

"Yes, you did." Carrot Top nuzzled her.

"She's being nice to her?" Golden-Eye said.

"Yes, what did you think she was going to do?" Sparkler asked.

"I thought…" He was cut off again by a loud voice from downstairs.

"MUFFINS! I"M HOME!"

Dinky ran out of the room. Carrot Top followed after her. So did Sparkler and Golden-Eye. Once they got downstairs, they found Ditzy hugging Dinky. "Did you bring me anything?"

"No, but I promise to get you something tomorrow." Ditzy told her young daughter. Dinky squealed in delight. Sparkler couldn't help but think that their mom was spoiling her, but she didn't give that much thought. Dinky was her younger sister after all. The grey, derped eyed, Pegasus looked over at them and smiled. "I see you've two been behaving."

"Yes, mother." Sparkler said.

"Shame." Ditzy said. "I was actually thinking of which type of crib to get you. Which do you prefer, rocking or gates?"

"MOM!" Sparkler yelled, blushing like mad. "I just met him."

Ditzy chuckled. "I'm just kidding."

Sparkler groaned. _'Why does she always do this to me?' _

"What is she talking about?" Golden-Eye asked.

"Nothing." Sparkler quickly said.

Just then, they heard the sound of wings beating and hooves stomping the ground. Ditzy trotted outside first. The others followed. Once outside, they saw several grey, black maned pegasi, similar to Golden-Eye himself, land. A short distance away, a large group of Earth ponies and a few unicorns, same coat and mane, came running up.

Ditzy trotted up to them. "Hello, I'm Ditzy Doo, pleased to meet you." She held out a hoof to them.

One of the pegasi came up to her and growled. "The same Ditzy Doo who crashed into the spire and sent our supreme commander's weapon into the distance."

Ditzy smiled awkwardly. "Sorry about that."

"You are to come with us." The Pegasus said.

"Why?" Ditzy asked.

The Pegasus looked at her for a few seconds, as though in shock. Then, he glared at her. "Do not question an order. Just follow it."

"I said I was sorry about the town hall."

"I do not know what 'sorry' is, but it doesn't help you." The Pegasus answered. "Now come with me."

"But what about…" Ditzy was cut off as the Pegasus shoved his own face against hers. His glare pierced her soul and sent shivers of terror throughout her spine. His wings were flared in anger.

"You are coming with me and that's final." He said with much venom in his voice.

Sparkler couldn't do anything to help her mother. She wasn't a strong unicorn and she knew the others couldn't do anything to help either. _'Celestia, please help us.' _

"Mommy!" Dinky cried and ran for her. A grey unicorn grabbed her in his mouth and held on tight.

"Hey!" Golden-Eye said, taking steps forth. "Let her go."

A grey Earth pony growled at him. "Do not give us order, lesser pawn."

"I said let her go." He said, standing in front of the unicorn with Dinky still in his mouth.

The head Pegasus, who was berating Ditzy, looked over at him. "You side with them?" Golden-Eye nodded. The leader bared his teeth. "Traitor. The supreme commander will hear of this."

"I don't care." Golden-Eye told him.

The leader snorted. "Let's see if you hold such courage when he throws your lifeless carcass to the ground."

"Please," Sparkler went to his side. Her eyes large and pleading. "Let her go."

The head Pegasus stood silent for a moment. He looked over to the unicorn holding Dinky. "Break her spine."

"NO!" The other four said.

"But, what about the supreme commander's order?" Another grey Pegasus asked.

"I don't think a little one's death will bother him." The head Pegasus told him.

Sparkler couldn't believe it. They were going to kill her little sister. Right in front of her no less. Dinky's face was one of pure terror…actually all of them had that face. Except for Golden-Eye, whose face was that of rage.

"Mommy." Dinky said in a low, frightened tone. The unicorn was adjusting his jaw and moving her around. Saliva rolled down her back and a predatory gleam shone in the stallion's eyes.

Just then, a strange noise filled the air. _'Wait, I know that noise. That's…' _A blue box appeared in the middle of the group.

All of the grey ponies, including Golden-Eye took several steps back in fear. Out stepped a brown stallion, with an hour glass cutie mark. "Let my family go." He said, glaring at them. Sparkler couldn't think of any time that her father was this angry.

"That sound." The head Pegasus said, ignoring her father. "That sound. Why do I know that sound?" He looked over to the stallion. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor and I demand you leave. Now."

"You cannot order us to just leave," The head Pegasus walked over to him. "Who do you think you…?" He spied his cutie mark. His eyes grew wide. He took several steps back. "I remember. I remember." His face contorted into one of pure rage. Rage didn't even cover all the hatred present. "Time Lord."

The Doctor cocked his head. "How did you…" He looked into the pegasus's face. "No." His eyes grew wide. "It can't be. You all died. I know. I was there at the end of the Great War." He glared at him. "You shouldn't exist."

"Murderer." The Pegasus spat at him. He turned to the others. "Kill him!"

The grey ponies charged at her father, including the stallion that had Dinky. He had spat her out before charging. Before they got to him, the Doctor held out his trusty sonic screwdriver in a hoof. They stopped and looked at it. "Don't make me use this." The grey ponies started growing antsy. The Doctor used this opportunity to run for it. "Inside now." He yelled to his family. They did as he said.

They ran upstairs and into Dinky's room. Once inside, Sparkler closed the door. "That's not going to stop them." Her father commented.

"Couldn't hurt." Sparkler responded.

Ditzy had Dinky on her arms. The little filly was crying. "Shh, daddy's here." She said, trying to calm her. "He's going to make it alright."

"Dinky, sweetie." Doctor Whooves asked his daughter. "Where is that music box I gave you?" Dinky sniffled and rubbed a few tears from her eyes. She pointed over to her closet. He smiled and kissed her head. The stallion then walked over and opened it up to grab the little device.

"Um dad, how is a music box going to help us?" Sparkler asked, eyeing him. Her father was eccentric, yes, but this was too much.

"Oh, have a little faith, Sparky." Whooves said, looking over it. "Daddy's got this." He held his screw driver in his mouth and turned it on. He pointed it at the music box. "I just have to get the right frequency." As he played around with it, something started banging against the door.

"They're at the door." Ditzy squeaked in fright.

"I noticed." Doctor Whooves said, before he smiled. "There." He grabbed his screwdriver out of his mouth. His smile grew wicked. "Cover your ears." The others did as he told them, except for Golden-Eye, who just looked confused. Whooves activated the music box, which started emitting a high pitched screeching noise. Golden-Eye fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Other pained scream filled the air. The Doctor kept it going for several minutes, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Sparkler looked out the window. The grey ponies were running for their lives, screaming in pain. "Dad, they're gone." He didn't listen. She looked over at Golden-Eye, who was rolling on the floor crying. He looked as though he was trying to scream, but couldn't. "Dad, you're hurting him." Again, he paid no heed.

Ditzy stepped over to him and placed a hoof on his shoulder. "Doctor, please."

Her father turned off his screwdriver and looked at her. He scanned the room with his eyes, as though he was trying to make sure he was really there. Finally, his gaze came to Golden-Eye. He glared at him. "Get that thing out of my house."

"This 'thing' is our guest." Ditzy retorted.

"Ditzy, you have no idea of what he's capable of." Doctor Whooves told her.

"Breaking dishes, asking idiotic questions," Carrot Top started listing. "I can name a few other things, but nothing harmful."

The Pegasus in question was curled in a ball. Sparkler laid herself beside him. "It's okay. He's done. You're safe now."

"We're not safe with him in the same house." Doctor Whooves said, pointing at Golden-Eye.

Ditzy sighed. "We'll decide what to do with him, as a family." She said. "But for now, they need rest." She nuzzled Dinky, who was still whimpering. "They need their rest."

Whooves sighed. "Fine."

Ditzy smiled and nuzzled him. "Thank you."

Sparkler looked down at the quivering stallion. She nudged him. "We have to go." After a moment of silence, he just nodded. He tried to get up, but he was shaking too much. She used her own body to support him. She led him out and headed to her own room.

"Young mare," Her father said. "Where are you taking him?"

"To my room."

"You can't just take a stallion to your room." He said. "Especially somepony like him. He's…"

"He's hurt." Sparkler said, glaring at him.

Doctor Whooves scowled. Before he could say anything more, Ditzy came up beside him. "That's very nice of you Sparkler." She turned to her husband. "Isn't it?" Whooves grumbled.

Sparkler smiled. "Thanks mom." It didn't take them long to get to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them with her magic and then helped Golden-Eye onto her bed. "Now, you'll feel more comfortable."

He didn't say anything. The Pegasus just kept on shaking, his eyes opened wide in terror. Sparkler hated to see him like this. The same stallion that, not an hour ago, had been smiling and trying to be so much like a gentlestallion. She was going to change that. Sparkler got into the bed and curled herself around him. She placed her head next to his. "Better?"

Golden-Eye moved his head to look at her. "Yes." He said in a faint voice.

She smiled. "Good to hear." She settled herself in next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I own neither Resistance, or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. <strong>

**Resistance is owned by Insomniac.**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro studios.**

**I do hope you enjoy this crossover of mine and if you any ideas, suggestions, or tips, please don't be afraid to contact me.**


	11. Chapter 10

Up on the farm, it was just another day in the life of the apples. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing calmly between the trees, and even Apple Bloom had been laying off the cutie mark antics. Her big brother had gone off to take a few supplies to Zecora, so she'd been left to do all the bucking. Now, Applejack could finally take a break in peace. Cider season was one of the more strenuous times of the year, and now that it was over, she could relax.

The farmer opened the front door. She wiped the sweat off her brow. Her stomach grumbled. Applejack chuckled. "Looks, like I worked up quite the appetite." She hadn't eaten anything of worth in a while. Yes, there was the occasional little treat, but for the past few days, nothing substantial. She headed into the kitchen.

A faint aroma filled her nostrils. Granny Smith had baked one of her famous Apple Pies. No other pie in all of Equestria could taste as nice as hers. It was a family secret. Her mouth started to water a bit.

She saw the pie sitting on the counter, still hot since Granny probably had finished baking it not long ago. She grabbed herself a plate and knife. She walked over and cut the pie, using the knife that she manipulated in her mouth. She scooped the piece into her plate. "Finally." She closed her eyes and picked it up.

As she took a bite, she noticed something odd. There was a sudden gush of wind and the pie seemed to taste of …nothing. She opened her eyes to see the pie gone. She looked to her right to see Rainbow Dash devouring her pie. "Dash!"

"What?" Rainbow said, with a mouth full of pie.

"That was my pie."

Rainbow Dash swallowed. "Not anymore." Applejack glared at her and let out a small growl. "Hey, it's not my fault you're too slow."

"I'm not slow," Applejack advanced on her. "I can beat you in anything, anytime."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "As if."

"Why you…" Applejack stopped herself from doing anything else. She didn't need this. Not today. She was going to spend the next few days relaxing, and dealing with Dash's ego was no way relaxing. "Look here, Rainbow. I'm not in the mood to argue with you. I just got finished with a whole days work of applebucking and I just want to relax."

Rainbow Dash sighed and landed. "I'm sorry for stealing your pie," She said, but perked up. "But your Granny's pies are just so delicious. I couldn't help myself."

Applejack laughed. "That's true." She said, before getting herself another slice. "So, what brings you over here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to get away from Ponyville for a while." Rainbow Dash cringed. "There were these two creepy stallions that kept chasing me. They kept talking about how I looked good enough to eat."

"Well, shoot Rainbow," She smirked. "Looks like you've got some admirers."

"NO!" Rainbow Dash yelled, which caused Applejack to laugh. "Not like that. I mean, they really wanted to eat me. You know, like tear me apart and eat my organs and stuff."

Applejack quirked an eyebrow. "You serious."

Dash through her hooves in the air. "Of course, I'm serious." She said. "Why would I make up a story like that?"

Applejack mulled that over for a moment. She was the Element of Honesty after all, so she could see a lie a mile away. And Rainbow Dash wasn't lying. _'Well shoot, why would she lie to me in the first place?' _"Well, then. I think I'll just go into town and show those no good stallions a thing or two."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rainbow Dash said. "They seemed dangerous."

"Well, so am I." Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Now you're talking."

* * *

><p>Zecora stirred her special brew she was concocting. She needed to finish it in a jiffy. One of the local colts had come down with a terrible cold and she wished to assuage his illness. She sighed. <em>'Where is the stallion farmer? I would bash his face in, if her were not a charmer.' <em>She shook that last thought out of her mind. She hadn't gotten any sleep, as she had been working on her potion for the last several hours. She need to make sure it was perfect, or it would do more harm than good.

She heard a knock at the door. She quirked an eyebrow, wondering if it was Big Macintosh. She walked over to the door and opened it. To her surprise, no one was outside. She cocked her head. "I swore I heard a knock at the gate." She yawned. "Or maybe my mind is playing tricks of late."

Just then, she noticed a few shadows in the forest. They were in slow, concise patterns, much like a predator stalking their prey. Her body was frozen in place. She didn't know what to do. Most of the predators stayed away from her hut, since she had in place a powerful aroma, which they detested.

But these didn't seem to be affected by her special herb. No, they were looking for prey. So, Zecora stood completely still, knowing very well that the slightest movement could set them off. Her hut couldn't shield her very well from a hungry animal such as these.

Just then, one of the shadows leaped forward. Zecora took a step back. When she did, she noticed her assailant. He was a grey, black maned, Earth pony. His body was well built and muscular.

She let out a sigh of relief. "You gave me quite the fright." She smiled. The new pony didn't answer. It just kept looking at her with a predatory glare. Another two, both unicorns, came out from behind him. They licked their lips. Zecora had heard stories about cannibal ponies back in her homeland, but she hadn't believed them. "But it seems my fears were right." She slammed the door shut.

This didn't help at all, as the lead Earth pony just smashed through the door, knocking her to the ground. The pony looked at her and cackled something in an unintelligible speech. Zecora quickly got to her hooves, just in time to avoid the stallion charging at her. The stallion rammed his head into the wall, effectively knocking himself out.

The two unicorns ran inside as well. They moved on her, with the sole intention of skewering her on their horns. She leaped out of their way and bucked on of them in the head. The stallion toppled over. The other unicorn paused to look down at his stricken comrade.

Zecora used this opportunity to make a dash for the door. The stallion shook himself out of his daze and leapt into action. He placed himself in between her and the exit. Her eyes darted about, looking for anything to help her escape. Then, she spied a clay pot not more than a hoof distance away. She smiled. "That you should not have done." She quickly grabbed the pot. The stallion reacted, lunging at her. She smashed the pot right into his head. It shattered into pieces and left him disoriented. Zecora grabbed him in her front hooves a hurled him right through one of her windows. Thankfully, it was open. The stallion tried to stand, but she threw another pot right at the back of his head, knocking him out. "For that surely wasn't fun."

* * *

><p>Carrot Top sat in the living room. She had a cup of grape juice in her hooves. She had just finished checking on Sparkler. She smiled as she remembered seeing her and Golden-Eye snuggled up together. <em>'They are so cute together. I wonder when he'll stop being such a block head and ask her out…or, knowing Sparkler, she'll work up the nerve to ask him.' <em>She was really happy for the two, but couldn't help but feel a tint of jealousy.

Just then, the Doctor walked into the room. "Dinky's fine." He said, to which Carrot Top let out a sigh of relief. "Ditzy's singing her a lullaby. She always loved hearing her mother sing."

"I know." Carrot Top said. "You guys stay over so often, that you're practically family."

"So, you won't mind us staying a night or two," The Doctor said. "Just until everything settles."

"Of course I don't mind." She took a sip from her cup.

The Doctor sighed. "Thank you." The two sat in silence. The Doctor kept his head low, looking at the ground. Carrot Top just watched him, occasionally taking a sip. _'Poor guy.' _"So," He broke the silence. "How's Sparkler?"

"Fine."

The Doctor nodded. "Good. That's good."

"Yes, she seems to be sleeping soundly with Golden-Eye by her side."

The Doctor looked at her. "What?"

"Oh, you have to see those two together." Carrot Top smiled. "They make such a cute couple." The Doctor shot out of his seat and headed out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"To get that 'thing' out of my daughter's room." He responded.

"He's not a thing." Carrot Top said. "He's a kind, charming, gentlestallion."

"Gentlestallion?" Doctor Whooves turned around. "Do you even know what he is?"

"A block headed Pegasus."

"He's a xenosian." He said, with much venom.

"And that's supposed to mean?" Carrot Top crossed her forehooves.

"It means he's dangerous." Doctor Whooves said.

Carrot Top laughed. "Golden-Eye? Dangerous? That's hard to believe."

"Oh, you won't be laughing when he tears out your spine." Carrot Top stopped laughing, but kept an unbelieving smile on her smile. She just rolled her eyes. _'Seriously, this stallion is so overdramatic that he could give Rarity a run for her money.'_ "Do you want to know what a xenosian is? I'll tell you what they are. They are a race designed for one thing. One lifelong purpose. Killing. That's all they do. That's all they crave. They will not stop until they have purged this planet of anything un-xenosian."

"But…" Carrot Top started, trying to think of something to defend Golden-Eye.

"Open your eyes. They were going to kill you and they nearly killed my daughter. I won't give them a second chance."

"Golden-Eye stood up to them." Carrot Top stood up. "He tried to make them go away."

The Doctor was silent. "You weren't there." He said. "You didn't see them tear apart your comrades like tissue paper. You didn't see them convert whole cities into their ranks."

"Convert?"

"Yes, convert." The Doctor said. "Xenosians are a parasitic race. They infect other beings and rewrite their genetic code. They turn innocents into foot soldiers." He was silent. "I spent years upon years, killing my own people….For nothing."

Carrot Top placed a hoof on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

The Doctor sighed. "It doesn't matter now. That's the past."

"I know that they must been monsters, but Golden-Eye is different."

"Oh, yes." Doctor Whooves snorted. "He's probably some sort of new strain they developed."

"Then what should we do?" Carrot Top glared at him. "Throw that poor stallion out into the streets?"

"That would be…"

"Doctor!" Carrot Top hissed. "How dare you consider that? He's a nice pony who wouldn't harm a fly." He didn't say anything. "I'm honestly ashamed of you. Who kept telling me to accept others, no matter how different they are?"

The Doctor tapped his hoof. He was definitely agitated that one of his own mottos was used against him. Carrot Top smirked. The Doctor spend the next several minutes thinking it over. "Are you sure he won't try anything?" He finally spoke up. Carrot Top nodded. He sighed. "Fine, he can stay," She smiled in accomplishment. "But I won't have him sleeping with my daughter."

Carrot Top smiled. _'Well, at least he's not going on about his race.' _"Oh, come one. It's not like they're going to do 'it'."

"Do you think I'm going to take that chance?" The Doctor said. "Who knows what the xenosian breeding methods are like….And she's too young for that."

"If she wants to…"

"Too young, I say." The Doctor said, stomping a hoof to the ground. "I mean, she's still in high school."

"Doctor, calm down." Carrot Top tried to sooth him. "They aren't going to do anything like that. Sparkler's a smart kid and Golden-Eye…I doubt he even knows about sex."

The Doctor snorted. "How long have they known each other?"

"They just met today."

"Today? They just met today, and he's in her room, snuggling up to her?"

Carrot Top nodded. "It was love at first sight." She sighed, smiling. _'If only a stallion would do the same.' _

"Love at first sight only happens in fairy tales."

"That's not what Ditzy told me." Carrot Top smirked.

The Doctor blushed and turned his head away from her. "That was different."

"Oh yes, it was." She nodded her head. "It took you five whole years to figure out Ditzy's feelings."

"Five years isn't much to a Time Lord."

"Yes, but to Ditzy…" She started, to which the Doctor stiffened. She knew that he would outlive them all. Ditzy had told her all about how Time Lords can live for centuries.

"As long as he doesn't try anything, I'll be fine." He told her.

"I doubt he will." Carrot Top laughed. "He's almost as thick as you were."

He chuckled. "Then, I don't need to worry about him. At least, not for a long while."

* * *

><p>Diamond Tiara couldn't help but frown. Yes, Paul seemed to be enjoying himself, but pretty much everything was closed. To top it off, Paul kept insisting that he had to hide from the grey ponies. That had dragged out the tour. Now, the sun was setting and she had to return home. "So, how'd you like Ponyville?"<p>

Paul was trotting beside her, with a big smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile with him. It was quite infectious. "It's a nice town." He said. "It would have been nicer, if the Chimera weren't here."

Diamond Tiara quirked an eyebrow. He kept calling the grey ponies, chimera. She found that both odd and stupid. They didn't even look like the beasts from her text books. Still, he was cute, so she pushed those negative thoughts aside. "Right."

"Beep, beep, beep." Screwball kept repeating as she went passed them, walking forwards.

Paul chuckled. "You're sister's fun."

"Yes," Diamond Tiara groaned. "She's so hilarious." _'For once, act normal sis.' _

As Screwball walked backwards, she bumped into a yellow mare, with a orange and yellow striped mane. She had a couple saddlebags full of flowers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Screwball turned around, trying to apologize.

"No problem." The mare said. "Hey, you're new here, aren't you?"

Screwball nodded. "Came by to visit my family." She raised her hoof and looked as though she was reading something. "Yes, that's it."

"Uh-hu." The mare raised an eyebrow. No doubt wondering about Screwball's behavior. She looked over. "Oh, hello Diamond Tiara."

The filly stuck her nose in the air. "Hello…" She didn't finish. She didn't want to. The mare before her was a bitless bum. _'Why don't they just throw her out of Ponyville?'_

Paul trots up to her and holds out a hoof. "Hi, I'm Paul."

The mare smiles and takes his hoof in her own. "Hi, Paul. I'm Junebug."

Diamond Tiara's eyes widened. Paul, her cute colt, was talking to a nopony. _'Unacceptable.' _She quickly rushed to his side and placed a hoof over his shoulder. "If you'll excuse us for a moment." She rushed Paul away from Junebug, before she could say anything.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Paul said.

"She's the big deal." Diamond Tiara pointed to Junebug, who had struck up a conversation with Screwball. "You're not supposed to talk to her."

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Because you're with me and I don't talk to noponies." She tried to explain.

"But she isn't a nopony, whatever that means." Paul said. "She's a nice lady."

"Who doesn't have a bit to her name."

"Tiara, why does it matter?"

"It matters because I'm rich and…"

"I'm not."

"NO!" Diamond Tiara said louder then she meant to. "I don't care if you don't have anything."

"But you care if she does or does not." Paul pointed out.

"Well, yeah." Diamond Tiara flipped her hair back and stuck her snout in the air.

"Tiara, I thought you were a nice pony." Paul said, glaring at her.

Diamond Tiara stared at him in shock. He was glaring at her and she didn't like it. She couldn't help but feel bad for making him angry. _'Don't push him away.' _ "I am."

"Then why do want to talk like that about her?"

Diamond Tiara was silent. She didn't know how to answer him. She'd always talked to other ponies like that. Well, except for her parents. That's just how she worked. "I…I…"

"Tiara, are you okay." Paul said, noticing her worried demeanor.

"Yes."

Paul got closer to her, obviously not believing her. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not." Diamond Tiara stomped a hoof to the ground. "I'm just tired is all."

"Okay then." Paul backed up. "So, are you going to say hi?"

She was going to say no, but the moment her eyes locked with his…_ 'It couldn't hurt.' _She nodded, to which Paul smiled. She smiled back. _'Curse his smile. Curse it.' _The two trotted back to the older mares.

"….And that's how I learned not to beat a bear with a piece of celery." Screwball finished up her story.

"Oh my stars, that was the greatest story I've heard in my life." Junebug said, hopping about.

Screwball smiled before looking over to the two young ones. "You are excused."

"What?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"You asked if you could be excused," Screwball said. "So, you are excused."

Diamond Tiara sighed. She'd had to get used to this. She felt Paul nudge against her. She looked at him and mouthed 'fine'. He smiled in triumpth. This was the first time since they met that she wanted to wipe that smile off his face. She looked over to Junebug. "Hi, I'm Diamond Tiara." She said, with no enthusiasm what so ever.

Junebug smiled. "I know," She said. "I've heard all about you." She giggled. "I don't believe most of it. I mean, how can a filly as cute as you be so mean."

Diamond Tiara stiffened up. _'Me? Mean? Those blank flanks must be spreading lies about me. Well, I'll show them.' _

"Anyways," Junebug said. "I have to get going. My box doesn't stay warm for long. It was nice meeting you all." She started off. Diamond Tiara let out a sigh of relief. _'Well, that went quicker than I expected.' _"But before I go," She quickly turned around, a cup in her hooves. "Bits. You got bits. Oh, come on. Just give me some bits." She pleaded.

The filly groaned. _'I hate it when they beg.' _She looked over to Paul, who was motioning toward Junebug. "What?"

"Give her some bits."

"I don't have any on me." Diamond Tiara said. Which was true, though she seriously doubted she would give them up, just like that.

Screwball sighed and trotted over to Junebug. She then dropped a couple of bits into her cup. "There you go."

"Thank you." Junebug nodded, before leaving.

"Can we go home now?" Diamond Tiara said, relieved that she was gone.

"Sure." Screwball said, trotting off with her.

Diamond Tiara moved off a bit, before looking over to Paul. He was just sitting there, in the middle of the street. "Hey, aren't you going to go home? It's nearly nightfall."

"I don't have a home." He frowned. His ears fell down.

Diamond Tiara mimicked his expression. "Oh," She had to think of something. She couldn't stand the thought of him turning out just like Junebug. She then perked up. _'Diamond Tiara, you are a genius.' _She trotted over to him. "Hey, why don't you come with us?"

Paul looked up at her. "Really?" She nodded. He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you."

"No problem." Diamond Tiara blushed. She noticed his fur was quite soft and felt nice against her. She hugged him back, reveling in being close to him.

"Awwww." She could hear Screwball say. She looked over and glared at her big sister, who just giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>I own neither Resistance, or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. <strong>

**Resistance is owned by Insomniac.**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro studios.**

**I do hope you enjoy this crossover of mine and if you any ideas, suggestions, or tips, please don't be afraid to contact me.**


End file.
